Blast from the Past
by Alisa1
Summary: when cornered, Connor is forced to relive his father's past, as in seeing it as it happened. He grows to like his father from his past. This is Ba; fg; cd; cd. (With a lil Eve on the side.)
1. What's the dealio with this demon?

Blast from the Past Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the quotes from the show. I got the transcript from this one site and Joss Whendon owns Angel and Buffy.  
  
Angel said that the streets were unsafe, not a place for a boy, as he putted it. But Connor has yet to see what's so unsafe about it. He's the destroyer, nothing can stop him, nothing has. That is except for Angelus. Maybe that's what Angel was talking about, rogue vampires that were at one time the best. Well there's still something missing, the answer to why they'd be in L.A. After all, Sunnydale was the hell mouth.  
  
Connor was indestructible, so he has taken a great disliking toward rules and orders. Nah, he didn't live with Angel nor wish to. Connor walked the sidewalks at night. In truth that is when vampires were said to be out.  
  
Sure enough, the rumors proved right. A cry for help found it's way to Connor's ears. He jerked his head in its direction to see if he was hearing things. But it was still coming so Connor began to run in the direction. Connor slid to a halt when he found the vampire feeding on a person. Connor ran forward toward them and immediately jumped in to action. He grabbed the vampire by the hair, yanking it away from the victim. Connor brought his right fist into it's face connecting to make a blow. The vampire was taken aback but the strength submitted from this tiny little boy. But not a second wasted the vampire took in his reaction and turn blows at Connor. Connor blocked every blow and smoothly turned defense to offense. Connor spin kicked the vampire and hurriedly pulled out his stake. The stake found home the second the vampire stood up.  
  
But there was little time for victory for there were what seemed 10 demons closing in on him. Connor was hesitant to begin this fight. One rule he remembered learning was that never begin a fight unless you're sure you can win. That was one demon and these were ten. He was greatly outnumbered. Connor feels the fear creeping up on him; deep down he wished that Angel would show. But time was running low and the demons were moving in. One only moved though, it must've been the leader. The demon, the one who was black leather pants, black shirt with a matching black jacket, he crept more closely to Connor. Connor didn't mean to but he crept back, he slowly backed up as if he was afraid.  
  
The demon was inches away; he could have easily got a hold of Connor right then. Connor was feet away from the wall. The demon was fast and swift, no one could have predicted his next move. His hand shot out and connected with the boy's chest. The impact was unbelievable; it sent Connor flying back into the wall. Connor head slammed into the wall and let him drop down to the ground. In a second the demons were hovering over him. The leader grabbed Connor by the neck and brought him eye's length, slamming him against the wall in the process. Connor couldn't hold himself back from glaring.  
  
The hold on his neck felt like dead weight unable to fall away. The demon had locked eyes with Connor. "You look just like your father," The demon finally spoke. Connor had to restrain himself from dissing the demon. "You're not nearly as strong as your father though. You hate him don't you? You hate a man you don't even know. Now we hate him too. Yes, we want to kill him. And you well draw him because he hates no one. Not even those who try to kill him. You don't know what your father did do you?" All Connor could do was shake his head. "You will soon learn," was what the demon offered. Well Connor didn't want to learn, he didn't care what Angel had done. The demon released Connor who fell a few feet to land on his feet.  
  
"I don't want to learn about Angelus," Connor spoke like a villain. His words were stern and unmistakable. The demon looked down at the kid.  
  
"That's just too bad. Here's a taste right now, just to get you into it." The demon's hand was hovering about Connor's head; a blue light expanded from it and all was a blur after.  
  
The place was lit, very well. It was a warehouse. Connor couldn't change his view all he saw was some guy hanging from chains. That guy had a red shirt and it was opened. But if you were to look closer you would see that that person would be a vampire, Angel to be more exact. But he wasn't the only one in the warehouse. There were two more. One blonde haired guy who was more on the pale side and the other one were bald with glasses. Connor was there but he could see it all.  
  
"His skin," Spoke the bald one, Marcus.  
  
"Annoying isn't it? Still attached," answered the blonde one, Spike.  
  
"Let's skip a little ahead, so you can see how you father acted in that time, 3 years ago," came a voice in Connor's ear. Connor nodded without nodding.  
  
"What do you want, Angel?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Are you going to torture me or bore me to death?" Angel asked impatiently. Marcus removed a poker that had been heated and stabbed it into the lower part of Angel's chest, Angel let out a scream.  
  
"That sound like your father?" Came the voice again. "Wouldn't want to bore you." The scene seemed to fast forward like a tape.  
  
"You're an idiot," spoke Angel.  
  
"You think? Because I'm not the one chained to the ceiling with hot pokers in my side," Spike shot back defensively.  
  
"You hired a vampire. What do you think he is going to do with the rings when he finds it, huh? Hand it over to you?" Angel answered as if Spike had asked a question.  
  
"Oh, good Lord, why didn't I think of.? Oh, wait half a mo', I did. I hired a guy who doesn't care about the ring, or anything else on God's green earth except taking blokes apart one piece at a time. - It's called addiction, Angel. We all have it. - I believe yours is named Slutty the vampire Slayer," Spike spoke. The music ends and Spike breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you! - Speaking of little Buff, I ran into her recently. Your name didn't come up. Although she has been awful busy jumping the bones of the first lunk-head that came along. Good-looking fellow - used her shamelessly. - She is cute when she is hurting, isn't she?" Spike shot back again  
  
"I think she's cuter when she's kicking your ass," Angel insulted.  
  
"Want to see what his sidekicks were doing? You know Angel always have sidekicks. Well, they've changed. You've never met Doyle and Cordelia looks different." The voice seemed the same, unchangeable. Connor knew it was pointless in answering; he had to watch.  
  
Spike comes out of Angel's office just to see Cordelia with a crossbow. "Cordelia," Connor murmured.  
  
"When you are done giving the place the Johnny Depp once-over - I hope you have the cash to pay for all of this." Cordelia's voice was full of womanhood, defense and strength. Connor had no idea who Johnny Depp was and doubted Spike knew.  
  
"Cordelia, love the hair," Spike spoke in that always annoying voice. "Me to," Connor added.  
  
"Wish I could say the same," Cordelia snapped. Connor snickered at this. Another man was close to Cordelia, aiming a gun at Spike, "That's close enough," The man spoke, Doyle.  
  
"What is it with you good guys running in packs? Who is this one then?" Spike sounded irritated but then again he is the one that broke into their hotel.  
  
"More than meets the eye," answered Doyle.  
  
"Ooh, the Mick's got spine, maybe I'll snap it in two," Spike stated, his voice full of ice.  
  
The scene fast-forward a little bit. "Where's Angel?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Angel, um - tall brooding guy, caveman brow? - He's having the living hell tortures out of him. And you know how stubborn he can be, he might die before he gives up the ring. Why don't you two find it real fast and give it to me. I'll let Angel go," Spike answered, his eyes full of innocence.  
  
"I don't trust you," stated Cordelia.  
  
"To coin a popular Sunnydale phrase: 'duh!'" Mocked Spike. "But you have until sundown to save him. You'll find me behind Peterson's Fishery between Seward and Westminster." Spike began to walk off. "Don't be late."  
  
The scene shifted again and they were back at the warehouse. Cut to the warehouse. Marcus is circling Angel holding a pistol in his hands.  
  
"Most things that live and breath hate the dark and love the light," Stated Marcus. Marcus shoots a hole in the ceiling so Angel flinches back from the beam of sunlight that streams in through the hole. "We are different though, aren't we? We hate the light of day, and it hates us back in kind." Marcus shoots again. "You hid the ring Angel, or you could be walking in the light right now. So I have to wonder: what do you want if not the ring? It's through the pain that we find the truth of who we are. It strips us of our defenses. We are made innocent again like children. I like children, Angel. I'm here to help you find that innocence, Angel, here with the light." Marcus shoots again forcing Angel to strain away or burn. Marcus:   
  
"You did terrible things when you were bad, didn't you? And now you are trying so hard to do good. But Angel, there is nothing either bad or good, but thinking makes it so." While Marcus was speaking Angel was fishing for a stake with his feet while Marcus's back is turned. "Now I can make the pain go away." Marcus pulls out one of the pokers in Angel making Angel scream in pain. "And as you know," Marcus begins. He pulls out another poker. "I can bring it back again." As Marcus walks back to the table Angel manages to get the stake between his shoes.) "What do you want Angel? I think I know, but I'd like to hear it from you. The truth, Ill know if you're lying," Marcus finished.  
  
"I want.forgiveness," answered Angel.  
  
"Yes. That's the truth, and you want to earn it. You're not the type that takes the easy way out. Which is why I like you so much. In the end you won't feel guilt or remorse or anything but pure darkness. In the end the ring, the past none of it will mean anything anymore. You'll be free. I promise," Marcus spoke again.  
  
"And I promise," Angel began; Angel swings his legs up and drives the stake between his feet towards Marcus's chest. "To kill you," Angel completed. Un fortunately Spike catches Angel's legs   
  
"Now, now, staking the torturer is strictly prohibited," He added with a sneer. Marcus's anger gets high so his hits Angel.  
  
"You wouldn't like Doyle," Spoke the demon. "He's a demon. Green to be exact. You wanna see? Ok let's catch up with Cordelia and Doyle." The scene changed to the sewers. Doyle and Cordelia are searching for the ring. Doyle lets Cordelia1 get a ways ahead of him just watching her back; suddenly blue spikes pop out all over his face. He sniffs the air, then the spikes disappear and he walks over to where Angel hid the ring and picks it up.  
  
"She doesn't know?" Asked Connor disgusted.  
  
"Not until he kills himself for Angel. Not all demons are bad."  
  
The scene shifted once again but this was a time a head. It's in Oz's van. Angel is lying in the back, mainly on Cordelia's lap.  
  
"How's he doing?" Asked Oz, unable to glance back.  
  
"He'll live," answered Doyle.  
  
"Not without help. We need to get him to a hospital," Cordelia observed.  
  
"I hear you, but which one? They all tend to specialize in humans," stated Oz.  
  
"He's right, too risky. Do you know any first aid?" Asked Doyle.  
  
"Basic sixth grade, but I can improvise. If we can get him some place dark, maybe I can." Angel cut Oz short.  
  
"Turn around!" Angel shouted.  
  
"Angel," Oz began.  
  
"He's delirious. Ignore him," ordered Cordelia.  
  
"Turn around!" Repeated Angel.  
  
"So you can do what? It's daylight and you're ringless. Unless you're changing the act to human torch, I don't think so," said Cordelia in that girly way that told you she wasn't going to back down.  
  
"She's right. You're death on toast, man. You're in no shape to be fighting a torture demon," agreed Doyle. Angel pulls out the last poker still stuck in his side.  
  
"God! - Okay, he's got a thing for children. Oz - turn around. He couldn't have gone far," argued Angel. Oz obeys Angel and spins the van around.  
  
"This is all you can see. The scene spun around then disappeared altogether. They were back in the ally, back against the wall. What just happened, what Angel had to go through, well Connor didn't care.  
  
"You're not getting this, demon. I don't care what Angel did or went through." Connor's skin underneath was burning with anger but on top he just appeared like an annoyed child.  
  
"That's just too bad, because you're going to see. You're going to see all of the sad parts of Angelus' life, all of the happy parts and what happens with everyone, including the two slayers that hate each other. Not only that, I will take you back to Sunnydale, you will see what happens there too and you will understand. Understand?" The demon was apparently getting annoyed.  
  
"But I don't want to!" Connor protested.  
  
"Have you heard of Whistler, boy?" The demon asked ignoring what Connor was saying.  
  
"No," answered Connor.  
  
"Ah, well let's get to then, we don't have all day," The demon stated as if he was human. The scene spun around and into a street in Manhattan. There's a man sitting on the streets, near trashcans, that man is Angel. Another man, Whistler, walks up to him.  
  
"God, are you disgusting," Whistler stated wrinkling his nose in disgust. "This is really an unforgettable smell. This is the stench of death you're giving off here. And the look says, uh-Crazy homeless guy. It's not good." Insulting came natural to Whistler; it was his job to let Angel know.  
  
"Get away from me!" Angel growled.  
  
"What you going to do? Bite me?" Whistler asked then gasped and jumped back. "Horrors! A vampire!" Angel sends Whistler a weird look.  
  
"Ah, but you wouldn't bite me on account of your poor, tortured soul. It's so sad, a vampire with a soul. It's so poignant," continued Whistler.  
  
"Who are you?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Let's take a walk," orders Whistler.  
  
Angel and Whistler are walking down the streets to a hotdog stand, Angel isn't paying attention to any of the traffic so Whistler grabs his arm to stop him. "What are you eating?" They begin to walk again. "Like, a rat once a month?" Angel strays and almost walks in front of a car so Whistler has to grab his arm to safe him.  
  
"Hey!" The car honks. "Look, you're skin and bones here. Butcher shops are throwing away more blood in a day than you could stand. Good blood. You lived in the world a little bit, you would know that," Whistler informed.  
  
"I want to know you are," Angel whined as he pulled himself to a halt. Whistler stops and faces Angel. "And I want to know who you are."  
  
"You already do," Angel stated impatiently.  
  
"No yet. But I'm looking to find out. 'Cause you could go either way here," Whistler answered.  
  
"I don't understand you," Angel stated.  
  
"Nobody understands me, that's my curse," Whistler stated with a chuckle. 


	2. when Angels go bad

When Angels go bad   
  
  
  
The demon wished to show one last scene before he'd let Connor leave. But leaving was to be a strong word, for Connor wasn't really leaving when the demon will find him again to show more.   
  
"Your father lost his soul. Not for long, 6 months at the most, but he did great damage in that time. Now, I want you to see what Buffy felt. This isn't what Buffy nor Angel felt at the time of coarse because they're possessed. Now, a little history for the junior-in college of coarse; At Sunnydale high, there was this dance called the Sadie Hawkins dance; well, on that very day, two murders were committed. One was of coarse a suicide, but the other one was nothing but an accident. A mere accident that should have never token place, coarse I would know that because I'm a demon and I get to see what everyone's life is suppose to turn out. Well there was love, between Grace and James; Grace the teacher and James the student. James wanted to go to the dance with her but she said that they wouldn't like it; teachers weren't supposed to be dating their students. That made James pretty angry, James pulled out a gun and insisted that he wasn't afraid to use it while he had no intension to do so. But when his anger rose, he pulled the trigger; it was an accident. But thanks to Buffy Summers and the most fearsome Angelus, the couple was able to work out what had happened and finally move on. Angelus however wasn't too happy, but hey, who cares he dies soon after, thanks to the amazing slayer, Buffy Summers." The demon sure did love to talk, which was beginning to get on Connors nerves. "Ah, right, I bet you're impatient to see how it all played out. Well fine then." With a wave of the hand, they were in the halls of Sunnydale high; Angel and Buffy were there. Buffy had her back to Angel, Angel looked perfect for the part of the most feared vampire in his time.   
  
"You're the only one. The only person I can talk to," Buffy finally spoke. Sorrow clogged up her happy sarcastic tone.   
  
"Gosh Buff. That's really pathetic," Angel said, a grin pulling on the corners of his mouth. Buffy turned around to face him; there was no play written on her face, she was telling no lie.   
  
"You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over." Tears rolled down Buffy's face. She was totally into this, however this made Angelus all the more happy, or evil as most would say.   
  
"Actually.I can." With ever step Angelus grew closer to Buffy. "In fact." Angelus froze, a shiver made him jerk. "I just want you to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that," Angelus's tone was neither his nor Angel's but a woman's.   
  
Connor leaned in toward the demon as if they were friends. "Why does he sound like a sissy?" Connor asked with a snicker. Boys will be boys, category things as they were. But even this remake made the demon show a smile, and you and I both know demons or the undead aren't known to do that.   
  
"Grace possessed him," answered the demon. "Buffy was here first, men get first take. It's better this way, Grace is killed, and Angel can't die."   
  
"I don't give a damn about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute." Buffy's voice had hardened. So many times before had James killed Grace, so many times had this been played, it must be played a different way this time.   
  
Angel moved his hand forward, it fell softly onto Buffy's cheek, and only a woman could touch so soft and sincere as he had. "I know," Angel finally spoke. "But it's over. It has to be." Angel turned and began to run. Well not run more like jog slow enough for a person to catch up without a try.   
  
"Come back here!" Buffy shouted at the speeding off Angel. Buffy began to chase Angel and soon pulled him to a halt while she shouting "We're not finished!" Buffy's eyes were filled with tears as so were Angel's. "You don't care anymore? Is that it?" Buffy asked searching for an answer.   
  
Angel looked down; it looked quite unnatural for a tall man, more than a head and half taller than Buffy, sounding like a girl and crying, this had to make Connor laugh but never once made him accept his father any more than he had that morning. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how I feel." Angel had to force the words out.   
  
"Then tell me you don't love me! Say it!" Buffy leaned into Angel, like a man or boy would do so.   
  
"Is that what you need to hear?" Angel straightened up, making him all the more taller than his former lover. "Will that help? I don't. Now let me go." Angel moves to the side attempting to slide away from Buffy or James, whoever it was.   
  
"No." Buffy held tight to Angel's arms, making it hard to go. "A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody!" Buffy let her grip slip from Angel and pulled out a gun instead. The gun was aimed forward, straight at Angel. "Love is forever. I'm not afraid to use it, I swear!" Buffy insured which made the slayer all the more unfamiliar looking. Slayers have no need for guns. "If I can't be with you." Buffy began.   
  
"Oh, my god!" Angel whispered then turned and began running again.   
  
"Don't walk away from me bitch!" Buffy shouted taking a step forward. Angel froze in his place, debating what to do next, coming to an agreement he took off running seconds later. Buffy put down the gun, obviously not wanting to use it, and began to chase him. Angel swiftly pulled open the double doors that stood in his way and entered onto the balcony. "Stop it! Stop it!" Buffy demanded as she followed. "Don't make me!" She bluffed. Connor took off running after them, appearing to be interested in what was about to happen.   
  
Grace or Angel froze. They obeyed and turned around to face Buffy. "All right." Angel's voice softer, softer than Connor has ever heard it. "Just.you know you don't want to do this. Let's both just calm down. Now give me the gun," Grace ordered except in a much nicer way than James had.   
  
"Don't!" Buffy shouted, seemingly unable to stay in one place, she bobbed from one foot to the other. "Don't do that, dammit! Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid-" Well Buffy would have finished of coarse, but she pulled the trigger, accidentally. The bullet hit Grace in the chest, missing the heart all together but landing in some other important organ that was greatly needed.   
  
"James," breathed Angel. He cupped his hands over the wound but knew there was no chance for further life. With that lost hope, he let death have him. With a faint or kill, whichever it was, Angel fell back and over the side of the balcony. The shock look that had crossed James's face when the bullet found its mark was no longer there. It was long; now a sad horrible _expression took its place. James found himself walking to the music room. The school was abandoned so it really didn't matter where you killed someone but he still walked to the music room. Sliding her hands lightly, Buffy put on some music, an unusual song indeed, it owned the name of 'I only have Eyes for you." Buffy slowly drew the gun to her head. But midway a hand stopped her destiny. Buffy spun around and to her astonishment; it was the only person she ever had loved - Grace for James and Angel for Buffy. 4 lives were saved, although two only beheld the gift of life, the other two were free to move onto whatever was there to take them.   
  
"Grace!" Came Buffy's surprised voice. What was this? She was dead, Grace. How could she be right beside Buffy and dead at the same time?   
  
"Don't do this," warned Angel, his voice full of love. Of coarse Connor and the demon were behind Grace, James, Buffy and Angel.   
  
"But.but I killed you," Buffy pointed out confused. If she had killed him, then how was he standing in front of her?   
  
"It was an accident. It wasn't your fault," assured Angel.   
  
"It is my fault," protested Buffy. Of coarse it was her fault; she is the one that had the gun after all.   
  
"Hush," demanded Angel. "I'm the one who should be sorry, James," insisted Angel. "You thought I stopped loving you, but I never did," he explained. "I loved you with my last breath. Shh.no more tears," Angel as he wiped away her tears. The couple leaned into each other and embraced themselves in an oh so passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for at least 5 minutes. The kiss resealed the love that James and Grace once had and with that, the spirits were free to go. And so they did; in a blinding flash of light, they released themselves from the abnormal people's bodies and went into the nothingness in the ceiling. As so many would say, maybe Buffy and Angel didn't realize the ghost were gone cause they continued their kiss until it was finished, even after they just stared.   
  
"Angel." Buffy stated more than asked.  
  
A growl escaped from Angelus's mouth. Angelus moved forward as to hug but quickly changed his action as to push her which he indeed succeeded to do so. Buffy stared dumbstruck as Angelus stormed out of the school.  
  
"Well that's a bit mean," Connor pointed out. Obviously Angelus and Buffy couldn't hear him or the demon. "How is this suppose to make me like Angel better? Show me how he was without a soul and then I'll love him?"  
  
"Uh.well.yeah, actually. Obviously he has a soul so you might want to think twice before you call him Angelus again," the demon stated in an all-know voice. That was getting on Connor's nerves also. As if to shimmer, the two were out of the school and into the alley once more. The alley that was filled with demons, were there demons because the leader felt insecure or were there demons because that's how much power the leader need; because this travel across all ages needed too much energy?  
  
"Alright, Connor, you are free to go," the demon said in a what seemed as a disappointed voice.  
  
"Why?" Connor asked. The question caught the leader, all powerful demon, off guard. Why? Because that is what you wanted! You've been bugging me about it and when I let you, you ask why! Kids these days.are so like the ones 1000 years ago. Somethings just never change.  
  
"Because, you must. There's not enough energy for another trip. Oh, but don't worry, first I will let in on a secret then don't worry because I will find you when the trip must continue. "The secret is something that would hurt Angel darely. You have a choice, Connor. Tell Angel because he needs to know or don't tell him and he'll find out the hard way, there's no telling what would happen if he found out by Buffy, or even worst, Spike. Do you-"  
  
  
  
"What is the secret?" Connor asked getting quite impatient; after all he has been out for nearly 2 hours and well slaying just shouldn't take that long. But hey, no sweat, he didn't live with Angel, so no one's there to care if he's gone.  
  
"Oh, right, I nearly forgot," the demon said suddenly, sounding so human it was pathetic. Connor rolled his eyes, the only thing that made him resemble a normal teenager. "Buffy slept with Angel, that's how he lost his soul of coarse. Well first off I see un tidings in his future. Well I'm not the smartest demon so I have no idea what un tidings mean but Angel will lose his soul again. And that's not the one I want you to tell him. Buffy has slept with Spike. Angel sired Spike, well sort of; he sired Drusilla and Dru sired Spike, so it's all the same thing. Spike and Dru are evil of coarse. But recently a spell was cast and Spike has regained his soul. They've slept together quite a few times, not that Buffy's happy about it. But hey she was resurrected so there's bound to be things wrong with her. Now be on your way and you might consider telling Angel." When Connor just stood there the demon added, "Go on, it's way past your bedtime. Go on."  
  
"You expect me to tell Angel that his first love slept with his creation after he left?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yeah. Either that or he finds out from Buffy and that might not turn out too good." The demon knew Connor would turn his back on demons so he took action. In a blink of an eye all the demons vanished. Connor stood, debating whether to tell Angel or let him find out for himself.  
  
Connor began to walk, slowly, like most teenagers do. He looked down, as if he didn't know his way around, anyways. When Connor removed his eyes from the ground, he found himself in front of the Hyperion Hotel, Angel's place. Shrugging the insecurity off he entered the hotel. Angel was behind the computer in the main lobby, or just where you stand as soon as you enter.  
  
Connor looked down as if he were to inspect Angel's floor then he glanced back up to face Angel. "Angel. Buffy has slept with Spike." 


	3. Face one, Buffy vs Faith For who? Angel

O.C. Sorry for the title of this chapter, I saw it as a story and well it sort of would fit this chapter.   
  
Deny thy father, refuse thy name   
  
The sudden outburst from Connor had totally caught Angel off guard. Who does Connor think he is? Being alive for a year and now he knows all this stuff about the slayer and other close vampires to Angel? "Buffy wouldn't do that?" Angel seemed to be holding his temper pretty well now in days. Actually Angel hardly ever got mad in Sunnydale.   
  
"But she did," protested Connor stepping forward, more closer. A move like this wouldn't have gone unnoticed but the anger was rising dearly in Angel.   
  
"I don't believe you," spat an already angry dead guy. Angel felt lightheaded, never before had he realized that there is something he could hate more than Buffy's death, it proved to be Buffy's lust.   
  
"But you should!" Declared the troubled teen. Angel's eyes must've blazed red or further more black, fore Connor began to carefully choose his words. He had seen half of the life Angel had shared with Buffy; that isn't what he wanted, further more that isn't what he can hold. All this information that happened before he was born, or rather than after his mother's death; but he didn't know that. No, of coarse he didn't, the wise demon that proclaimed to be Voldemort had never showed him the moment Angel killed his own sire. Connor knew Voldemort wasn't the demon's name, of coarse the kid was a kid so naturally he had read Harry Potter.   
  
"How would you know?" Angel asked. Never once did he doubt his son, why should he? Connor never met Buffy, Buffy killed the monsters that he hated and Connor couldn't have made that up, further more Connor doesn't know who Spike is. Or so Angel thought.   
  
"I got a glimpse," Connor confessed not at all thinking that Angel would believe him. But Angel had been around for more than 245 years; he's seen some mighty unnatural things.   
  
"Is this a bad time for you? I could come back." Connor didn't exactly mean to say it, but fear was creeping up on him and it was planning to stay.   
  
"Is this a joke?" Angel asked stepping forward as if he was going to strike out at any moment. Connor couldn't stop himself from backing up. But Angel step forth so much that he backed Connor up against a wall. "Is it?" Angel demanded rising his voice.   
  
"Well, he did say you would get mad," Connor mumbled.   
  
"Is it? Is this a joke? You find a better way to spike me?" Angel nearly punched the wall as he placed his hand on it, face length with Connor.   
  
"No!" Connor immediately answered. Connor felt himself getting mad. Why get angry with this? Connor didn't know Buffy nor wished to, he didn't care for Spike and he really didn't care how mad Angry got. "If you don't believe me fine. Call Buffy if you want to." With that Connor pushed Angel's arm away, fore it was blocking his way, after that he marched right out those doors only to run into this so called Voldemort.   
  
"He gets mad?" The demon asked as if he already knew the answer. Connor strained his neck to look up.   
  
"Really," answered Connor. Connor didn't to be moved but the demon led Connor away from the Hyperion hotel and into yet another alley.   
  
"You've seen how Buffy reacted to Angel, now it's time to see how the current slayer acted toward Angel. And you might find yourself liking her but keep in mind she's in jail because Angel talked her into turning her in for her crimes. Buckle up, kid." The demon snapped his fingers and they shimmered into Angel's mansion.   
  
"Where are we?" Connor asked gazing around the unfamiliar mansion.   
  
"This is where your father had stayed for the three years he was beside the slayer. This is known as.Angel's mansion. Alright moving on, watch the movie," the demon ordered pointing at Angel.   
  
Angel has a fire going in an urn and several small bowls of powders in various colors on a small table. "Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum," Angel chanted.   
  
"What's that mean?" Connor asked the demon.   
  
"Arise, Flame of life. Come forth from your place of the elements, into this world of the living," translated the demon.   
  
Angel shakes some green powder into his hand, throws it into the flame, which makes the flame begin to burn green. "Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum," Angel chanted once more.   
  
Connor opened his mouth to say something but the demon interrupted him, "It means the same thing it did the first time he said it."   
  
Angel shakes some of a red powder into his hand, throws it into the flame forcing the flame to begin to burn red. The red Living Flame burns intensely in the urn.  
  
Angel turns around to get the glove, but stops when he sees Gwendolyn walk in. He stares at her unwaveringly.   
  
"What do you want?" Angel asked.   
  
"Gwen Post. Mr. Giles sent me," Gwen answered.   
  
"What for?" Angel asked suspected her to be lying.   
  
"To help you destroy the glove," Gwen answered. Gwen took a look at the urn and asked, "Is that the Living Flame?"   
  
"Yes," Angel simply answered.   
  
Gwen goes to the table by the urn. "Look, I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but Lagos is on his way here now." Gwen looks the urn over. "If you're performing the ritual incorrectly, it will only make the glove more powerful," she informed.   
  
"Alright," Angel spat. He took a step closer to the urn.   
  
"Good. Where is the glove?" Gwen asked glancing around.   
  
"It's in the trunk," Angel answered. He turns around to get the glove from the trunk.   
  
"No!" Connor shouts stepping forward. The demon grabs a hold of his arm; when Connor looks up at him he just shakes his head. Gwen grabs a shovel that's leaning against the table and swings it hard into his head. He falls to the floor unconscious.   
  
"That's what I love about this town. Everyone's so helpful," Gwen revealed. Connor's glare burned into her.   
  
Gwendolyn hurries over to the trunk and tries to open it. She finds it locked. She tries yanking at the old padlock, but it doesn't give. "Bugger!" She mutters. Gwen takes the shovel and jams it into the padlock a few times. The old lock breaks readily. She reaches down to removes it. Behind her Angel gets up from, the floor   
  
She takes the shovel and jams it into the padlock a few times. The old lock breaks readily. She reaches down to remove it. Behind her Angel gets up from the floor sporting his game face.   
  
"Okay..." He began. Gwen looks at him surprised. "That hurt," Angel confessed.   
  
Gwen holds the shovel defensively. "It was supposed to kill you. If you'd been human, it would have. But." Gwen breaks the handle over her knee. "I believe this is your poison." She swings at Angel's midsection with her long stake, but he sidesteps her to avoid the blow. She wings back the other way, but this time aims for his face, so of coarse he ducks. She swings again, but Angel middle blocks the hit and takes the opportunity to punch her in the face. She takes the blow hard and falls down, she loses her grip on the shovel handle. Gwen scrambles onto all fours and starts to make a run for it. Angel circles around the urn with the Living Flame, grabs her by the back of the neck as she rises to her feet and pushes down on her neck to stop her then throws her against a wall. She slides to the floor nearly unconscious. Angel grabs her by the shoulder just as Faith barges in holding a long club with a steel hook embedded in the business end.   
  
"Mrs. Post!" Exclaimed Faith. Angel lets go of Gwendolyn, growls as he faces Faith.   
  
Faith was obviously angry; she let that get the best of her. "I can't believe how much I'm gonna kill you."   
  
Angel was a vampire they have no fears. "You're not getting that glove," Angel informed.   
  
"You wanna bet?" Faith asked. Before faith has a chance to attack with her club, Angel does a low in-to-out crescent kick, knocking it from her hands. Faith body checks him, but he easily absorbs the blow, taking only a slight step backward.  
  
Gwen begins to come to, and watches the fight. Angel does a backhand swing to Faith's head, making it snap back and to the side. She whirls back around, infuriated, and delivers a backhand punch to his face followed immediately with another punch. Angel tries to return with a punch, but he swings too wide, Faith has plenty of time to duck it. Angel's follow through leaves him in an awkward position, and Faith takes immediate advantage. She bends over his right side and holds onto him for support as she kicks up backwards, hitting him in the head with a reverse snap kick. He is dazed with pain. She steps away from his side and stomps down on the back of his right knee, causing him to fall. Faith grabs Angel by the shirt and launches him into the air. He lands on one side of the couch and back rolls over the coffee table to the other section set at a right angle. He is severely stunned. Faith runs over to him, sees that he is defenseless and raises her stake.  
  
"Damn!" Connor shouted amazed.  
  
She swings down hard with it directly at his chest, when out of nowhere an arm reaches in and catches her swing. She looks to her side to see that it's Buffy.   
  
"What?" Faith gasped confused. Buffy grabs her by the waist and throws her away from Angel. Connor found himself grinning at the rescue of Angel. Although he would just as much enjoyed watching Angel die as well.  
  
"See that Connor? That is what Buffy and Angel did for each other. They saved each other from everyone else, but they could save each other from each other." The demon had a great way of talking. He could place his words perfectly, which made you think, why would a demon do that? After all most demons don't care to talk.  
  
  
  
Buffy backed away from Faith and gained her fighting stance. "I can't let you do it, Faith," Buffy replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You're confused, Twinkie," Faith revealed, her face gaining an ironic smile. "Let me clear you up." Faith threw her pointing finger at Angel. "Vampire," she declared then brought her finger back so it points to herself. "Slayer." Faith threw her finger toward Angel once more. "Dead vampire."   
  
  
  
  
  
"There's a lot that you don't understand," protested Buffy.   
  
  
  
"Faith." Gwen began, her voice and strength not fully back. The two slayers turned to look at her. "She doesn't know. She's blinded by love."  
  
  
  
The two Slayers look over at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Faith, no," ordered Buffy.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Trust me," pleaded Gwen. Faith took a glance back at Buffy then back to Gwen then back to Buffy once again.   
  
  
  
Buffy released her guard. "Faith, we can figure this out." Faith does a full spinning hook kick to Buffy's face. She takes the hit hard, falling to her knees. Faith delivers two roundhouse kicks to Buffy's gut while she's still on the floor. Buffy stands up and does an uppercut to faith's right arm, knocking the stake from her hand. Buffy backhand punches Faith in the face, then punches her in the chest. She shoves Faith backward, and Faith takes a few stumbling steps trying to regain her steadiness. Buffy does a jumping double roundhouse kick, alternating her legs, both of which are blocked by Faith. Buffy tries a backhand punch but Faith blocks it. Buffy whirls around and punches Faith in the face with her other hand, catching Faith off guard. Faith leans in again and tries to punch Buffy but she middle blocks it and punches Faith in the gut then again in the face. Faith drops to the floor, but thinks fast and tries to sweep kick Buffy's legs out from under her but Buffy jumps to avoid it. Faith scramble back to her feet and the two girls face off again. Buffy blocks two roundhouse kicks from Faith. Buffy tries a high out-to-in crescent kick, which Faith easily ducks. Faith rises back up and does a spinning back kick that hits Buffy squarely in the back, sending her to her knees. Faith rushes up behind her and grabs her in a chokehold. Buffy grabs Faith's arm and twists her body around, trying to throw Faith off, but to no avail. She grabs Faith's fingers and pulls them backward cracking her knuckles. Faith lets out a cry of pain, loosening her grip. Now Buffy is able to throw Faith off with a twist of her body, and both girls end up on the floor. Faith rolls into a wall hitting her back against a corner. Buffy scrambles to her feet and runs at Faith, but she snaps out her leg and trips Buffy, making her fall again. Buffy rolls over her back and to her knees; while she is still crouched Faith comes in for an axe kick trying to hit her on the way down. Buffy cross blocks her leg, grabs her ankle and raises her arms, throwing Faith off balance and to the floor. Faith quickly gets to her feet and the two slayers face off once again. Buffy rushes Faith and grabs her by the waist. The two of them go crashing through the French doors out into the atrium; in which Connor and the demon follow. When the glass has fallen, they both roll away from each other and to their feet, facing off a fourth time. Faith gives Buffy an angry look, spins all the way around and backhand punches Buffy in the face. Faith tries another backhand punch, which Buffy blocks. Faith punches Buffy in the gut and does another backhand punch to her face, this time connecting and forcing Buffy to her hands and knees. Faith advances on her, but Buffy does a crouching back kick to her stomach, making her stagger backward into a metal garden chair. She quickly gets up, grabs the chair and throws it at Buffy who sidesteps it, and it clangs to stonewall. Faith does a half-spinning crescent kick, which Buffy ducks, but gets hit instead with Faith's next roundhouse kick. Faith swings a punch at Buffy, but she ducks it and blocks a backhand from Faith as well. Buffy fakes a punch and instead elbows Faith in the gut. Faith ducks the next punch. Buffy pushes Faith backwards and does a half spinning hook kick to her face, almost making her lose her balance.  
  
Meanwhile inside Xander looks up at the two slayers fighting it out. He rushes out to intercede. Willow helps Gwen to her feet. Back outside, Faith does a jumping roundhouse kick, which Buffy ducks. Xander comes rushing out of the broken doors, running through Connor in the process.  
  
  
  
"What are you..." Xander began but sees them faced off again and gets between them. "Stop! Guys, listen!" Faith grabs him by the shirt and throws him into a lamppost.  
  
  
  
"Hey that's uncalled for!" Shouted Connor taking a step forward. Xander bounces off of it and hits the stone walkway hard. Back at the doorway, Buffy does a diving punch, knocking Faith in the head and making her cry out in pain.  
  
  
  
Back inside Gwen makes a beeline for the trunk with the glove. She throws the lid open and unfolds the rags wrapped around the glove. Reverently she takes the glove out of the trunk and cradles it in her hands. "Finally," Gwen nearly breathed.  
  
  
  
Behind Gwen Willow is confused by her words and actions. As if sensing Willow's proximity, Gwen swings the glove around in a wide arc, hitting Willow in the face. She falls to the marble floor unconscious.  
  
  
  
Back outside Faith punches, but Buffy blocks. Buffy tries to punch, bit is also blocked. Faith tries again and is blocked again. Buffy grabs onto Faith's throat, Faith reaches up to try to pry Buffy's hand from her.  
  
  
  
Once again, back inside, Gwen holds the glove in her left hand and looks down at it. Slowly she slides her right arm into the glove. Once it's inside, she makes a fist with the clawed fingers. Suddenly the metal claws surrounding the glove's opening begin closing, poking holes into her arm one at a time until all ten have become permanently embedded in her forearm's flesh. She holds up her gloved arm and smiles maniacally at the sight, seemingly oblivious to the pain. She extends her arm above her arm above her, up toward the huge skylight and recites the Gaelic spell that will invoke the power of the glove. Connor turned and brought his attention back to Gwen. The demon followed Connor's gaze.  
  
  
  
"Taou huogan maqachte milegaing!" Gwen chanted.  
  
  
  
"Be mine, the power of Myhnegon!" Translated the demon, sensing that Connor couldn't understand her.  
  
  
  
Up in the sky lightning strikes and thunder booms. Outside Buffy and Faith stop their fighting to see what's going on. Inside Gwen breathes excitedly as she waits for the power to become hers. Lightning strikes again above the skylight. Outside Buffy and Faith stare at Gwen, still holding onto each other, no yet willing to take the chance of releasing their grip. Inside Gwen stares intently up at the sky, awaiting her reward for being the new wearer of the Glove of Myhnegon. Outside the two slayers realize their fight is no longer with each other let go.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Faith asked, stepping through the French doors. Gwen lowers her gloved arm and looks over at Faith.  
  
  
  
"Faith! A word of advice: you're an idiot," Gwen stated, a maliciously smile camping in her face.  
  
  
  
Faith and Buffy both look at her in disbelief. Gwen once again raises her arm to the sky and utters the words that will call forth the power of the glove. "Tauo freim!"  
  
  
  
"Be free!" Translated the demon.  
  
  
  
On the floor Willow wakes up and turns around just in time to see a blindingly bright bolt of lightning smash through the skylight and strike the glove. Shards of shattered glass fall everywhere, but Gwen ignores them and rejoices in her newfound power. She turns to face the slayers and extends the glove toward them. "Tauo freim!" She shouted. A bolt of energy leaps from the glove and to the two girls. They jumps out of the way, barely dodging it, but allowing the bolt to hit a tree in the atrium. Buffy and Faith look at it in amazement, then turn their attention to what they can do about Gwen. Angel also comes to now, and quickly takes in the situation. Willow gets to her feet and begins back away, stiff with fear, staring at Gwen in shocked horror. The former watcher spins around and aims the glove at her. "Tauo freim!"  
  
  
  
Thinking fast, Angel jumps to his feet and rushes toward Willow. A lightning bolt shoots through the skylight, hits the glove and it redirected at Willow. Angel reaches her just in time and roughly tackles her to the floor, out of the way. The bolt hits the fireplace instead and leaves a deep scorch mark in the marble. A side, Buffy comes up with a plan.  
  
"Can you draw her fire?" Buffy whispered fiercely to Faith.  
  
"You bet I can," Faith whispered back with confident.  
  
"Go do it," Buffy ordered.  
  
Faith gets to her feet and runs into the mansion. Gwen sees her coming. Faith ducks into a hallway and keeps running. Gwen surmises that Faith will appear at the other hallway leading from the opposite end of the room and extends her arm in that direction.  
  
"Tauo freim!" Another lightning bolt strikes the glove and is sent in the direction of the hallway just as Faith comes running out of it. She dives behind the couch, avoiding the blast from the glove. Thrilled with the power that is now hers, Gwen holds the glove up before her, staring at it with lustful desire in her eyes. "There's nothing you can do to me now," taunted Gwen.  
  
Outside Buffy sifts through the broken glass, finds a larger shard, gets to her feet and runs into the mansion.  
  
"I have the glove. With the glove comes the power." As if money signs shown in her eyes, she was deceived by lust.  
  
"I'm getting that," Buffy replied, her voice stern.  
  
Gwendolyn looks over at Buffy in surprise. Buffy throws the shard of glass end over end. It flies like a spinning blade at Gwendolyn and slices cleanly through her upper arm, severing it and the glove from her body. With nothing to control it now, the power of the glove becomes erratic, and small bolts and sparks leap from it in random directions. Another bolt of lightning strikes through the skylight, and not having a target this time, hits Gwendolyn in the chest, with a few small tendrils going in through her eyes. She screams at the top of her lungs as her body begins to writhe in pain. Everyone watches helplessly as she keeps screaming and the lightning bolts keep coming. Buffy shuts her eyes to the sight. A moment later, with one final bright lightning strike, what's left of a one-armed Gwendolyn vanishes in a bright flash of light and energy. A few small arcs of electricity are all that remain as the last of the energy dissipates, and the mansion is again in relative darkness. Buffy opens her eyes. Willow and Angel get to their feet. Outside Xander gets up also and heads inside. Faith stands up from behind the couch. All that is left in the center of the room are bits of glass and framework from the skylight, a cloud of smoke slowly rising upward and the Glove of Myhnegon with Gwendolyn's severed arm still firmly in its grip. One by one the ten claws open up, releasing it.  
  
"Wow." Connor muttered. "Where to next?" Interest rose in his voice.  
  
"Hyperion Hotel," answered the demon. The interest that shown in Connor's face quickly drained.  
  
"Why?" Connor asked.  
  
"You have to see if Angel believed you," The demon answered.  
  
Angel hurried down the stairs and to the weapons cabinet. "What are you doing?" Gun asked.  
  
"Going to Sunnydale," Angel replied as he loaded himself with a few stakes then released an giant ax into his open palms.  
  
"To stake the slayer?" Gunn asked, adding together the clues.  
  
"Not a bad idea." Angel's face was blank of all expression and his voice was dry and eerie  
  
"You're kidding right?" Gunn asked, restraining himself from believing Angel.  
  
"There's a vampire that needs slaying," Angel simply answered.  
  
"Alright, cool" Gunn replied shrugging.  
  
"Ah, no. You're going to go and kill Spike. Since Buffy slept with him I'm guessing she has something going. So you kill him and make him die and she'll get mad, at you. Just call one of the scoobies, figure this out, like a descent human being would," ordered, well more like suggested, calmly.  
  
"Uh, Fred-" Angel began.  
  
"He ain't human," Gunn pointed out. Fred glared at Gunn.  
  
"You get the point," Fred snapped.  
  
"Alright fine." Angel set all his stakes and ax onto a table. He picked up the telephone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" Came the voice, a man's voice.  
  
"Xander?" Angel asked. 


	4. Angel loves Buffy, Cordelia loves Doyle,...

"Who is this?" Xander asked. It wasn't often he got calls. But hey, all you need is a witch, slayer and vengeance demon, and Xander had all three.  
  
"Angel," Angel's voice played with the two men. Angel didn't want to sound human but he's grown to like how he acted and sounded now instead of 4 yeas ago.  
  
"Oh." Well that makes since, suppose you might need a vampire too, occasionally. "Well, what do you want?" Xander asked, he didn't mean to be rude but that's all he could be toward Angel after what had happened with Angel and Buffy.  
  
"I heard about Buffy and I want to know more. I wanted to talk to some one close but not too close, that seems to be you," Angel's voice filled with the harshness Angelus once used on Xander during taunting him about Angel getting to Buffy first.  
  
"You must be mad. Knowing that Spike gets a girl you did and will always love. Knowing that Spike got to Buffy in half the time it took you. That must hurt," Xander, returned the harshness in spite of what Angel put him through.  
  
"Why did she do it?" Angel asked trying desperately yet not at all to hide his pain. Angel's mind searched thoroughly for answers but there was none to come.  
  
"She needed someone to occupy her lust," Xander kidded. "You left her, who else was there to turn to?" Xander asked not really expecting an answer but giving Angel enough time anyway.  
  
"You," Angel answered. Well that was the obvious answer, but friends just aren't cut out to be lovers and lovers aren't cut out to be friends. It's a law; dun matter how hard you try it can't work both ways. Angel and Buffy aren't friends, it doesn't matter how much they tell each other they are, they're not. They will forever remain lovers, without a fight, they accept it.  
  
Xander paused. Yeah, me. He thought. But that's not how it would work; it hurt. Buffy would rather go with two vampires, undead people, than go with her best friend? What's that all about? "Well, I guess I'm not good enough," Xander said, succeeding hiding the pain that rest so deep in his heart. "Guess she's after the old folks, the ones that are 200 years old than her. I don't occupy that," Xander answered. The pain that he felt for Buffy lifted a little as the time grew. He met Anya, the greatest person in his life and he loved her, that's all there is to it.  
  
"Is she happy?" Angel missed Buffy dearly; she was the only human he could stand to love. She has had a dosage of what life was like for Angel; Cordelia, well now she's different. Cordelia was a prep from the start and she's changed dramatically, yeah, but she'll never be like Buffy.  
  
"She's not as happy as a person can get," Xander admitted. "It's too hard for her, the slaying and the whole sister thing and Spike thing. She hates it, Angel. She thinks that Willow should have left her dead. But what she doesn't get is that we need her, everyone does, it's her who doesn't need us," Xander admitted. He had been noticing that lately. Now Buffy never seemed happy, that fake smile she pulled just wasn't working.  
  
"Oh." Well this news didn't please Angel. Angel was miserable, and all he wanted was the people he used to see everyday happier than him, and that just didn't happen.  
  
"You're gonna make a show?" Xander asked what Angel was planning on doing. Everyone knew how Angel felt, even if he did try to hide it. Plus he needed a break from all this Connor drama.  
  
"I don't know," Angel lied. Angel couldn't help this. He knew that if he were to leave L.A. something bad might happen; but this jealous and anger that burned so deep and so strong was winning him over. "Thanks," Angel thanked Xander.  
  
"All right, man," Xander, said. They both hanged up. Angel rose from the seat that he had sunk into second before.  
  
"Well?" Asked Fred, watching Angel as if he would strike out at them any second. Fred's face concerned wariness, mostly. But she was always worried; it appeared to be a lady's gene.  
  
"I've got to see Buffy." Angel unwilling showed his fear and pain. But nevertheless he pushed his way past the uncertain Gunn and Fred and onto the door. With a glance out he realized it was daytime. "Damn." He made his way to the kitchen and pulled up a trap door on the floor.  
  
"I didn't know that was there," Gunn informed Fred and Angel. "How come?" He asked.  
  
"I haven't used it since.Doyle died." Pain seemed to be all around him, why won't it just leave him be? Angel didn't wait for another question he dropped down into the sewers and allowed Gunn to kick the door close. Angel walked freely through the sewers. He had planned to drive to Sunnydale or at least take a bus, but that seemed impossible right now and he needed to see her. No one can say why, it's just a must. Connor hadn't gone to Angel's he went straight to his apartment, to find Cordelia. "Cordelia?" His voice grew louder with curiosity. Cordelia loved Angel, not Connor; Cordelia should live with Angel, not Connor.  
  
"Connor. Where have you been?" Cordelia asked. She laid on his bed, looking a thick book.  
  
"Around. What are you doing here?" Connor asked stepping further into the room.  
  
"I still need a place to stay," Cordelia answered without glancing up at him. She continued flipping through the book, it was a book on demons, and she was obviously looking for something.  
  
"What about Angel?" Connor asked as he inched forward. How was Angel? Besides mad and sad.  
  
"He's still a little mad. I didn't want to crowd." Cordelia's eyes finally found Connor making him even more uncomfortable. Connor had nothing else to say. He had no questions for Cordelia.  
  
"What are you doing?" Connor asked, in a move to change the subject. Connor sat on the bed besides Cordelia and looked into the book. Demons of all sorts, ghost, goblins, it went beyond most of the books Fred, Wesley and Angel used.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out more on that beast," Cordelia answered.  
  
"Oh." Well it was pretty obvious. "You've known Angel for a while huh?" Connor asked. It's been aching badly. She's known Angel for 7 years, that's a long time.  
  
"Yeah. Guess we went to high school together except we didn't." Cordelia wasn't paying attention to Connor and that made him mad except he found it hard to be mad at Cordelia; what with what she grew up know and had to go through.  
  
"How did he act?" Connor asked. He did see how Angel acted but that was 4 different acts.  
  
"He acted dead. He was always sorry and he didn't want to crowd Buffy so he would let her run the show. Except when we all were kidnapped in an attempt to rise the master again, he took lead, only to see why Buffy acted like such a bitch. He's changed, Connor. Since Doyle." Cordelia trailed off. Doyle, ah yes, the half demon that died saving Angel, Cordelia's and thousands others lives.  
  
"How did Doyle act?" Connor asked. Sure he'd seen a part of when Doyle and Cordelia were acted like the faithful, loyal sidekicks, but that was only once.  
  
"He was cute. He didn't want me to know bout the whole him being demon thing, and he was pretty good at hiding it. I found out about him like an hour before he was killed. I loved him and he loved me." She was staring into space. She paused and looked down at the book but she made no attempt to read it. Visions of Doyle crowded her mind. "He had a gift. The powers to be sent him to help Angel, they sent him with a gift. He had visions. And you know, I grew up at Sunnydale so it came natural, I just thought that he was human, how stupid was I. I would have noticed him if he wasn't always with Angel. And how he loved me, it's sad. In the concept that a person as I am now would love him, but 3 years ago I wouldn't waste a breath on him." Cordelia's eyes went wet, no tears ran, they just stayed there.  
  
"You miss him?" Connor asked, staring at Cordelia and some how feeling her pain.  
  
"Yeah." The tears now ran down. "I miss him so much. I never really got to know him. All he was to me was some Irish freak that Angel liked. He was as source of information, nothing more. Now, he's gone and." Cordelia couldn't admit to loving him anymore, it hurt more that it appeared to.  
  
"Over think the powers to be would send him back. To help you and Angel. It would help, wouldn't it?" Connor asked, his face no longer held that of what it used to, it twisted with pain. Pain for Cordelia and Angel.  
  
"It would help a lot. It would remove what pain we felt. But they wouldn't. They just want to keep throwing tastes at us without any care of what we're going through." The anger for the PTB grew and touched Connor.  
  
"Maybe they don't know," Connor suggested but the suggestion was turned down with a shake of the head from Cordelia.  
  
"No, they can see all, past and future. They just don't care." Cordelia wiped the tears away. It's been so long since she had cried.  
  
"Sorry." Connor was sorry, he truly was. "Cordelia, you know Spike, don't you?" Connor asked changing the subject from Doyle.  
  
"Yeah. Last time I saw him he was helping Buffy destroy Angel," Cordelia answered.  
  
"Well, they're more than that. They slept together. And I don't know if Angel believed me when I told him or not but I can't go back to see. And since you've known all these people I don't for so long, I thought you might want to know." Connor took the book from Cordelia's lap and began to flip through it. It seemed like hours Angel had been walking in the sewers. He wasn't tired, he could go forever but he was running impatient. Angel finally stopped; the smell was getting too strong. He climbed a rusty ladder and pushed aside a sewer hole lid to realize that it was night. Angel climbed out of the sewers and stood. He looked around, in all directions, this was it, he was in Sunnydale. Angel sniffed then turned around and started to walk. "What kind of demon was Doyle?" Connor asked without looking at Cordelia.  
  
"Well.I don't know. He never told me. But that doesn't matter, he was on the home team." Cordelia could no longer look at Connor. She couldn't keep herself from answering his questions; the same as she couldn't keep herself from seeing Doyle, seeing him where he only lived, in her mind.  
  
"Did he know the slayer?" Connor asked as he continued to go through the books. There were lots of demons, most he's never heard of.  
  
"Buffy, yeah. But that wasn't the best encounter. Angel got turned human and they renewed their love then he chose to remain a vampire and she returned to Sunnydale. Doyle basically just fed Angel. He was very hungry." Cordelia grinned at the memory; those were the times when happiness didn't seem so impossible. Those were the times when love was easy.  
  
"You don't belong with Angel," Connor told her, his voice so cold, so soft. Connor stopped flipping and looked closer at a demon.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Cordelia asked, her eyes now shone on his face.  
  
"Because. Angel loves Buffy; he'd pick her over you any day. So you shouldn't be throwing yourself at him when he'd dismiss you that easily. And you love Doyle. He was better than Angel. Don't sink." Connor read silently about the demon.  
  
"What is that?" Cordelia asked looking at the book.  
  
"A manticore. It's a magical creature. I saw one.in town, as in L.A. You know how there's mysterious killings going on? Well that thing fits the description for all of them." Connor was beginning to make sense. Yeah, true there had been quite a few murders lately. The victims were said to be poisoned but not the regular way. A needle injected the victim, sometimes more than once. The needle had some resemblances to the scorpions but it was not that. There's a drawing of the Manticore in the book. The creature had a body of what looked like a lion but the face was of a man. Connor had seen that thing in the bushes but he didn't care that much for it then, only now did he wish he had.  
  
"We should tell Angel," Cordelia told Connor. Connor gave her an unhappy face.  
  
"Always running to Angel. Just because he's been a live for 300 years doesn't mean anything. I know some vampires too. Here you go to Angel, get his scope and I'll go to.Eve." Connor seemed pretty satisfied with his decision.  
  
"Who's Eve?' Cordelia asked. Cordelia ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook. She folded it and stuck it in the book as a bookmark then she closed the book.  
  
"Eve's a vampire. She's been around for about 600 years and experienced quite a lot. Before she was changed she was a witch so she knows all about these magic beasts and stuff. She has a 21st century style despite her age. You wouldn't like her." Connor slide off the bed and to a standing position.  
  
"Oh. Okay. That seems like a good idea." Cordelia stood next to Connor. They both walked out of the apartment then went their separate ways. Connor took his to an empty warehouse while Cordelia went the path to the Hyperion hotel. Angel knocked rather harder than necessary on Buffy's door. Buffy pulled the door open and froze. She didn't know how to react.  
  
"Who died?" Buffy finally asked her face not at all a joke.  
  
"No one," Angel answered uncomfortably. "Can I?" Angel asked, he wasn't allowed in her house without her permission.  
  
"Oh! Right," Buffy said in that girly tone as she remembered about the whole vampire thing. "Angel, come in."  
  
Angel walked into her house. Buffy turned and closed the door after Angel. Dawn and Willow was in the kitchen, they just stared at him. Where Xander was? Well probably sleeping with Anya. Spike walked into the living room and stared at Angel.  
  
"Howdy dad," Spike said with a nod. The anger grew in Angel; if he could he would have chopped Spike's head off by now. Angel looked at Spike, a look that could kill, and then he turned back to Buffy.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Angel asked in that dead tone he liked to use. Buffy nodded and led Angel up the stairs and to her room. She shut the door behind him.  
  
"Something wrong?" Buffy asked taking a seat on her bed.  
  
"Yeah. Why'd you sleep with Spike?" Angel asked. Anger filled every inch but some how love devoured it. "Eve?" Connor asked a little above a whisper. A shadow showed it self. It took hold of Connor by the neck and shoved him into a wall. The face was now visible. "Eve?" Connor asked. The vampire released her grip from his neck and took a step back.  
  
"Connor," she said with a grin. "What brings you?" She asked knowing that the destroyer wouldn't show up on his own.  
  
"Found out who did all those murders and I need more info on it. You being an expert, you should know." Eve face was expressionless so Connor continued. "It's a manticore."  
  
"A manticore? Oh dangerous folk it is. No human can go up against it. When one gets scared his tail needles let fly and they sting whom ever falls in its path. It will poison every human. But vampires are different things. We're already dead." Eve gave a look of sarcasm and proudness.  
  
"So would you-" Connor began but Eve interrupted.  
  
"No. But Angel would. Angel, that goody-too-shoes, how is he?" Eve asked changing the subject smoothly.  
  
"Pissed. Why won't you?" Connor asked, changing the subject back.  
  
"Because, hello they're vicious and more than likely are working for someone and I don't want to get involved with this crap." Eve had pretty good reasons. Every bad guy lose in this city wanted her dead, and it was easy to kill a vampire. Sun or stake, it's not that difficult.  
  
"But-come on Eve," Connor whined then stopped abruptly whence he realized it.  
  
"Aw. Look at you. You've changed, young destroyer. That's cute. Looks like you papa took effect. But he'd be more up to the job." Eve turned to go.  
  
"Eve," Connor protested.  
  
"Shh!" Eve ordered. She stood still. There was noise no human could hear. As soon as Connor quieted down he heard it too and stood to listen as well. "What is that?" Eve asked as she slowly stepped past Connor and further into the warehouse.  
  
"Sounds like a person," Connor answered as he turned to look at Eve but made no attempt to move.  
  
"No. People are much too loud," Eve pointed out. "It sound like-" Eve turned around and got knocked down by something inhuman. Connor stepped forward to go up against that thing but was easily pinned against a wall.  
  
"What are you?" Connor asked. The air seeped from him, he couldn't breath, the hold was too strong.  
  
"No human," the thing answers. The thing observed Connor with much interest. "Destroyer?" it asked.  
  
"Get off," Connor ordered as he struggled to obtain what was his. The thing had no hair and a scaly head. His hands were made of scales as well, leaving scratches when he touched Connor.  
  
"You don't seem so strong," The thing pointed out.  
  
"Well, I am," Connor, protested with the little breath he had.  
  
"Demons would kill to have you where I do," the thing remarked. His sharp nails trailed down Connor's cheek while one arm pinned Connor. Connor couldn't say anything because of the lack of air.  
  
"Get away from him!" Eve ordered standing to her feet. Eve swung a fist at the demon. In return the demon pushed Connor to the ground and caught her fist. The demon pushed, sending her flying into a wall. Connor rose slowly to his feet. A blade extended out of the demons palm. He turned and shoved it into Connor's gut. Connor's face screwed into a mixture of pain and fear. The demon pulled his blade out, sending the blade back into his skin.  
  
Connor's hands slide over to his wound. Weakness and pain overtook him; he fell back and onto his back. 


	5. Manticores

"Where's Angel?" Cordelia asked as she made her way to Gunn.   
  
"Sunnydale," Gunn answered. "What's the matter?" Gunn asked based off of the look on her face.   
  
"Connor found out who caused all those killings. The thing is called a Manticore." Cordelia laid the book on a desk and opened in to where her bookmark laid, the page of the Manticore. "The thing is half man and half beast. Its tail dejects needles, poisonous needles. They kill instantly. Vampires are the only ones who can get hit and not die."   
  
Gunn took the book and observed the picture. "Surprised the looks didn't kill." Well the thing was ugly but that's no excuse to be mean. "I can't tell you why I did it, Angel," Buffy admitted. "But I've already beat myself up over it, I don't need it from you."   
  
"I'm saving people while you're here screwing a vampire?" Angel accused more than questioned.   
  
"No. Well yeah but it's not like that. I've saved more people than you have so don't get on my case. It just happened. How long are you going to be here?" Buffy asked changing the subject.   
  
"Week at the most," Angel answered reluctantly. It hurt, oh yes it did. Angel moved to Buffy's side. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped you like that."   
  
"Nah, you should be more than mad. It was my bad. Big mess up. It shouldn't have happened and I know that," Buffy told Angel. Angel took a seat besides Buffy. "Connor." Eve knelt besides Connor. "Stop the bleed," she ordered. Eve stood up once again and focused on the demon. She directed a spin kick to it's head and succeeded sending the demon to the ground. The demon went to get up but Eve kicked his sending it flying into a wall. Eve turned back to Connor and bent down once again. "Get up," she orders helping him to his feet. "Come on, we've got go." Eve led Connor to the door before the demon blocked her path.   
  
"You're not going any where," the demon informed. "You're die, remain tombed in this warehouse."   
  
"No. No. No. No, I'm not." Eve was as some would say claustrophobic. She hated being closed up, she wasn't comfortable being alone neither but she has had time to get used to that. "If you need him so much then why let him die?" Eve asked.   
  
"You going to be the cause of his death," the demon answered. Eve pulled a silver dagger from her belt. She twirled it around her fingers then let it lose unexpectantly. The dagger landed in the demon's head. The demon felled back, dead. A phone rang. Willow answered it. "Hello?"   
  
"Willow? Is Angel there?" Cordelia asked. It was good to speak to Willow, been nearly 3 years.   
  
"Yeah, hold on, Cordelia, I'll go get him." Willow laid the phone on the counter and ran up the stairs. Willow pushed open Buffy's bedroom door, getting both of their attentions. "Cordelia wants you Angel." Willow led Angel down stairs and into the dinning room.   
  
"Yeah?" Angel asked. He was surprised at how quickly Cordelia found out.   
  
"Angel. Connor got a lead on that killing spree that's going on. The thing's called a manticore. Giles probably knows more about it. Look into it, Angel," Cordelia ordered. Angel didn't need to say anything so they both hung up. Eve helps Connor limp down the street. "Anywhere to go?" Eve asked, only half full of breathe.   
  
"My apartment," Connor answered shallowly.   
  
"But who will tend to you?" Eve asked as she turned and started walking in the opposite direction of his apartment.   
  
"Can't you?" Connor wasn't asking, he was ordering.   
  
"Connor, Angel's in Sunnydale; don't worry, you won't get his help. But with a thing on the lose, you can't be alone, not this weak." Eve went silent quickly.   
  
"But with you, I won't be alone," Connor proclaimed but Eve didn't want to hear that. Demons would kill to have the destroyer, and now he wants a vampire to protect him, how could he ask her to do that?   
  
"I'll be with you Connor," Eve told him. "But I can't watch over you alone." Eve stopped in front of the Hyperion hotel. "Hey, Angel. What's shaking man?" Xander asked. He had only arrived moments earlier. Angel wasn't the happiest person to see Xander but it was good to see them all, even for a vampire.   
  
"Was that even a question?" Angel asked   
  
"No, no it wasn't. So how ya been?" Xander asked.   
  
"Good," Angel answered even though he had been nowhere near good. His life was and is horrible. "You're going to be okay, Connor," Cordelia assured the boy as she pulled his covers tighter around him. Eve had helped Connor to the room he had owned in the hotel and she helped him to bed. Eve was the only one Connor wanted to talk to. He didn't care much for Gunn nor Fred. He wasn't at all happy with Cordelia but she was there so why not like him. Cordelia fixed him up. She cleaned out the wound and bandaged it. Eve sat by his side just because he wanted her.   
  
Cordelia left the room and walked down the stairs to join Gunn in the research on the Manticore.   
  
"So.how you feeling?" Eve asked Connor. His hand gripped hers rather hard. He hadn't noticed it yet but Eve didn't mind.   
  
"Fine," Connor answered. Fine? Ha. Far from it. You try having a hole in your gut and a splinting headache.   
  
"Ok.well do you have any music or something?" Eve asked glancing around the room. Music? Probably. But music of the now? Highly doubtful, this place did belong to a 250-year-old vampire.   
  
"In the top drawer," Connor answered. "Am I boring you?" He asked. Well that did seem appropriate.   
  
"Nah," Eve said with a shake of her head dismissing it. "It's just.music makes the world go round. Now you need to rest, got a big day tomorrow. Well actually no you don't but that's what they always say in the movies." Eve shrugged and took out a C.D. player and a few CDs from the drawer.   
  
"You watch an awful lot of movies to be a vampire." Connor turned his head from Eve and closed his eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I'm hooked. But ya gotta admit, man you people today so out do people 600 years ago. Now you people just like killing people, and I'm so into that." She putted on the headphones and turned up the music. It was Eminem. "Angel, are you ok?" Buffy asked. It seemed like now she had nothing to say to him. What's up with that?   
  
"I'm fine. Same as I was 5 minutes ago when you asked me the same question," Angel answered.  
  
"Oh.well, just checking." Buffy sank back onto the couch beside Angel.  
  
"How about we all go to L.A.," Dawn suggested. "You must need some help Angel."  
  
"Well there is that apocalypse and that demon wanting Angelus." Angel didn't really think about asking Buffy for her help but now it seemed like a good idea.  
  
"Good," Dawn said almost immideatly after Angel had talk. "I mean not good. But we should get to L.A.; get demon hunting. Hook up with Wesley. It would be good to see him," Dawn said all quickly.  
  
"Dawn," Xander began. "Wesley was a nerd. A loser. Why would you-," Xander would have asked the question but Angel cut him sort.  
  
"Good idea. I wouldn't want to leave them alone.for long," Angel stated. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Connor shook in his sleep. Truth be known, he'd been having trouble sleeping for quite some time; but Eve took her time to watch over him.  
  
Eve walked into the kitchen and dropped into a chair. Cordelia was sitting in a chair across from Eve. "What's up?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Ah," Eve answered. "Think Angel would mind if I take some of his supply. I did save his son an all; and we're practically family."  
  
"Nah. He'd spare you a bag. At the most." Cordelia was still trying to find more on the demon but this time she was looking more into the murders, mostly inspecting the photos.  
  
Eve slipped out of the chair and pulled open the fridge, she then took out a bag of blood and eyed it. She let go of the fridge door, allowing it to shut on it's own. She was starving; it'd take 4 hours for Connor to fall asleep and she hadn't eaten for 12 at the least. Eve turned to the side then turned back as she morphed into her game face. She bit smoothly into the bag and proceeded to suck. Cordelia looked from the computer to Eve, a disgusting look on her face.  
  
The bag was gone in an instant. Eve licked her lips clean. "Hey, wanna see a trick?" Eve asked as she slipped into a stool beside Cordelia.  
  
"Sure," Cordelia said dully. Of coarse she didn't care much for the tricks, but her eyes were getting tired of looking at a lit screen.  
  
"Brace yourself." Eve glanced around the kitchen as if she was looking for something. She laid her right hand flat on the counter, a good distance from the computer. With a push, flames jumped out of her palm and stood on her hand. Cordelia jumped at this and looked more closely.  
  
"How do you do that?" She asked without removing her eyes from the flame.  
  
"Well that's a no brainier. I'm a witch. I've been alive for 600 or whatever years so I've had time to gain the magic." Eve brought her burning hand into the air and clapped. The flame turned blue then to snow and fell on the counter.  
  
"Wow," Cordelia stated amazed. "Willow sure can't do that. But she can throw people, a lot. Can you?"  
  
"Of coarse. I can deflect attacks and shimmer. It makes being a demon a little more better. Wanna see?" Eve's voice filled with enthusiasm. She rose from the stool, not feeling up to a rest any more.  
  
"Hey, can you see the future?" Cordelia asked hopefully. If she could then maybe she'll be able to see where and who the Manticore kills next.  
  
"Some times," Eve answered. It was true, she could.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll be able to figure the code for this Manticore." Cordelia nodded to the computer. Turns out, people had spotted the beast. They had token pictures of it, but no one had believed them. 


	6. Poisonous

Poisonous O.C. I'm so so sorry! I uploaded the wrong document. So I didn't finish this story, but if you'd take your time I finished the ending so it's clearer. Once again so so sorry. By the way, that episode last night rocked. Angelus kicks ass. Even though everyone knows that Doyle would have been back if Glenn hadn't died. So this story is dedicated to Glenn, in loving memory.  
  
Wesley smoothly, coolly, entered the Hyperion hotel. He glanced around, figured Fred and Gun was upstairs so he proceeded onto the kitchen where he found Cordelia and Eve.  
  
"What's up," Eve asked as soon as Wes came in, with a nod. Wes nodded to her. "Name's Eve," she told him as if she was reading his mind.  
  
Wesley nodded and shook the hand she offered. "Wesley."  
  
"So, this is how the Angel investigations work. Pretty slow. How bout we go and stake ourselves some vamps?" Eve pleaded, the boredom showed in her voice.  
  
"It's kind of dangerous without Angel," Wesley answered. It was, after all, humans vs. vampires just never ended in the good way.  
  
"Come on man. Let me show you how a person should kill vampires." The expression on Wesley's face didn't change. "Please?"  
  
Wesley half glanced at Cordelia who shrugged him an answer then he was back to Eve. "15 minutes."  
  
Patrol was real slow. Angel decided to join Buffy during patrol. Just like old times. Angel's eyes remained on the pavement throughout most of it. How could he laugh with her, or talk to her at all, after what she did. After what she does, after how she acts. How could a person change so much during 4 years?  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked, knowing that she didn't need to ask a question. Angel turned to look at her, his eyes completely blank, not wanting to love anymore, not wanting to feel anything.  
  
"I'm fine," Angel, said half annoyed half wishing that he hadn't come in the first place. Buffy didn't believe in him, how could person remain the same for 4 years?  
  
"Angel. I'm sorry. But you left. I had to move on. I'm sorry for hurting you. You know I still love you so stop casting me aside and talk to me." Buffy laid her hand on his arm softly, making him stop and face her.  
  
"I didn't mind you dating or moving on but I planned you to move onto the living not the younger." Angel glanced but down. Buffy softly raised his chin.  
  
"Angel." Her hand found the back of his neck and then pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Connor slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around the room, giving them time to adjust. Eve wasn't there, not that he cared.  
  
"Connor?" A voice asked, the owner rising from her seat. "How you feeling?" She asked as she moved closer to his side.  
  
"Cordelia?" Connor asked in a childish voice. He was still dead tired even though he's been asleep for 5 hours. The wound was still bleeding, seeping through the blanket. It still hurt, a lot more than a normal stab would.  
  
"How's the stab?" Cordelia ask sinking to her knees as she leaned over the bed side.  
  
"Better," Connor lied. It'd looked better if he'd seem to be improving.  
  
"Can I take a look?" Cordelia asked, in a steady, trying desperately not to make him mad.  
  
Connor was about to say no but a shock went through him, triggering the wound, making it bleed more and causing him to groan in the process. Cordelia rose to her feet and sat on the edge of the bed. She pushed the cover off of Connor. His shirt was covered in that blood liquid. Cordelia slowly peeled up his shirt. The wound hadn't healed at all; in fact it looked bigger to Cordelia than it was 5 hours ago.  
  
"The bandage hadn't stop it at all," Cordelia said more to herself than to Connor. Pain rose in Connor's face as he laid back onto the pillow. This was a pain, a pain he couldn't fight, a pain he couldn't ignore and a pain he couldn't do anything about. It angered him, more than anyone could imagine. How could he of give that demon a chance to get the best of him? How could he come crawling back to Angel when he was down? "Connor. I don't think this is a normal cut. I've seen stabbed wounds before, hell I've had one by own, they're not suppose to grow. How'd the weapon look?"  
  
"It was a knife. Like a steel stake. But.It came from his body; stabbed itself out of his hand then returned," Connor forced himself to say, trying to wash away the pain.  
  
"Oh.Well, this could be poison or, or something else bad. Wish we had someone else to depend on besides Angel," Cordelia spoke to herself with the knowledge that Connor could hear her.  
  
"You do," a familiar voice stated, with a taste of an Irish accent. Cordelia's eyes dashed up to meet the demon's.  
  
"Doyle?" Cordelia asked still not believing what she saw. Cordelia slid rather fast off the bed, but smoothly, lightly, trying not to hurt Connor. She ran inches to the door and flung a hug on Doyle. When it was far past letting go time Cordelia couldn't bring herself to. She had let him go once, she was too afraid that if she were to let him go this time, he might vanish; it might all be a dream.  
  
"Cordelia," Doyle breathed. "We've never hugged," he recapped. They never did, and now he didn't have to say anything to make her. He wouldn't push her off, no he loved her too much; he absorbed the hug.  
  
Connor shook on the bed; it wasn't out of coldness it was out of shock. He was going into shock. His breathing became shallow, unbearable, unstoppable. Cordelia released Doyle from the hug and turn to look at Connor.  
  
"What's happen?" Cordelia asked Doyle. Boy it sure did feel good to ask some you actually know.  
  
"Shock," Doyle answered. He walked into the room and to Connor's bedside. "Hey. Don't go to sleep. No, stay awake." Doyle shook Connor lightly. Connor eyes fluttered open then close then open once more. "Cordelia." Doyle turned to Cordelia. "Ice. And a wet towel. I don't know how to treat his wound but that should help at least." Doyle never ordered around Cordelia but she took this order and left the room  
  
"Doyle?" Connor asked without looking at him. Doyle turned to look at Connor. Connor had brought up the closest hand and laid it on Doyle's. "How'd you get back? You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"Powers to be. They figured that Angel was on the losing team, why not throw in another helpful demon. Who are you?" Doyle asked all in one sentence.  
  
"Connor. Angel's son," Connor answered. He wasn't able to form full sentences, he could hardly stay awake.  
  
"Oh," Doyle said. He wasn't sure how a vampire with dead sperm could have a child but hey that's ok. Cordelia returned with the ice and water.  
  
Wesley throws a vampire into a wall. They had accidentally walked into an alley full of them. Wesley would have back out but Eve stopped him; well Eve and the vampires.  
  
Eve ran to the wall, step on it with one foot, pushing off of it, kicking the vampire in the head. Wesley stakes one vampire then throws the same stake and stakes an oncoming one. Eve swings in the direction of a few vampires. A ball of fire leaves her hand and hits the one straight in front of her. The vampire catches on fire, and then stumbles back into two more, catching them on fire. A vampire over powers Wesley and pins him up against a wall. Eve is too busy taking on a few vamps herself. Eve jumps into the air, spreading her legs, managing to kick both. The vampire lowers his head to Wes's neck. With looking Eve throws a stake at the vampire, dusting it.  
  
Eve swings at one; her punch is blocked. She smoothly turns the block into a spin kick, which is also blocked. The vampire thrust his palm forward, catching Eve in midsection, throwing her back a great distance. Eve pulls out a stake and throws it at the vampire, dusting it. Wesley dusts the final vampire with no trouble.  
  
"Well, they sucked." Eve looked thoroughly at the alley, but it was vamp free. "So up for another round?" Eve asked, not at all joking.  
  
"Nah. We have to get back." Wesley didn't know about Connor, what was there to get back to?  
  
"Oh. Well.fine. But that's just cause it's almost sun rise." Eve took the lead in the walking. If there were to be any more vampires, Eve wanted to be the one who would fight them  
  
"Sun's almost up," Buffy stated even though she knew Angel already knew. They walked steadily back to the Summer's home. Angel stood uncomfortably at the door. What was he suppose to do?  
  
Buffy looked over at Angel. Willow had already fallen asleep, Dawn had been put to bed as well. Anya and Xander were not there, no noise, nothing to do. Nothing felt the same anymore.  
  
"Buffy." Angel finally broke the silence. He looked over at Buffy and caught her gaze. They were lost for a split second.  
  
"Angel, I love you." It had been eating her up inside. Buffy had no need to say, of coarse Angel already knew; but she felt that she had to say it for herself, not him.  
  
"I love you too," Angel confessed. "Buffy, we said this could never be, thousands times before, but this has to be. Not you and me, but.we should have never met.but now that we have." the space between the two had been lessening, but now there was no more room to take, they were touching before either realized it.  
  
Angel leaned in, as so did Buffy; their lips met and they were lost in a passionate kiss. A kiss like thousands before, like old time. A kiss that meant the world to the both of them.  
  
"Doyle?" Eve asked. She had just walked into the hotel, Doyle was sitting behind the nearest desk, trying to do research on poisonous demons. "Yo, man, what's shakin?"  
  
"Eve?" Doyle asked, his eyes fully comprehending who was before him. Eve walked further into the hotel.  
  
"Hey, dude, ain't you like, suppose to be dead?" Eve asked as she dropped onto the round couch that separated her and Doyle.  
  
"Yeah. The Powers that be decided to give me another chance. They figured I died for a great cause, why not let me die for another one." Doyle looked closer at the screen. "Hey, Wesley, do you have ginger, olive oil, a lemon and rosmary?" Doyle asked the man that hovered over Eve.  
  
"Yeah, all except rosmary, but I think I know a place where I can get it." Wesley turned to leave but Doyle spoke up before he could.  
  
"Think you could grab some blood, two vampires here, and Angel gets picky with it." Always looking out for Angel, that's Doyle's job. Wesley turned and gave a swift nod then left. Eve stood and headed for the room. But stopped when she recognized what the herbs were for.  
  
"He has been poisoned?" Eve asked, stepping down a few steps so she could see Doyle a little better.  
  
"Yeah, it was a poisonous demon. Is that okay; it's easy to heal, just hard to figure out how," Doyle informed a trembling Eve. Eve nodded and ran up the stairs and into Connor's room. Cordelia wasn't there; Eve figured Cordelia was asleep in another room.  
  
"Connor?" Eve whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence. Connor turned his head to look at Eve. Eve hadn't come in soundlessly but he hadn't heard her. His hearing wasn't as super it was a few hours ago. "Are you ok?" Eve asked leaning onto the bed as she knelt beside it.  
  
"Eve." Connor couldn't say anything besides that, what was there to say. He was dieing. Was he suppose to say 'I love you,' nah. That wasn't right. Of coarse he loved Eve, but he didn't love her like Angel loved Buffy, he loved her like a sister. When Connor wasn't with Angel, he usually was with Eve. She was always there for him, and she wasn't about to turn her back on him now; not with poison and not during an apocalypse.  
  
"Connor, you've been poisoned. But it's going to be ok; Wesley just went to get the last ingredient. You're getting close. I-I can te-tell." It was the blood. He was covered in it, even though Cordelia had cleaned him off countless times, she was a vampire; of coarse it was the blood. The blood drew her attention, she couldn't speak right, she couldn't. But no, she wasn't going to eat him, that's just not a reality.  
  
"Eve," Connor repeated. Eve was the perfect name and it made you wonder. Adam and Eve, was it possible that this Eve was the one who god first created? No one knows, only Eve does. Eve could sense what Connor need. She leant in and kissed his forehead, one of the few spots that beheld no blood, she then leant in again and hugged him. The hug went on for several minutes, she didn't want to let him go and he didn't want her to neither. She was his comfort, his cover, shield, what he loved most in life.  
  
"Eve, it hurts," Connor coughed. Blood framed his mouth. Because of the lack of blood, blood came from his mouth. It caught her attention she fought to restrain herself. How could the thought even enter her mind? "It hurts too much." Connor was sounding like a child. He'd never done that before, she was feeling worried.  
  
"Shh. Just try to stop the blood from flowing out." Without thinking of it, Eve moved her right hand, to caress Connor's hand, over his wound. The blood flowed throw Connor's hand and onto Eve's, where it stopped. The smell, the fell, it was so vivid; it was tempting. But no, how dare the thought even come to her mind. "Connor. I really.have to go. Yeah that's it." Eve quickly pulled her hand from Connor's and stood at once. With out an half glance at her bloody hand nor at Connor, Eve quickly left the room. 


	7. revealation

Eve roughly washed her hand clean of the blood. Wesley hadn't gotten back yet and Doyle seemed to be busy. Angel had called moments earlier saying that he's on his way. Eve couldn't keep herself from telling Angel about Connor, although Angel didn't recognize Eve, the vampire that had caused Angelus so much trouble. Who would have thought that two enemies of the same race could bond so well? Doyle and Eve bonded as soon as they met, some years ago, before his death. Cordelia thought Eve was interesting and well Connor, he hated demons altogether, how could she change his mind?  
  
"Eve," Doyle's voice raised from the other room. Eve reluctantly turned off the fosses and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. When they were dry she dropped it onto a table and walked into the other room. Doyle's eyes slid from the screen only to lock with Eve's.  
  
"Nothing human can do the incantation. And nothing demon can neither. The poisonous demon obviously wanted a vampire to. And for one reason, no one without a soul would. But you have no soul." Doyle had no intention to finish.  
  
"I can't," Eve, stated plainly. "Connor is going to bleed to death. Do you know how hard it is to be around human blood? How hard it's to be in that room with out eating him? It hard, extremely. I doubt I'd be able to go in there for a few hours to do a ritual. Doyle." This was it. Connor needed her, where was her friendship?  
  
"You have to," Doyle persisted. There were no more good baddies. They're rare.  
  
"But.Doyle." Eve's voice was rasp with that childish voice. Unknowingly she was changed when she was 16.  
  
Doyle tilted his head forward. He knew that Eve had just given in, she had, and there was no one else. Eve knew that, and her soul or her soulless self knew that she had to take the ball and run.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Bring on the rosemary and I'm there. Deal closed." Eve sullenly sunk onto the couch that rest in the middle of the room.  
  
"Thank you." This came out all wrong. Why was he thanking her? He just felt right, like she was doing this for him not Connor.  
  
"Connor, Connor, wake up." Cordelia shook Connor lightly. He was having a nightmare. A horrible one, indeed. Visions of demons filled his head, chanting spells and killing and doing their demon deeds. Connor tossed and turned; it was too much for Cordelia, she figured that she should wake him.  
  
Connor's eyes shot open; he jerked his head over to face Cordelia. "Are you ok?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm surprise you're still here. You should've gone to Sunnydale." His voice so cold. But she knew it was true. How much she wished she could have, but no, no Angel didn't want her to. Angel would bring the gang to her, not her to them.  
  
"Connor-" Cordelia began. How Connor felt was wrong, he felt sorry for himself, and well no destroyer ought to.  
  
"I'm fine Cordy. Go check on Doyle or something." Connor may have lost his strength but he sure didn't lose his lip. Cordelia gave him a glare and rose from her chair. Fine, if that's the way he wants it, fine. Cordelia walked out of the room.  
  
"Not easy to come by anymore. But I've got some." Wesley walked down the steps to hover over Eve. "Do you know what to do?" Wesley asked Doyle. He had not expected to need a ritual to defect a poison demon so he had nothing to know of it. Luckily Doyle had enough research to know how to perform it properly.  
  
"Yes," Doyle answered, walking around the table to join up with the other two. "You have to mix these ingredients together and Connor has to drink it. There's candles involved and some type of symbol. Eve, and only Eve can say the spell. The spell will take effect after about 5 hours. If we can start now, Connor will be healed almost completely when Angel gets back." Doyle took a book from the counter and dropped it onto Eve's lap, the book opened to the page of the spell. "Have you seen that symbol?" Doyle asked.  
  
Eve looked closely at the drawing on the page. It looked like the David star, except with extra lines. Now of coarse the David star is the six- pointed star. Visions flashed in her mind's eye. Yes of coarse, she used it in an attempt to restrain Angelus, a failure of coarse. But not only that, it was used against her. Where to find it?  
  
Eve droved her hand into her pocket and retrieved a necklace, one that beheld a gold, six-pointed star with some extra lines. "I believe I have seen it."  
  
"Okay, then lets-" A crash came from a demon breaking through a window to the right of Doyle. There it was, the demon. The demon that none of them could kill. What was it here for?  
  
The demon stepped down the few stairs and onto an even platform to Doyle. "Go," Wesley ordered to the two demons.  
  
"You're ordering us?" Eve asked rising from where she sat. "Humans, so hypocritical. How bout you go Wester and we'll stay and ward off this thing." When Wesley didn't move, Eve gave him a look. "Go, man, we got this." Wesley reluctantly left them alone.  
  
"Actually Eve.I'm not much of a fighter," Doyle told her, eyes the stony demon.  
  
"No worry to that," spoke up the demon. "All I want is Eve." His gaze never leaving hers.  
  
"Really. Well don't you all? Go Doyle," Eve ordered without looking at Doyle. Doyle left the room without a question.  
  
Eve moved first, fast and serious. Only she wasn't serious. She had her own rhythm, her style of fighting, original. Eve thrust her arm forward, it was blocked, she then ducked down, avoided a blow. Eve flipped back, landed on her feet. The demon laid blows on Eve, only she blocked every one. Eve did a roundhouse kick to his midsection.  
  
"Dude." There was a gaping space between them. "You've got a major skin problem. Maybe lotion, dude that could clear it. You'd be able to move faster than a statue." Eve sprung into the air and laid a kick to the head for the demon, only knocking it back inches. The demon finally got tired of this game; he shot a hand out forward, catching Eve in the chest, knocking her back into a wall. She fell to the floor, trying to regain her strength.  
  
"Very, well." The demon's pace was slow, but that was okay, Eve was having a difficulty standing. "Too bad you're just like the rest."  
  
"How'd you find me?" Eve asked. Truth has it; the demon had been looking for her ever since he got back. Angelus had betrayed him and he were destroyed. He blamed Angelus and Eve for that. Eve had been good at hiding, until she offer to help Connor. The demon grabbed Eve from the neck and raised her from the ground, higher than the ground and to eyes length. Eve was struggling, she wasn't choking but it did seem to hurt.  
  
"It was easy. You were stupid for helping Angelus and his boy. That's what gave you away." Eve's face wasn't a joke no more. This is the first time she's been serious in 200 years. She was seriously unsure if she were to die or live.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Eve asked. The weight hanged onto her. A pain developed in her neck and shoulders.  
  
"I want a spell," the demon admitted. This was annoying; it began to seem like the world, living or not, revolved around Eve and she didn't like it.  
  
"So. Go find a living witch. I hear they've got more power." Eve relaxed, how hard it was, no one knew, but she found that most useful.  
  
"The shock will kill anything living. You're the only dead one handy." The demon did have truth; how it must suck to have a witch die during a spell.  
  
"Well that's just too damn bad cause I'm not helping you." Well, she couldn't anyways, let's not forget about Connor.  
  
"You like being hurt." That was nothing but the obvious. The demon turned, throwing Eve across the room hitting the wall on the further side. Eve struggled to her feet. The demon was there in a section. Eve backhanded it; the hit went unnoticed. Eve ducked a swing and sneaked underneath its arm. She ran over to the weapons cabinet and pulled out an ax.  
  
"Now's the time to get your stony ass kicked." Eve swung and hit the demon in the head, but the ax didn't cut. She ducked a blow and hit him in the back. She began to through random blows, but his arms blocked all. The demon thrust his hand forward and knocked the ax out of her hands. He then thrust his other hand forward, hitting Eve in an uppercut to the jaw. Eve flew high, over the railing of the stairs and to the second floor. She weakly got to her feet. She fell several times before she reached Connor's room.  
  
Cordelia was asleep. She sat on her knees, her head resting her arms as he leaned onto the bed. "Cordelia." Eve stumbled over to the bed, nearly falling onto it. The shake awoke Cordelia.  
  
"What happened?" Eve's lip was cut and she had a gash above her right eye. A few cuts littered her arms and face.  
  
"The demon's downstairs. Doyle and Wesley are gone. He's not here for Connor but you guys - we have to get out. Angel. We need Angel." Eve's voice died away. "No.we need the book. And Wesley took the herbs. I gotta go get the book." Eve rose from the bed without waking Connor.  
  
"Eve," Cordelia whispered harsh. "But what about-"  
  
"No problem. I'm a vampire, no breath, no noise." Eve creeped out of the room rather clumsily. The demon was nowhere in sight. Eve would have jumped over the rail but she didn't think she could land. She hurried down the stairs and grabbed the book up as she looked around. He must've left. Eve hurriedly ran up the steps, forgetting to be in pain. Eve slid into the room and closed the door.  
  
"We've gotta do this now. But Cordelia, we can't do it here. I know that thing. I've been in hiding for quite awhile so I got places. But we've gotta catch up with Wesley and Doyle. They've got the herbs." Cordelia rose from her tired position. "It might be hard to get Connor there." Cordelia shook Connor.  
  
"Connor.Connor, get up. We've gotta leave. Wake up." Connor slowly opened his life. His energy was draining fast. Eve helped Connor off of the bed, Cordelia walked to the other side and took part in the helping as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Doyle asked glancing around the warehouse. Eve held the necklace in one hand, the book in the other. Connor had already drunk the potion.  
  
"Romfay histay I eriveday, owhay illsay ndaay issolventday ehay ebay, aketay histay oisonpay romfay ishay loodbay ndaay ringbay imhay ackbay otay ealthhay," Eve spoke in Latin (okay I don't know any Latin so this is pig Latin. You know, take the first letter add it to the back then add ay. It's easy to translate, but ya might not want to cuz this ain't the best spell.)  
  
A green glow came from the necklace, it grew larger. The glow went across the room and went straight into Connor's wound. Connor slipped into unconsciousness, but that didn't stop the magic. Doyle and Wesley stood behind Eve, they all three stood and watched. Cordelia was 20 feet from Connor, not wanting to go far.  
  
Angel walked into the Hyperion hotel, seeing all the glass he froze. "What the hell happened?" Spike asked, speaking what Angel was thinking.  
  
"It had to be that demon." Angel ran up the stairs and began looking through rooms. He stopped at Connor's. "Connor was here," he said sniffing. "Where is he?" Angel walked closer into the room. He reached the bed, noticing the blood he snatched up the sheet, the one visible. He brought it to his nose then threw it away from him. "It's Connor's," Angel told Buffy, who stood behind him. Angel quickly pushed past Buffy then past an on coming Spike. Xander and the rest hadn't bothered to leave; they decided to look around the hotel to see what else had been damaged.  
  
Angel ran down the stairs and to the door, where he stopped. "He left. Buffy." Angel turned to the now walking down the steps Buffy. "I have to find him." Angel did wait for Buffy to catch up; he rushed himself out the door. 


	8. Phase two, love spark Connor and Dawn

O.C. Sorry about the separation in this story but it won't let me, honestly. I put lines in between but they're not there when I post, from now on I'll post a few spaces between as lines.  
  
There it was the spell was finished, but where to now? Could they really go back to the hotel? And what if Angel was there, Angel wouldn't understand.  
  
"So are done?" Cordelia asked, walking around Connor and to Eve.  
  
"Yeah. There's nothing else to say," Eve answered, looking through the section.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Cordelia asked what everyone else was thinking. Cordelia looked at Doyle and Wesley for answers but they had none.  
  
"We could go back the hotel. The demon's probably gone by now. He was probably gone when we left. He wouldn't have let us leave like that if he could stop us," Wesley finally answered.  
  
"Or we could stay here. Its.nice and cozy here. Plus we might want to let Connor settle so we don't disturb the magic," Eve suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Doyle seconded that.  
  
"Yeah?" Cordelia asked, giving Doyle a suspicious look. "We can't stay here. It's dirt and cold and-"  
  
"Freeze!" Cordelia was disturbed by the shouts. The party looked in the direction, a mob of cops were standing in the doorway, guns drawn.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Wesley asked stepping forward. The cops never removed their guns.  
  
"We're here for a certain person," the leader called out as she stepped closer. "You." She aimed her gun at Eve.  
  
"What?" Eve asked, tossing the book to Doyle. "The last time I broke the law was in 1692." The cops ignored her.  
  
"You're under arrest for the murder of Colin Euwens. You have the right to remain silent, what you say and do can and will be used against you in the court of law," Cop spoke taking out handcuffs.  
  
"But-But I didn't kill him. I wasn't even around when he died if I was, clearly he wouldn't died," Eve protested, Turning around, making it impossible for him to handcuff her. "I ain't goin to jail."  
  
"You want to bet?" The cop asked, ready for anything.  
  
"Yeah, I bet 20 million." Coarse if she didn't want to go, she wasn't, so she figured she could try it for some money.  
  
"That's funny. Officer lockly." A woman stepped out of the mob, her gun still drawn.  
  
"Kate?" Doyle asked stepping forward. "You know Eve didn't kill anyone, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that. There's evidence, a cop's gotta follow it." Kate placed the gun to Eve's head.  
  
"Dude, this guy died 10 years ago. I was 6. How I'm gonna kill someone when I was 6?" Eve asked with her hands raised.  
  
Kate turned to the leader cop, looking for answers. "Well, she seems like the kind of person."  
  
Eve bent back towards Doyle. "Can electrocuting kill me?" Eve asked in a whisper.  
  
"Maybe," Doyle answered just as low.  
  
Eve returned to the place she was. "So on my tombstone, ya gonna right, she died caught I thought she killed someone cause she seems like the kind of person? Well that's some stupid shit, dumb ass." The leader cop punched Eve; Eve didn't fall. "Well, that's some.strength ya got. But personally I think I can kill ya all.  
  
"Kate, I'll give you a hint. Bullets won't kill her," Doyle told Kate. Kate's face straightened out of the smirk it had been in.  
  
"Okay." She dropped her gun and pulled out a stake. Eve looked down then at Doyle who shrugged. Eve backhanded Kate, knocking her back.  
  
"Get out of the way," Eve ordered as the cops raised their guns once more. The gang took covered, but Eve didn't. Eve dunked many bullets, only getting hit in the shoulder, she ran to Connor, where she slid to a halt.  
  
"Seize fire," Kate orders. They no doubtily would shoot Connor. Eve scooped Connor into her arms, turned then started running for cover.  
  
"What do we do now?" Cordelia asked Eve. Eve looked around. They were pinned, where else to go?  
  
"Out the back door," Eve ordered. She stood up, the walls still covering her. The others did so as to follow her lead. She pointed out the back door and ordered them to go. When they were out, she ran for it. The bullets started pouring once more. She took three shots in the back and one sliced into her ribs. But she didn't think much of it, until she got outside.  
  
Wesley took Connor into his arms, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "We gotta go." She jogged down the street a ways; the others followed her.  
  
"You okay?" Cordelia asked when Eve stopped, out of breath. "You're like breathing heavy but you don't breath, at all."  
  
"I'm fine, we gotta get back to the hotel. Angel's probably-" Eve stared straight ahead. "Angel." Angel was approaching them.  
  
Wesley stepped forward allowing Angel to take Connor into his arms. "Cops are back there, Angel."  
  
"Why?" Angel asked, turning around to leave the scene.  
  
"Eve just killed someone, no biggie," Cordelia told him. Eve gave Cordelia a look.  
  
"Did not," she protested. "But hey that chick, Kate's back there. So this should be interesting."  
  
"We have to get Connor home," Angel said dully as he lurched forward. Eve and the rest followed, knowing that later on Kate would cause him trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked, crossing his arms and looking at Cordelia.  
  
"Connor got a lead he took it and a poisonous demon stabbed him. We did a ritual to put this green crap into him so he won't die and that's when the cops busted in," Cordelia confessed.  
  
"You should've told me," Angel said not amused.  
  
"Lighten up dude. Connor came to see me and we was attacked by a demon okay. We didn't want you to worry so we took care of it and Connor's going to fine. So if you would get a grip and stop acting like a father then we'll all be fine. Vampires always did make the shity dads in the first place," Eve spoke.  
  
"What are you doing here, Eve?" Angel asked, looking at Eve instead of Cordelia.  
  
"Saving your boy. Now if you would just shut up and get your white ass to work on the manticore it'll be fine. Connor's fine, we're all fine so hush," Eve ordered.  
  
Angel gave Eve an unpleasant look then noticed Doyle. "Doyle?"  
  
"Angel." Doyle nodded at Angel.  
  
"What are you." Angel began.  
  
"PTB knew that we'll lose so they took Cordelia's visions and gave them back to their owner, giving their owner back to you," Eve answered, taking a seat next to Doyle on the couch.  
  
Angel turned away, what else was there to say? Spike came from another room to join up with them. "Don't think your boy likes me too much. Though that blood sure is tempting." Angel turned to him, a death glare on his face.  
  
"Okay, chill dawg," Eve ordered Angel. "Just calm yourself, Angel." Eve relaxed against the couch. Angel turned from Spike.  
  
  
  
Dawn sat in a chair next to the bed. Connor turned his head toward Dawn at the sound. "Who are you?" He asked, his strength not fully back.  
  
"Dawn," the child answered. "And you must be Connor." Connor stared at Dawn for a while, making her uncomfortable. She wasn't good with guys; it didn't feel right to have one look at her for so long.  
  
"Well, you look tired, I should go then," Dawn said uncomfortably, breaking the silence. Connor did look tired but he didn't want to be alone.  
  
"No." Dawn had gotten up from her seat; she stopped when he spoke. "No, don't go," Connor, insisted. Dawn sat back down; she couldn't stop the grin that was coming. He didn't want her to leave that felt good.  
  
"So.what do we do now?" Dawn asked. She wouldn't mind sitting there, not talking, just staring but then again, Connor would probably fall asleep from that. Connor didn't have anything to do; he just wanted her to stay.  
  
"I don't know," he confessed in a whisper, his eyes full of sorrow. Dawn felt sorry for him for some reason.  
  
"Oh well, that's ok." Dawn rose from the chair and slid onto the bed next to him. He painfully scouted over to give her more room. "So.how was hell? I hear it sucks." Connor smiled at this, at Dawn's attempt to make conversation.  
  
"It was okay," well it was. Dawn wouldn't understand what went on, only Angel, and maybe Buffy, would. Dawn had nothing to say, what else was there to say? She just met the guy 5 minutes ago; she knew nothing else about him.  
  
"Oh.well it wasn't exactly hell was, it was some place that started with a T." Dawn looked down at Connor who only looked back up at her. "I'm sorry. Am I annoying you, cause I can always leave if you want me to." Dawn trailed off.  
  
Connor slid into a sitting position, next to Dawn. They sat there, for several minutes, just staring at one another. Connor leant forward as Dawn did the same; their lips met, kissing. They finished the kiss and looked at one another. Connor couldn't help the feeling; it felt like someone was watching him. Connor turned and looked at the door. Eve was standing there, staring at the two.  
  
"Eve," Connor whispered. Eve turned and left the room. Connor knew he shouldn't, but he felt ashamed. Why? He couldn't answer that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How is he?" Angel asked as Eve came down the stairs.  
  
"He's never been better," Eve, answered. Eve sat on a stole in the kitchen, the room Angel was in.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked, sensing something bothered Eve.  
  
"Nothing." Eve looked at the counter, not looking at Angel. All the windows in the kitchen broke, nothing broke them, they just blew up.  
  
Angel ducked at the sound and movement. Angel already knew about Eve being a witch. She only used her magic when she was bored, desperate or really pissed. Eve hadn't removed her eyes from the counter.  
  
"What happened? You was only up there for 10 minutes." Angel didn't bother to sit; he didn't feel like it. Eve looked at Angel.  
  
"Connor and Dawn's gots somethin goin on. So I'm thinkin bout blazin. Since I'm not needed anymore." Eve rose from her seat. "And Angel.I hear you can't remember the demon. Well, I can. You ruined him. You two had a deal, and you broke it. You and me, that is. Only time I helped Angelus. But now, I've gotta go back into hiding. So, bye. Hope you and Buffy have fun." Eve turned to go.  
  
"Eve. We-we need you," Angel forced himself to say. Eve turned to face Angel, a slight smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Aw. That means a lot. But, from my experience I'd say the demons here, fast. Right after Fred and Gunn. Not that he's after them. They're through the door, now." Gunn opens the lobby's doors and enters, Fred following him. Angel walks around Eve to meet them. "Now, the demon's through the door, now." The doors are destroyed by the demon.  
  
Gunn pulls Fred to the side, away from the demon, and runs toward Angel, for shelter. Angel steps closer to the demon. "Leave," he ordered Gunn and Fred. Eve walked out of the room to stand behind Angel.  
  
"I got your back, dawg," Eve reassured him. Eve knew that Angel wanted to fight this thing alone but you don't always get what you want. Eve knew that better than anyone did, how many times she'd been wronged, she wanted to help him now.  
  
Fred and Gunn were gone; they went as fast as they could. The demon didn't care, big deal two humans, he'd make up for them. But now, what he wanted was the two vampires that had ruined him before.  
  
"Shouldn't you like get your boy Spike and the slayer?" Eve asked slipping unnoticeably in front of Angel. "Come one, we can so out number this jackass." Well, at least one of them was confident.  
  
Buffy entered the room, Xander and Willow trailing behind. They stopped, noticing the demon. "Get out," Angel barked at the two humans and the slayer.  
  
"No," Buffy stated plainly. Eve looked around uncomfortably. It was pretty crowed to be a lobby.  
  
All the windows there broke, the glass spraying at the demon, hitting no one but the thing. The demon deflected them, not feeling any pain. Eve jerked her hand, one of the broken doors flung from the spot it was and it the demon with such an unbreakable force. But the demon was only thrown back inches.  
  
"Okay, Angel, I say we move. Get Connor out and blaze," Eve suggested.  
  
"You won't be able to when you're a pile of dust." The demon lurch forward, toward Eve, a knife sliding into his hands. The knife was in Eve's gut instantly, she had no time to react, nor did the others. Eve's hands found their way around the knife, she then slipped to her knees, the pain surrounding and grabbing a hold onto her. 


	9. the Irregulars

Unfinished endings; heart breaks unknown.  
  
Angel knew Eve would die of a sword wound but he jumped into action before the demon could do anymore anyway. The demon ripped the sword from Eve's gut and made a swift swing for Angel's head. Angel ducks the swing and dodges to the side.  
  
Buffy picks up a sword and gets into the game as well. The demon throws Angel across the room then turns to Buffy. Not using the sword, Buffy does a full spinning out-to-in crescent kick. Even though that blow was meant to affect him, it didn't. Buffy does a roundhouse kick to the demon's face. The demon takes no notion in these attacks. He snaps his fist forward, catching Buffy in the face, knocking her back a few steps. The demon makes another swing for Buffy's head but she raises her sword up to block the swing.  
  
Buffy does a front kick that knocks the sword from the demon's hand, making the sword fly up. Buffy ducked a swing of the fist; she rises just in time to catch the sword. Without out looking she throws it at Angel; he catches it.  
  
Buffy does another roundhouse kick to the demon's face but does no damage. Buffy swings a backhand hand punch but the demon blocks it and returns a punch, knocking Buffy to the ground.  
  
Angel takes Buffy's place in battle. The demon punches Angel making him stumble back a few steps. The demon steals the sword from Angel before he has a chance to do anything. The demon attempts to stab Angel but Angel dodges it.  
  
By this time Buffy was off the floor and to the side, watching.  
  
Angel does a low out-to-in crescent kick, knocking the weapon out of the demon's hands. The demons does a backhand swing to Angel's head making it snap back. Angel whirls back around and delivers a backhand punch, followed almost immediately with another punch. The demon takes a unexpected step back. Angel tries another punch but the demon blocks it and shoots out a hand, throwing Angel back.  
  
Buffy jumps in and regains her own place. Buffy does a full spinning hook kick to the demon's face. The demon blocks it easily. Buffy snap kicks the demon in the face only phasing him. Buffy does a jumping double roundhouse kick, alternating her legs, both of which are blocked. Buffy tries a backhand punch but that is blocked as well. Buffy had dropped sword when she was knocked down before, so she was unarmed and her moves wasn't hurting this demon.  
  
Buffy tries an out-to-in crescent kick but the demon easily ducks it. The demon does a low swing to Buffy, making her drop to the ground. Buffy thinks fast and does a feet sweep in an attempt to knock the demon down, but the demon easily jumps to avoid. Buffy jumps to her feet and does a spinning back kick, catching the demon in the back. The demon is knocked forward but spins around and blocks an on coming punch.  
  
Buffy does a half-spinning crescent kick which the demon easily dodges. The quickly does another roundhouse kick in which the demon is hit uneffectily. The demon punches Buffy, but she doesn't fall so he punches her again in which she also doesn't fall. So he makes the final punch in which is blocked by Angel.  
  
"Buffy, go," Angel ordered. Buffy gave him a surprised look and took a few steps back. Angel released the demon's arm and walked around to join Buffy.  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Buffy said sternly. Angel slid his eyes from the demons to look at Buffy. "I'd like to witness your death," Buffy joked.  
  
"Go, now," Angel ordered once again. Buffy looked at the demon who made no attempt to move. Then she looked at Angel. Buffy stepped back, toward the door. She knelt down and picked up the forgotten sword. With a single gesture Buffy threw the weapon at Angel; Angel caught the weapon on cue. Buffy then turn and walked toward the door. The demon attacked Angel before she left, catching Angel off guard, knocking him to the ground with a punch. Angel smoothly bounced back up, bringing an uppercut with him. The was caught with the hit and was knocked back a few spaces.  
  
Angel thrusts at the demon but the swing is blocked. The demon swings out to Angel, knocking him back.  
  
"You won't win," the demon stated the obvious. Xander and Willow still stood at the side and Eve still weakly stood by the wall, it was about time they join in. The demon punched Angel even though Angel knew that was coming. Angel was knocked to the ground once again. He couldn't hold it back, he sported the game face and got to his feet.  
  
Angel ducks a swing and does a right hook to its face then a punch to the gut. This guy was rock, there was no hurt in stone. Angel stepped back from it, trying to get away.  
  
"This isn't working. We've got to get out," spoke mostly to Xander. Eve nodded to him and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, right on. Run from it so it can track you down and rip out your throat. Great plan," Eve commented. Angel sent a sharp frown to Eve making her restrain her voice.  
  
"You won't leave," the demon ordered looking at Angel. Angel was the only threat here. Xander and Willow were humans, no biggie and Eve was wounded so Angel was the only one up to full strength.  
  
"You know," Angel began as he began to circle the demon. "We don't really need to fight. You can ya know go about your business until I get the thing that will kill you then we can battle." Angel tried a grin but realized how hard it was to smile.  
  
"I don't want to kill you," the demon reminded. "You soon will be evil. I can feel that coming. It your girl that I want to kill," the demon confessed nodding toward Eve. Angel Eve turned to look at Eve and gave a uncaring look making Eve frown.  
  
"Well," Angel began dully. "You're not going to so leave," he ordered but the demon disobeyed. Eve stood upright, pushing herself from the wall.  
  
"Well thanks Angel, but I can see how much it's killing you so how bout I blaze then he'll leave." Eve smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Leave and find you," the demon stated dully. "You can either stay and die or leave, Angel, your choice." The demon looked down at Angel. Eve gave Angel an unsure look.  
  
Angel gave a sigh."I'm staying," he said. Angel wasn't going to win, he knew that, but he couldn't leave Eve like that.  
  
"Ooh. I've got a better plan. How about..." Eve takes a step forward. "Time and time again, take all leave none alive. Well time is over and tiz the new age. Take away the dead...stone and leave us at peace." Eve clearly made the spell up off of the top of her head but it worked. Smoke surrounded the demon and he was gone in the blink of the eye.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Angel asked looking at Eve. He knew she made him disappear but disappear to where?  
  
"Uh...well...I'm not quite sure. I only made it for him to leave, never said where. It's a flaw. But further more, we've gotta catch up with the slayer, get a new place and find out where Spike went." Eve took another step forward. Angel took a quick glance around the lobby then turned his attention back to Eve.  
  
"Where?" Angel asked.  
  
"A warehouse. A different one. There's too many warehouses in this town so it'll take him a while to find if he was onto us." Eve moved forward more freely now, trying to get the hang of walking with so much pain.  
  
"Cordelia and Doyle left, right?" Angel asked, noticing that they were the only ones there. Eve nodded the turned toward the stairs.  
  
"We gotta get Dawn and Connor out too. Obviously." Eve and Angel walked towards the stairs not looking at each other. Truth be know, they did make a good team, then and now. But they didn't make as good a team as Buffy and Angel. Eve knew that, and she was cool with it, after all she didn't like Angel as much as they believed she did. She actually hated him, worst ever.  
  
Eve pushed opened Connor's door, but drew back, bumping into Angel, when she saw that Connor and Dawn were lip-locked.  
  
"Hey," Angel said defensively, more to Connor than Eve. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked stepping into the room.  
  
"It's pretty explanatory," Dawn answered, rising from the bed. Angel looked at Eve who had an angry frown on her face.  
  
"Get changed," Angel ordered Connor. Angel turned to look at Dawn. "And youi go wash out your mouth, what Connor has could be contagious."  
  
"It's not," Eve stated. Eve turned and left the three in peace. Angel turned back to Connor and shrugged.  
  
"Alright, I'll get changed as well, can't live with your blood on me forever," Dawn stated to Connor. Dawn grabbed a shirt and pair of pants from the chair behind her then left the room.  
  
"Eve brought you clothes, they're on the chair," Angel informed Connor then left. Angel walked past the stairwell and continued on into another room.  
  
  
  
Eve was standing still on the last stair, but Angel hadn't noticed that. She saw what she didn't want to see the most, the four boys that stood in front of the doors. Eve stepped down a step and took a few steps forward.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, knowing they were there for a reason. Dias, Ryu, Shane and Thanatos were the people. Thanatos was the leader, age of 18. While Shane was more or less the second man even though he was only 16. Ryu, who was stronger than Shane, was 18 as well. Dias was 14, the weakest in the group but still stronger than any enemy of theirs.  
  
Shane looked at Thanatos to receive a death glare. With a step forward he commented, "We need your help."  
  
"He," corrected Dias. Eve shot a glare at Dias.  
  
"Aw, really?" Eve's voice was soft. "Too bad," she spat harshly.  
  
"Come on Eve," Shane begged. Eve's face grew soft and concern shone in her eyes.  
  
"What for?" She asked, barely moving her lips. Shane's face had stopped pleading, knowing that Eve was going to help.  
  
" 'Nother gang," Ryu stated dully, stepping forward.  
  
"Aw, hello Ryu, what's shaken man?" Eve asking, her voice in that soft, sissy kind of annoying voice.  
  
"Eve," Thanatos snapped as the space between him and Eve lessened. "Will you or won't you?"  
  
"Hm, gee, I'd love to help; 'cept I'm a bit preoccupied right now; try again some other...millennium." Eve turned to leave but Thanatos grabbed her arm; Shane stepped forward to protest.  
  
"Shut up, idiot!" Thanatos snapped at Shane. "You will help," Thanatos ordered Eve.  
  
"Really? Cause I was thinkin more of 'hell nah.' " Eve jerked her arm back in an attempt to break his grip, but it was too strong. Thanatos pulled Eve as close as possible.  
  
"Thanatos," Shane protested once again, walking closer to the two. Thanatos threw his head toward Shane, his face stained with murder. "Leave her be," Shane reluctantly ordered.  
  
"He's only warning you; looking out for you," Eve whispered. "You've got the strength, but I've got the power." Eve grinned then was engulfed in green fire. The fire died out two seconds later, revealing that Thanatos and Eve were gone.  
  
Shane looked at the stairs and noticed Angel who now stood there. "Who are you?" Angel asked, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Shane," the child answered. Ryu and Dias both stepped forward, if at anytime there were to be a problem, they'd be ready.  
  
"Where'd Eve go?" Dias demanded. Angel stepped down from the stairs.  
  
"I'm guessing Connor's room," Angel admitted. Dias and Ryu looked at each other, but Shane rushed for the stairs and ran up them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanatos knocked Eve to the ground with a single blow. Eve quickly jumped to her feet and performed an in-to-out crescent kick to Thanatos's chest, for he was at least one foot taller. Thanatos took the hit but did not show pain. Thanatos was wonderful at fighting; better than human for sure, but Eve could beat him, no doubt, she just wasn't up to full strength right now.  
  
Eve does a full spinning hook kick to Thanatos's face, he's hit hard and drops to the ground.  
  
Shane pushes the door open quickly to see Thanatos slamming Eve against a wall. "Stop it!" He shoots running to Thanatos. Thanatos ignores Shane, punches Eve, then shifts smoothly and elbows Shane in the same blow; then he comes around again and punches Eve. Shane's knocked to the ground but jumps up quickly. Thanatos throws Eve to the side, frankly letting her land on Connor's bed. Thanatos punches Shane knocking him in the wall that he had stood so near.  
  
"Thanatos," Shane stuttered, wiping the blood from his lip. Without an answer Thanatos punched Shane again, harder this time, knocking him back a step.  
  
"This'll teach you, you worthless piece of shit!" Thanatos grabbed Shane by the neck and pushed him out the window.  
  
"No!" Eve was soon off the bed and at the window, looking as Shane landed on the ground. "You make a sucky brother," Eve sneered then rushed out the door.  
  
Where had Connor been during all this? What about Dawn. They should have been there. 


	10. more of those scenes

Eve in England, Connor in the past  
  
Connor had slipped out, yeah he changed his clothes but he also climbed out the window, after all Angel never told him not to. Connor didn't actually want to see that demon that enjoyed showing Connor what happened years before his birth, but he did want to see what happened to it. It's been a few days, hard to believe, since he'd seen it.  
  
"Looking for me?" A voice came into Connor's ear. Connor turned around and saw the demon, yes he was looking for him.  
  
"No," Connor lied, he had to keep his cool. "Where have you been?" Connor asked, turning back around and beginning to walk, knowing that the demon would follow.  
  
"You and Angel bonded, father and son?" The demon asked, looking down at Connor.  
  
"No," Connor snapped. "He wasn't even there til the end. It was more like Eve or Dawn."  
  
"You and the key, cute. Not as cute as a vampire and the slayer but hey, it's a progress." The demon looked down at Connor, who in return did not look back. "It's time for your next travel. You've seen the slayer and Angel, well sort of. They separated and he left for Los Angeles, Buffy has visited a tops of 7 times, in 4 years. Great love, aye? Well, I figured you oughta see her first visit. Angel and Buffy had fought a demon, Angel got some of it's blood on him and he was turned human. Buffy and Angel had their fun, they could do it all and they did, the whole 9 yards. But it's the parting that was the downfall, so to speak now, Buffy does not remember this, Angel turned back time, this is their breaking point."  
  
There was no one around so the demon had no need to hide. He snapped his fingers and the two were gone. They reappeared in the Hyperion hotel, where Buffy and Angel were now, staring at each other.  
  
"I went to see the oracles. I asked them to turn me back," Angel told Buffy. Buffy's face shifted as fast as that lil speedy bird can run.  
  
"What?" She gasped. "Why," Buffy demanded. This wasn't easy for Angel, that time they shared, that'd been the happiest he'd been for 300 years.  
  
"Because more than ever I know how much I love," Angel answered.  
  
Buffy backs away from him. "No. No, you didn't," she stuttered. How could he?  
  
Angel moved forward, following her. "And if I stayed mortal one of us would wind up dead, maybe both of us. You heard what Mohra said." Well, all in love and love is good, it was all for Buffy.  
  
"Mohra is dead. We killed him," Buffy protested, not seeing what the point was.  
  
"He said others would come," Angel pointed out.  
  
"They always come. And they always will. But that's my problem now, not yours, remember?" Buffy protested. She had to hold on as long as possible.  
  
"No, I won't just stand by and let you fight, maybe die, alone," Angel argued. Well, that was very manly, very loving.  
  
"Then we fight together," Buffy begged. She truly wanted this. There was no limits with him being humans, there was all to many limits with him dead.  
  
"You saw what happened last night," Angel reminded. "If anything I'm a liability to you. You take chances to protect me, and that's not just bad for you, it's bad for the people we were meant to help." He did have a point. "So what?" Buffy asked. "You just took a whole 24 hours to weigh the ups and downs of being a regular Joe and decided it was more fun being a superhero?"  
  
"You know that's not it," Angel protested. "How can we be together if the cost is your life, or the lives of others?" Buffy just stares at him and after a moment he takes her into his arms. "I know. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure - if I could do it if I woke up with you one more morning."  
  
"I understand - so what happens now?" Buffy asked, sniffling.  
  
"The oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal," Angel answered.  
  
"When?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel looks over at the clock that reads, 5 seconds till 9. "Another minute," he answered as if it was pain to say it.  
  
"A minute?" Buffy gasped, tears now visible. "No. No, it's not enough time!" She shook her head, tears streaked down her cheeks.  
  
"We don't have a choice. It's done," Angel answered.  
  
"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You won't. No one will know but me," Angel assured her.  
  
"Everything we did," Buffy went on.  
  
"It never happened," Angel answered.  
  
Buffy shakes her head. "It did. It did. I know it did!" She protested. Buffy places her hand on his heart. "I felt your heart beat," she recalled.  
  
"Buffy..." Angel began. They kiss. Buffy looks over at the clock, 15 seconds left.  
  
"No!" Buffy gaspes. "Oh God. It's not enough time," she protestes once more.  
  
Angel is crying too now. "Shh. Please. Please." They hold each other tightly both crying. "Please, please.  
  
"No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget," Buffy repeats.  
  
A white flash dissolves Angel's office into the previous day. Angel is leaning against his desk blinking, looking around. Buffy is standing next to the door.  
  
"So, then lets just stick to the plan. Keep our distance until a lot of time has passed, and given enough time - we should be able to..." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Forget," Angel finished for her. Connor looked at the two blankly. He had nothing to say, no insult, no smart ass remark. He didn't know their complete history but they sure in hell went through a lot.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy added. "So - I'm gonna go - start forgetting." The Mohra crashes through the window behind Angel with a scream. Buffy and Connor both jump at this. Angel just turns, grabs the clock from his desk and coolly smashes the Mohra's jewel with it. The Mohra goes up in a flash of light.  
  
"That was unreal. - How did you know how to kill it?" Buffy asked, slightly stunned.  
  
It's a Mohra demon. I - I had a lot of time to catch up on my reading," Angel answered.  
  
Buffy nods slowly. "Yeah. Okay - So I guess we've covered it, right?" She asked, getting back to the subject.  
  
"I guess we did," Angel answered. After all it was for best, Angel knew that, let love run it's path.  
  
"And that's all there really is to say," Buffy added, obviously she didn't know what to say besides that.  
  
Angel takes a deep breath and looks down at the smashed clock. It stopped at 9:02. When he turns back Buffy is already leaving the outer office. "Yeah - That's it," Angel muttered to himself.  
  
"Cute, ain't they?" The demon asked Connor, glancing down at him. "Believe it's time for another saddie." The scene morphed into a boat scene. Angel, Cordelia and Doyle were standing on a landing, before a light.  
  
"Doyle's death," the demon informs Connor. Connor and the demon stood a little ways behind Doyle, it was the safest place after all.  
  
Doyle put his hand on Angel's shoulder. "The good fight yeah? - you never know until you've been tested. - I get that now." Doyle hauls back and hits Angel with a hard right to the chin, knocking him down, off the landing.  
  
Doyle turns to Cordelia and they kiss, there's a blue light between their lips just before they part. Doyle steps back. "Too bad we'll never know - " He morphs into his demon face - "if this is a face you could learn to love."  
  
Angel picks himself up off the floor of the cargo hold, runs over to the ladder and climbs back up. While in doing so he begins to shot. "Doyle. Doyle. Doyle! Doyle! NO!"  
  
Doyle jumps over to beacon just before Angel reaches the platform. He grabs hold of its metal frame, turns his head and smiles at Angel and Cordelia.  
  
"No!" Angel protests.  
  
As Doyle is trying to unplug the big light, he morphs back to human as the light gets brighter and starts to melt the skin of his face. Everybody watches spellbound as Doyle manages to pull the cable apart just before he burns up, letting out a cry of pain. The beacon goes dark. All the lister demons stare at the fading beacon in shock. Cordelia starts crying and Angel pulls her into a hug, teary-eyed himself.  
  
The scene disappears and is replaced with a scene of Sunnydale. Connor is out side, on a hill, over viewing the town. Angel is standing there. Buffy comes running up the hill, from behind Angel.  
  
Buffy is clearly out of breath. "Angel, please. I need for you to get inside. Th - there's only a few minutes left.  
  
"I know." Angel's breath came fast and shallow. "I can smell the sunrise long before it come."  
  
"I don't have time to explain this," Buffy said anxiously and hurried. "You just have to trust me. That thing that was haunting you..."  
  
"It wasn't haunting me. It was showing me," Angel interrupted.  
  
"Showing you?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"What I am," Angel answered her unasked question.  
  
"Were," Buffy corrected him.  
  
"And ever shall be," Angel said immediately after Buffy had spoke. "I wanted to know why I was back. Now I do."  
  
"You don't know," Buffy protested. "Some great evil takes credit for bring you back and you buy it? You just give up?"  
  
"I can't do it again, Buffy," Angel snapped, harshly. "I can't become a killer."  
  
"Then fight it," Buffy suggested.  
  
"It's too hard," Angel complained.  
  
"Angel, please, you have to get inside," Buffy begged.  
  
"It told me to kill you. You were in the dream," Angel pointed out. "You know. It told me to lose my soul in you and become a monster again."  
  
"I know what it told you. What does it matter?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to!" Angel told her, raising his voice. "Because I want you so badly! I want to take comfort in you, I know it'll cost me my soul, and a part of me doesn't care." Angel lets out a few sobs. Buffy is at a loss for words.  
  
"Look, I'm weak. I've never been anything else," Angel confessed. It's not the demon in me that needs killing, Buffy. It's the man."  
  
"You're weak. Everybody is. Everybody fails. Maybe this evil did bring you back, but if it did, it's because it needs you. And that means that you can hurt it," Buffy came to a conclusion. Angel didn't want to believe her. "Angel, you have the power to do real good, to make amends. But if you die now," Buffy began, rising her voice. "Then all you ever were was a monster." Buffy looks out at the sky as it begins to lighten. "Angel please, the sun is coming up!"  
  
"Just go," Angel ordered coldly.  
  
"I won't!" Buffy protested.  
  
"What, do you think this is simple?" Angel asked. "You think there's an easy answer? You can never understand what I've done! Now go!"  
  
"Well, he seems a bit big on himself. He expects people to get over him when he can't," Connor hissed. The demon nodded in agreement.  
  
"You are not staying her," Buffy ordered then grabbed his arm. "I won't let you!  
  
"I said Leave!" Angel jerks his arm free of her grasp. In her anger and desperation Buffy punches him. He reacts by shoving her away from him roughly, making her fall face forward hard to the ground. "Oh, my god..." Angel gasped quietly to himself. He goes to her and crouches over her, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him.  
  
Buffy fears his intentions and cries out. "No! No!" He grabs her roughly by the arms and holds her firmly.  
  
"Am I a thing worth saving, huh?" Angel asked shaking her. "Am I a righteous man?" He shakes her again. "The world wants me gone!"  
  
"What about me?" Buffy asked tearfully. "I love you so much...and I tried to make you go away...I killed you and it didn't help." Buffy shoves him off of her and gets up. "And I hate it! I hate that it's so hard...and that you can hurt me so much." Buffy sobs harshly. "I know everything that you did, because you did it to me. Oh, God! I wish that I wished you dead. I don't," Buffy corrected herself. "I can't," she whispered. Angel gets up now, too.  
  
"Buffy, please. Just this once...let me be strong," Angel begged, tears now shone in his softened eyes.  
  
"Strong is fighting!" Buffy pointed out. "It's hard, and it's painful, and it's every day. It's what we have to do. And we can do it together." Angel struggles with himself, knowing she's right. "But if you're too much of a coward for that, then burn. If I can't convince you that you belong in this world, then I don't know what can. But do not expect me to watch. And don't expect me to mourn for you, because..." Buffy stops in mid-sentence because it has inexplicably begun to snow. She and Angel both look up at it coming down, lightly at first and gradually heavier.  
  
"She's very convincing," Connor said dryly.  
  
"Yeah," the demon added with a snap of the fingers. The scene spun then disappeared all together. They were back on the street the next second. The show was over.  
  
"Now you're gonna leave me to think about what you have showed me and hope that I learn how to respect Angel," Connor guessed. The demon nodded, letting a smile slip down to his lips.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "I would. But unfortunately, you're needed elsewhere," the demon warned Connor.  
  
"What?" Connor asked confused.  
  
"You've got a place to go. Angel hasn't found you gone. Him, you know, trying to be nice and respect how slow you are. But the demon knows where you are, although Eve did manage to get rid of him. He won't stay gone for long and once he finds a way back he's going for Eve and according to everyone you are the only thing she cares about so if I was you, I'd go on home and into hiding. She is officially a pro at that." The demon paused. "Unless, of coarse you would like to see her past." The demon looked down at Connor. He snapped his fingers, the next second they were in a courthouse. This was an old type of court house, wood, tiny. There were two rows of audience, two accusers, one judge, a lawyer, and the accused.  
  
Eve was the accused, the lawyer was not for her but against her, the judge hated her guts, the two accusers weren't big fans and the audience wanted no more but to see her burnt.  
  
"Have you done witchcraft?" The judge asked, start with the small questions then go to the big.  
  
"No," Eve simply answered. Her voice was the same, the same sense of hiding something. The same smartassness that she always held. Her clothes were far from the same though. She didn't it but she word a dress, sort of like a pilgrim's, her hat had fallen off when she was arrested, so now her long, bottom length hair flowed freely.  
  
"Why should we believe you?" The judge asked. Good question.  
  
"Why shouldn't you?" Eve asked, rising an eyebrow. There was after all, no proof besides two girls.  
  
"These girls say you did a spell on them, why?" The judge asked, his voice rising along with his temper disappearing.  
  
"Because of some seizures? Sorry, no offence judge but you seem to be more on the stupid side. There's a disease you can catch, from bread, that'll make you have visions and seizures," Eve told them. Her voice showed no anger, just amusement.  
  
"Did you just call me stupid?" The judge asked, completely missing the useful information.  
  
"Yeah," Eve answered, making no attempt to hide it. "All the witches are doing it," she pointed out. It was no question that she was being sarcastic.  
  
"Funny," the judge stated, not at all amused. "A good beating would get it right out of you."  
  
"Ah! You dare hit a woman?" Eve asked, accusation in her voice. "Oooooh. That is so devilish. How dare a man to ever lay a finger on a female, that's unthinkable. You Satan possessed loser---man I mean." Eve looked down then back up to meet the judges eyes. People in that time didn't use loser, Eve just favored the word.  
  
"Excuse me?" The judge snapped.  
  
"Alright, you've killed quite a few people now. Well, look at like this, you've got no proof. Little girls go off accusing people for attention. You people pay no attention to them so they begin killing. You guys are doing what you're so scared that witches do, they don't kill, you're the killer. Going off and baggin' way thousands just for the sake of these bratty ass children. I think tiz you that needs ta be put to death." Eve let out a sigh, knowing that he'd notice her slang.  
  
"You slur your words," the judge pointed out.  
  
"Wow, damn you're fast. Alright, big pimp, let me ask you something. I've got that right don't I," Eve asked no one in particular. "Yes," she answered herself. "How do you know that god's real?" Eve asked the judge. The judge's face contorted and strained in anger.  
  
"What?" He snapped. Eve let out a slight smile.  
  
"How - do - you - know - that - god - is - real? Look, you get one bible and you're expected to believe it. Well here's a riddle, how the hell can you believe it if you idiots dun understand it? 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.' Well dumbass, that means thou shalt not suffer a murderer or poisonous to live. This has nothing to do with witches. You've been wrong. Completely." Eve was right, that is what it meant, in bible and out.  
  
"Witch!" The oldest of the two accusers shouted. Eve's head quickly spun and looked at the girls.  
  
"Witch? You lying bitch! There ain't no proof. You people ain't got nothin' on me. No one's ever been round me, I'm always out, in the view, when the hell am I suppose to be doin' the worshipin'? God doesn't want this," Eve smoothly said, calming herself, changing the subject. "He wants us to live in harmony, not kill each other creating hell." Eve looked down at the desk, well that was it, she blew it, she's gotta learn how to control that temper of hers.  
  
"Are you guilty or innocent of your crime?" The judge asked, dismissing her speech.  
  
Eve paused for awhile, innocent, no one was innocent, but guilty, not many accused were guilty neither. "Innocent," Eve finally answered, raising her head.  
  
The judge looked over to a guard and nodded. The guard approached Eve, Eve drew back from the desk but found that there was a guard behind her as well, leaving her no where to go.  
  
"What happens?" Connor asks, looking at the demon. The demon looks at Connor.  
  
"Well, she gets thrown in jail of coarse," the demon answered as if Connor should have known that.  
  
The first guard tied Eve's hands together and led her out with out a struggle. 


	11. uneven twists

"Okay, here's the plan;" Eve began, pacing around Angel, like she did so often. "Every time we see the demon we run. I think we stand a chance with the whole running thing, kick major ass."  
  
Angel gave Eve a weird look. "Run? Some one has to kill that thing, before he does something we don't want him to do," Angel lectured.  
  
"Something we don't want him to do? Which is what, walk? Come on Angel, we don't want this guy a live, there's not much we can do about that. He's stone, elemental, made from the earth. What destroys that?" Eve looked at Angel, bringing herself to a stop, in front of him.  
  
Pain crossed Eve's face, for the slightest second, but it didn't leave. Eve looked down, then back at Angel, her eyes filled with fire, she gasped in pain and was thrown back by some invisible force. Eve slid a little ways after she landed. Angel looked at Eve, wondering if she meant to do that. Connor came to Eve's side.  
  
"What happened?" Connor asked, out of breath, although he had no reason to be. Eve turned and looked at Connor as if she'd never seen him before.  
  
"Connor," Eve breathed her voice full of pain. She stretched her fingers so they collided with his cheek, she stroked it. Eve sat on her knees, but she soon was to her feet, Connor jumping up right after her. Eve turned to Angel but then flew across the warehouse and crashed into the opposite wall from which she was standing by. Eve slid to the ground, to a sitting position. Connor rushed over to her.  
  
"What's happening?" Connor demanded, grabbing a hold onto Eve. Eve looked at Connor once more.  
  
"Some one's in trouble, Angel some one needs you. But you're too busy here to care. It's night, there's vampires -" Eve stopped mid sentence, her mouth open in surprise. Connor looked closer, as if he was trying to read her. "That demon," Eve stated plainly, as she rose to her feet. "He, he's gonna take the sun, he might have already. It has been dark for quite some time. And there were 30 vamps there, that's impossible..." Eve trailed off.  
  
Without a word, Angel led Eve and Connor to the door of the warehouse. Vampires were all over the place. "Oh no," Eve muttered, a slight gash appeared above her eye, where her head had hit the wall. "Angel, there's no way," Eve stated the obvious.  
  
Eve and Connor stood close together, a few feet behind Angel. Of coarse Buffy was right beside Angel. Wesley and Gunn were at Angel's side as well. Although, Lorne was far behind them, in the shadows, where comfort still roamed. Cordelia stood beside Lorne, she was great with the visions, but she was not a fighter, plus she couldn't stand to see Angel look at Buffy the way he did; it made her sick. Xander, Anya and Willow stood a few feet in front of Lorne and Cordelia. Dawn stood beside Connor, holding tight to his arm, afraid that at any moment he'd be tore away from her. Fred was beside Gunn, holding the same fear Dawn did. Spike, now Spike, he sat, against the far back wall, he just sat and watched them, not planning on helping with the fighting. And Doyle, well he stood beside Cordelia of coarse, if he were to leave or die at any time, he'd want to see her last.  
  
The demons were in front of the group in the blink of an eye. Angel raised his arm to block a blow, but the vampire quickly changed its gears and grabbed the back of Angel's neck and slammed his head into the door way in which Angel had stood moments before.  
  
Angel is taken back, a pain rushing from his head. The vampire pulls Angel back, to hit his back head into the other side of the doorway. Buffy jumps to action, seeing that Angel's having a little trouble. She slips a stake out of her coat pocket and smoothly slides it into the vampire's heart. The vampire dusts, but there's thousands more at wait.  
  
Two more vampires close in on Buffy and Angel, they grab Buffy and Angel by the arm and throws them out of the warehouse, clearing the doorway so more vampires could move in.  
  
A vampire takes a punch at Dawn, knocking her to the ground. Eve moves away from Connor, while Connor dusts the vampire that dared to hit his girl.  
  
Vampires see Eve separate from the two humans, so ten corner her. They clearly don't know who she is, those naive vamps, always thinking there's no one above them. Eve took a swing at the closest one to her, but the swing was too wide and the vampire easily dodged it. The vampire quickly grabbed her arm and rammed his knee into her face. The vampire pushed Eve back, letting her fall back, onto her back. Another vampire attempts to stomp on her but Eve puts both her arms in front of her, making an X, and blocking the kick. She then pushed the foot away, knocking the vampire down.  
  
Before anymore vampires can attack, she flips to her feet and smoothly punches the one who happened to be in front of her.  
  
Angel and Buffy were locked outside, there were about 3 hundred vampires in side but there were more outside. Buffy slipped out a stake and forcefully threw it at an approaching vampire, the stake hit its target and the vampire dusted.  
  
Angel, on the hand was not having the luck his love was. A vampire tackled Angel, the two falling to the ground. But Angel turned the attack into an attack of his, he flipped the vampire off of him, rolling to his knees in the same move. A vampire seemed to be waiting for that, he attempted to kick Angel, but Angel caught his leg, twisted it, making the vampire twist with it, falling to the ground. Angel pushed himself to his feet.  
  
Gunn slammed a stake into a vampire's heart then quickly pulled it out, turning and dusting a vampire behind him. Gunn does a round house kick to a vampire's head, a disgusting crack was heard and the vampire grabbed his head in pain, sparing Gunn time to dust him.  
  
A vampire threw Doyle, Doyle his a wall and slid to the floor. That was the 5th time, this demon sure did favor throwing people. The vampire roughly grabbed Doyle off the ground and slammed him into the wall he had just hit.  
  
"Ready for supper?" The vampire asked, his bumpy face all in tact. Doyle retorted, fear, what was there to fear, besides death again.  
  
"You wouldn't like my blood," Doyle's shaky voice came vividly. His accent was strong. The demon punched Doyle, seeming to not like the answer.  
  
"We'll just see about that," the vampire simply answered. The vampire moved forward getting ready to sink his teeth into Doyle's flesh. Doyle couldn't do anything, the strength had over powered him. The vampire burst in dust before Doyle's eyes. Behind the dust was Connor. Doyle breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't know this boy, but he was happy that Connor was alive.  
  
Eve does a full spinning hook kick to a demon's face, flipping it off its feet, sparing Eve time to stake it, in which she does. She yanks the stake out of the vampire before it dusts and rams it into a vampire as it lunges at her. Eve pockets the stake and flips to her feet.  
  
As soon as Eve turns she is taken down by Connor; Connor was thrown by a vampire and hit Eve, they both fall to the ground. Eve rolls to the side and glances at Connor. Connor's face is full of pain. He was beaten up pretty badly. There were cuts and gashes all over his face and a few holes in his arms from where he was staked, there were cuts and wounds on his back, a little on his chest. He was like this, while Eve had a few sore spots.  
  
"Connor," Eve breathed. Eve got to her knees, the vampire that threw Connor clearly couldn't where the boy had landed. Eve slipped his hand into hers and helped him to his feet. "Are-are you okay?" Eve's breath was full of exhaustion even though she didn't breathe.  
  
Connor looked down then quickly back up. He turned around and began to search the crowd without taking any steps forward. He was looking for Dawn. "Dawn?" Eve asked, reading the expression from his face. "Oh, don't worry she's not dead. She hasn't even been bitten yet," Eve said, reading Connor's mind.  
  
"Where is she?" Connor asked, turning back to Eve. God! Does Connor only think about Dawn?  
  
"In a Corner," Eve answered. There were plenty of Corners so Connor threw an angry and irritated look. "There." Eve threw her hand forward, pointing diagonally, leading to a Corner. Connor followed her finger and saw Dawn. Connor ran off toward her without have given Eve a thank you.  
  
A vampire finally realized that Eve wasn't on their side, even though her face read human, so he nudged his buddy, and his buddy nudged his and so on. 15 vampires turned to Eve. "Uh oh," Eve muttered.  
Back out side, they're not in much luck neither. "There's too many!" Buffy shouted to Angel as she deflected blows. Angel was right beside Buffy but it was awfully loud with all the growling that was happening.  
  
"I know," Angel admitted. "But we can't stop," he shouted back, deflecting attacks as well. "We have to do something and something fast."  
Connor was slammed against a wall by a vampire. Connor push against them but his strength just wasn't there. The vampire bent his face close to Connor's, only an inch away. "I've got you," the vampire declared, proud of himself. The vampire opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into Connor's neck. 


	12. The One

The one  
  
Eve went flying into a wall. She rolled to her stomach and sprang to her feet. She took a hit from a vampire then dusted him. Eve did a full spinning hook kick to the next vampire's head knocking him down.  
  
"Screw this," Eve grumbled. Eve pushed her hand stiffly into the chest of an oncoming vampire, the vampire burst into dust. Eve smoothly brought herself to do a roundhouse kick to another's vampire's face, the moment her foot touched his face, he burst into dust. Eve shoved her palm forward, palm toward a vampire, fire sprung from it and pulled itself together to form a stake made of fire, it went into the heart of a vampire and he burst to flames.  
  
Eve flew back into the wall she had just crashed into without having been touched. Visions flashed before her eyes. She grunted in pain, her face morphed to her demon face then morphed back. She saw Connor, she felt what he did and she realized that he was low in the blood department.  
  
Eve opened her eyes quickly without noticing she had closed them. She jumped to her feet and pushed past everyone that had taken her path. Eve rested her hand on the vampire that was eating Connor, the vampire burst into flames. Connor fell forward and into Eve's arms.  
Angel and Buffy burst into the Hyperion hotel and stopped to catch their breathe. Buffy numbly closed the door and fell onto the couch. Angel sat next to her, tensing up.  
  
"Now what?" He asked, turning to the slayer.  
  
"Well, we uh, get people and then go back," Buffy answered.  
  
"People? We have no people, Buffy," Angel reminded Buffy.  
  
"Sure we do. Come on, I'm the slayer, I've got people," Buffy insisted.  
Eve was hovering over Connor. "Connor?" She asked. A vampire behind her burst into flames without having been touched. Eve jumped at the sound. She turned around to see Willow. "Connor?" Eve shook the boy. He was unconscious and he will die if something didn't happen soon.  
  
"Is he alright?" Willow asked, moving to Eve's side.  
  
"No," Eve admitted. "He's going to die if we don't get him more blood." Eve's eyes flared with fire, her anger was undeniable. Eve got to her feet roughly. She turned and faced the demons, that now had a good hold on the good side. Eve grabbed a hold of Willow's hand and shot her free one forward, in the general direction of the group. A force went forward and caught all the vampires on fire.  
  
"Whew, luckily Angel isn't here," Willow stated, a little out of breathe.  
  
"Yeah. Good thing he's back at the hotel, doing nothing to help us. He's just a team guy, hm," Eve snapped. "Help me," she ordered Willow, gesturing at Connor. Gunn, Fred, Xander, Spike, Dawn, Lorne, Doyle, Cordelia, and Wesley made their ways over to Eve and Willow.  
  
Eve grabbed a hold of one of Connor's arms and blindly lifted him to his feet. Gunn grabbed the other arm to steady the boy. "Okay, we need to get out of here, Spike, you and Willow go get a car or a van would be better. We need to get to the hospital." Spike nodded and him and Willow left.  
  
"Hey, wait, what about Angel?" Gunn asked.  
  
"He's okay. He went back to the hotel. It's nighttime, vampires were everywhere out there and he couldn't get in. So him and Buffy ran for their lives. Gunn, you can go back to the hotel, you'd be dropped off. But Connor has to get to the hospital. Or he'll die." Eve's eyes didn't seem right. They weren't black, nor green as they seemed to be before. They were purple, but often changed to white then back. Wesley picked up a pipe and jammed at the doorknob, breaking it off. He then kicks open the door to reveal Spike with a van.  
  
Gunn and Eve brings Connor to the van, Willow slides open the back door. Eve lays Connor Down in the back, on the floor. "Get in," she orders the rest.  
Eve hurried to the front desk of the hospital. "Excuse me," she spoke to a woman behind the desk. "My friend has lost a lot of blood and he needs help." The woman nodded and gestured to a man beside her. The man walked out from behind her and took Connor out of Wesley's arms. Eve and Wesley followed the man to a room.  
  
Connor was laid on an empty bed. "My name's Dr. Syphie. What happened?" He asked checking Connor's pulse.  
  
"Um...He was stabbed with a fork or something," Eve lied. "I wasn't there," Eve rushed. It was the truth, she wasn't there.  
  
"Alright," the doctor went with her. "He's alive. It'll take a day to get the blood transplant."  
  
"How much will it cost?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Well, blood transplants are fairly expensive," the doctor answered. "1,573, approximately," the doctor went on.  
  
Eve looked down then at Wesley to see if he looked worried. But no worry ness appeared on Wesley's face, his expression hadn't changed. "Alright." Wesley left the room. Eve reluctantly followed.  
  
"You have the money?" Eve asked hopefully, looking up at Wesley, since he was taller.  
  
"No," he answered. Well, he had a good way of hiding his concerns, that or he didn't care at all about Connor. "But I know where to get it." Wesley turned and left the hospital. Eve turned and went back into the room with Connor.  
"Where's Connor?" Angel asked, looking the group over.  
  
The group looked at each other. "He's at the hospital," Doyle finally answered.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked before Doyle could go on.  
  
"He was bitten, Angel. Why else would he be there?" Spike answered rather rudely.  
  
Angel opened his mouth to lecture but thought twice about it and closed his mouth. "Where's Eve?" Angel asked instead.  
  
Before anyone can answer Eve walks into the hotel.  
Connor tossed and turned in his bed restlessly. He flicked open his eyes. Was it night, or day? Connor turned his head over to the doorway and stared at Eve. Eve walked over to Connor to stand beside the bed. In one motion she slid a dagger out and into Connor, hitting the heart, killing him instantly.  
Connor shook to a wake, nearly falling off the bed. His breath was faster than normal and he was covered in sweat. The room was dark and no one was in it. But wasn't Eve just there? Hadn't she just killed him? It was a dream. None of it was real. Connor eased back down into the pillow, realizing that Eve was not there and he was not dead.  
  
He's never had nightmares, he didn't have to dream about anything he didn't want to. Then there was only another thing wrong, why would he want to dream about Eve killing him?  
  
Connor looked straight ahead, trying to push the thought from his mind. Angel came out of the shadows to stand beside him.  
  
"Angel?" Connor asked, half surprised and half annoyed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to tell you, don't bother coming home, no one wants you. Why do you think Eve's not here. She's back at the hotel, insulting you. That's no friend. I think she needs a little dusting to show her what the real world's all about," Angel sneered. This did not sound like Angel, the person it did sound like was Angelus.  
  
"What?" Connor asked, not wanting to believe Angel.  
  
"What are you dumb and stupid? They don't want you. and the easiest person to kill would be Eve. She's been misleading you the whole time. Kill her. You know you want to. Ease that pain, give it what it wants. Kill her," Angel told Connor.  
  
"No," Connor protested. "You're lying, get out," the boy ordered.  
  
"Kill her," Angel repeated.  
"How could you let Connor get hurt in the first place?" Angel asked sitting down on a couch. He was talking to Eve, the one he hated.  
  
"I didn't let him," Eve protested. "He was on his own. I figured he could handle himself and besides he's not dead."  
  
"Eve," Angel protested, his tension rising. "Get out," he ordered with a second thought.  
  
"Angel," Eve tried to reason.  
  
"Get out," he repeated.  
  
"Dude, you were there. You could have done something yourself. But no, coarse you didn't. Why? Oh right, you was too busy running. Wuss. I can't believe you. Run then lecture someone bout not looking after you son. You a disgrace man. And you don't have to kick me out, I'll leave on my own," Eve snapped. She pushed past Gunn and Wesley and walked out of the hotel. Angel stared after her, no emotion on his face. 


	13. encounter with a manticore

"Connor." Dawn stood before Connor, clearer than ever. "You're not a very likable guy. Must you push everyone out of your life? Look at Angel, giving you everything. He never did make a very good father but in person, he was whole. Greater than most who are living." Dawn took a step closer to Connor, a bruise slowly taking hold of her left cheek. "You did this to me," Dawn accused. She took another step forward, the bruise taking up half her face now. "I could have died, what would you care? All you cared about was yourself. You selfish pig," she spat.  
  
"You're not real," Connor finally spoke. "I don't know what you are, but you're not Dawn." Connor's eyes held pain; don't matter how many times he told himself that these people were not real, his heart wouldn't believe him.  
  
"You don't really believe that." Dawn took another step forward, now she was so close to him, he could reach out and touch her. "You know I'm real. You just don't to believe the truth." Dawn's face was completely purple and blue, just like a bruise. She reached out an arm, a bloody one. "You killed me, Connor. You did this, you are the cause for my death." Dawn shrank back and into the shadows then disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
Connor lied there, staring into the spot that she once stood. Connor would have realized that a demon was on the other side of his bed, but his mind was too occupied.  
  
Connor turned his head away from the shadows in frustration. Then he jumped at the sight of the demon. "What?" He snapped.  
  
"Time is now." The demon smiled a little, which looked really odd on a thing like that. "You have got to look into Eve's past."  
  
"Why?" Connor asked, his voice held a rude sound, rudder than he had intended.  
  
"Uh, because that's my job, duh. Dude, I didn't ask this, but you are the destroyer and you will be needed someday. The same with Angel and Buffy, and Willow and everyone else caught up in this little hellish place." The demon lifted his hand then brought it down, his index finer nail cut right through the air, ripping the page apart, revealing blackness. The demon grabbed a hold of Connor's wrist, lightly, and stepped into the dark space, sucking Connor with him and disappearing.  
Eve walked slowly through the city. She had on her game face, her demon face, the face she had never killed with; but that's a different story. She had to have her demon side out or the other new turned vampires would mistake her for human and start something.  
  
Something was going on with Angel. He wasn't mean often. Something about Eve upset him. Eve was the only vampire that stood a chance against him back in the day. She was always getting in fights with him, but neither of them won in the end. Angel didn't feel safe around Eve, even Eve felt that.  
  
Shane was jogging beside Eve, he had to in order to keep up. Shane was trying to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk. Eve was so good at pushing people away it was unbelievable anyone wanted to talk to her.  
  
Shane and Eve go way back, in fact, they met by fighting. In the beginning, Eve greatly disposed of the Irregulars, they just went round hurting people then. Until of coarse they ran into Eve in a dark alley. Shane was forced, he didn't go hurting people on his own or willing. That's why Eve only respects him and he respects her.  
  
"Eve," Shane began again, breathing fast, and feeling out of breath. "Eve, what happened?" The irregulars hadn't followed them to the warehouse so Shane didn't know about that.  
  
"What?" Eve looked at Shane a bit distracted. Her mind wasn't focused. She was sure there was something wrong, despite there being no sign of the manticore. "Shane, I know how closed minded you gang members can be but have you heard of a manticore?"  
  
Shane totally missed the insult. "Manticore? Nope." Eve knew he hadn't. Manticores were mythical beasts, and Shane was a gang member, and all he needed to know about was humans.  
  
"Well, there's evidence of one here. Around here. It's been killing all month and no human realizes that. I went to Angel for help, well sort of. And I can't depend on him right now, gotta let him cool off; so I ask you now, will you help me?" Eve's eyes never left Shane's.  
  
"Yeah," Shane answered in a heart beat. "I'm there Eve. Wait, you want me to help you look for a manticore?"  
  
"Yeah." Eve turned and looked to her side, as if she had already begun the search. An animal walked out of the bushed in front of Eve and jumped on her. Eve fell back under the pressure and landed hard on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanatos stood in front of Angel, clearly bored to death. The irregulars were force to return to Angel. Angel didn't mind that, after all they had a case. They needed his help, so they were to get it.  
  
"They'll come after us," Thanatos reminded Angel. "They will find us if we don't anything."  
  
"What do you want us to do? Go there, kill 'em all? Will that make you happy?" Angel went back to scowling.  
  
"I can take you on," Thanatos said, no joke in his voice.  
  
"Sure you can," Angel said dully.  
  
"Stand up," Thanatos ordered.  
  
Angel stood up as he was told, but that's about the only thing he'd obey.  
  
"Now fight me," Thanatos ordered once again. Thanatos swung from the left but Angel blocked that effortlessly. Angel brought his right leg up as if he were to attack but he only blocked a kick from Thanatos. Thanatos began to lay blow after blow on Angel. And Angel in return began to block blow after blow without using any energy. This kid was human, he was no threat.  
  
Thanatos finally made Angel back up a against a wall. But he kept swinging his arms wildly. Thanatos hadn't laid a hit on Angel once. But finally Angel got feat up with it. Angel block two blows and quickly shot out his right leg, catching Thanatos in his midsection and sending him flying back.  
Eve flipped the manticore over her head and rolled to her feet. Her face consisted of deep cuts and her arms were filled with scratches. Shane was behind Eve in a second.  
  
"We need weapons," Eve gasped and the manticore whipped around to face her. "Go get Angel," she ordered a heart beat before the manticore tackles her to the ground. Shane takes off running.  
Shane pushed the Hyperion door open roughly and ran into the hotel. Thanatos sat a good distance from Angel. But Shane didn't seem to notice the tension in the room, if he did he probably would have brushed it to the side as well.  
  
"Eve's in a fight with a manticore. She's not the winning half," Shane said before anyone could say anything. Not a caring expression took hold of Angel's face.  
  
Shane walked down the steps and over to Angel. "Angel, she will die. Come on Angel, she did safe Connor and she did go out of her way to save all of our asses. Well, all of everyone else's." Angel made no notion of rising any time soon. "Come on Angel, she's gonna be dead soon. Fine, I suppose you won't mind me going and getting Connor's help. I'm sure he'll like to help, despite his wounds." Angel's expression changed. "Angel," Shane began but Angel rose.  
Eve uses her arms to block her face from the claws. The manticore's face is so close to hers she can feel it's hot breath. It was over powering her, she could lift it off of her and its nails were digging into her wrists. Its weight was crushing her.  
  
Angel and Shane appears behind the manticore. "Give me a knife or something," Angel orders. Shane pulls a rather big knife out of his pocket and hands it to Angel. Angel walks to the manticore then stops and turns. "Get covered." Angel plunges the knife into the manticore's back.  
  
Shane is hiding behind a tree. The manticore lets out a scream and needles fly from it tail, Several hitting Angel and the tree that Shane stood behind. Eve was protected by the manticore and Angel was knocked to the ground.  
  
Angel pulls out a few needles and gets to his feet, dropping the needles on the ground. Angel yanks out the knife and stabs it again. The manticore whips around and stares at Angel, giving Eve enough time to roll out from under it. As Eve climbs to her feet, the manticore tackles Angel.  
Connor slips out of his bed and slides out of the room. The halls are deserted. He walks, a bit weakly, down the hall with out being seen. Doyle appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye making him jump back a step.  
  
"Where are you going?" Doyle asked, his accent strong.  
  
"Out," Connor answered awkwardly.  
  
"You can't. You're very sick. Coarse if Angel cared he would be here himself, but he doesn't care, just like that Eve. They don't care about you Connor, if they did, you would already be out, be safe. But no, I've reduced myself enough to come here. I've came to tell you, they don't care, man." Doyle sounded the same as he had when Connor first met him. He sounded the same as he did in all of Angel's memories, but he did not act the same, not at all.  
  
"Get away from me," Connor ordered and walked past Doyle. Doyle slowly faded away.  
Angel mustered up enough strength to shove the manticore off. Angel rolled to his feet then took a step back, the full realization of the creature hitting him.  
  
Yeah, sure, a manticore looked like Connor had read. Body of a lion, head of man, tail of Scorpio, spikes and all; but that's not all it had. It had wings from a dragon, 25 feet in length. And not only that but it was the size of a horse and it's body at least five length long. Now thinking of it, Angel couldn't remember how he had shoved a thing like that off; it must have weird at least a ton.  
  
A weird thing about manticores is that it had two rows of teeth, like humans and everything else, but it only had three teeth on each row. And not only that but the teeth were extremely sharp. Angel gave a disgusting look to the creature. Sure, he'd see grosser things, but he didn't have to beat them alone.  
  
The manticore charged at Angel for a second time. Eve came to the conclusion that they wouldn't be able to beat this thing alone. So she decided to stir up some magic. Eve thrust an arm forward, sending the manticore flying a few feet. The Manticore were inches from tackling Angel. Angel's gaze settled on Eve. He hated her helping him.  
  
The manticore's spikes had long since grown back so he set them off. Angel just realized the spikes were made of iron. Angel was able to dodge the ones that came at him. But Eve wasn't fortunate enough. She was struck down by nearly 6 of the spikes that were aimed at her. Eve fell to the ground, feeling the poison flow through her body. The poison wouldn't kill her, of coarse - she's already dead, but it did hurt, hurt more than Angel had revealed when he was hit.  
  
Eve shuddered trying to get to her feet but ending up falling back onto his back. The manticore noticed it's weak prey and ran toward her. Eve realized that too and braced herself for the impact. The only thing she could do now would be to wait for the poison's effect to deactivate. She was too weak to put her powers in active.  
  
Angel threw a dagger at the Manticore, distracting it slightly. With dagger still in it's rib cage, the manticore jumped onto Eve, grinding his weight into Eve, crushing her once again.  
  
Eve let out a cry of pain the stifled her own voice, hiding the pain. Angel jumped into action despite him not liking Eve. He had came to save her, after all. Angel jumped onto the manticore's back, grabbed at one of its wings, trying to stay on.  
  
Angel yanked out the dagger and began to stab it repeatedly. The manticore jerked off of Eve and tried desperately to throw Angel off. But Angel kept hold of its wing and didn't let go. The manticore stamped its paws all around Eve, managing to step heavily onto Eve's arm before Eve could roll away.  
  
Angel stab at it's heart, ignoring the blood that was spraying at him, or the fact that he is ruining good clothes. He kept on stabbing without realizing that the manticore wasn't getting any weaker.  
  
Eve laid against the tree that Shane was by. Shane bent down and attended to Eve. He gently pulled out the remaining iron spikes that rested in her stomach and arm and leg.  
  
"I need a longer weapon!" Angel finally yelled to Shane. Shane's head snapped toward Angel then rose and went around the tree. When he returned he had a sword. Shane tossed it at Angel; Angel caught it. Without a 2nd thought Angel jammed the sword into the manticore's heart.  
  
The manticore fell down heavily, knocking Angel off. Angel rolled onto his knees and stared at the thing. The life had been sucked out of it. In a second all the weight died away and it turned to a corpse then it disappeared all together.  
  
Angel turned from it, not impressed and looked at Eve who hadn't moved. Angel stumbled over to her, patches of blood stained his face, his clothes, his hands were drenched in blood.  
  
Eve slowly shoved herself off the ground, relying on Shane with her weight.  
The memory demon shimmered in next to Connor. Connor looked up it and stopped walking. "Where to now?" Connor mumbled.  
  
"More on Eve. Since you still don't get them people. You hate so much people yet you know so little about them." The scene shifted and now Connor and the demon were in a jail that appeared to have been made some time in the 1600s. 


	14. The untold moments

The untold story  
  
Connor walked forward, until he was right beside Eve. Eve was shaking uncontrollably and there was this raggy looking man talking to her. Connor could make out what they were saying.  
  
"Do you want a way out? I can give you think, all you have to do is get a taste of my blood and give me a taste of yours," the man mumbled.  
  
"You've already got a way out?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yes." The man rolled up a sleeve, bit into his arm the stretched it out for Eve. Eve made a face only a child would make. But she bent down and drunk from it. The man had to practically pull Eve away from his arm. He then moved closer to Eve, making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
The man bent down and kissed Eve, disgusting Connor in the process. What scared Connor is that she kissed back and for a split second he thought they were going to do it right now. But when the kiss ended the man lowered to her neck. His face changed then he bit into her neck, making her jerk.  
  
Connor already knew that Eve was a vampire, so obviously she must have been bitten at one time, but he never knew it was in a rusty old jail cell, he also never knew that she was accused of witchcraft. But then again, she could do the whole wicca thing.  
  
When the man pulled away, his face quickly changed back to that of a human, letting Eve fall to the ground dead. "No one will notice you're dead, my dear," he assured Eve.  
  
"You want to see her hanging?" The demon asked Connor. Connor nodded, staring at the dead body of his friend.  
  
The shift blurred into an outside one. He was at the gallows and it was night, probably the following night. Connor stared forward noticing the people entering the outside ness.  
  
Eve was the first one, she stepped up the stairs and accepted the nose. Her friend was right behind her and did the same. The others did the same too, but they held the fear of humanity in their eyes, Eve and her friend did not, they were not human.  
  
Eve was the first to be hanged. She struggled for what seemed like a minute, then stopped, dead. Her friend did the same. The others struggled for 30 seconds. The crowd left, not bothering to cut them down. When only Connor and the demon remained, Eve took out her pocketknife and cut through the rope herself. When she was down she threw the knife and let her friend down too.  
  
"You alright?" The man asked, straightening up.  
  
"Never better," Eve answered. A sense of childness still remained, the friend saw that and hated it.  
  
"Ready for your first kill?" Her friend asked her, more of a test than a hunger pain.  
  
"You vamps always gotta be so persistent bout killing. Do you ever think bout how they feel?" Eve asked.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Her friend asked, his face morphing into one of a vampire.  
  
"Well, that's an ugly do, and nothing's wrong with me. You know, I always did feel bad bout eatin' meat when I was alive. You see, you've got a fish and a person rips it open and you're suppose to eat it. How mean is that," Eve continued. Her friend held a disgusted look.  
  
"What the hell? You're suppose to want to eat people," her friend snarled disgusted.  
  
"Well that's a bad stereotype," Eve said. Eve turned to go but her friend grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her against the gallows. He gave out a punch, catching Eve in the jaw and making her head snap back. But she recovered quickly and ducked his next blow.  
  
Eve ducked another punch, went underneath his out sprung arm and straightened up behind him. Her friend spun around. Eve's friend threw attacks at her but she blocked every single one. Then threw her own attack, she did a spinning back hook kick, knocking him to the ground. While he was on his knees she threw two roundhouse kicks at him, knocking him back onto his back.  
  
"Now I must be going," Eve said, giving up. She turned and walked away. Before her friend could stop her, she disappeared.  
  
"Remember the first you met her?" The demon asked, not expecting an answer. The scene shifted to a warehouse. 10 or so vampires were there.  
  
Eve enters and all heads turn to her. A vampire comes at her but she shoves a stake into it's heart before it could do anything else. She then pulls the stake out, letting the vampire dust. She threw the stake at another vampire, dusting it.  
  
Eve bent to the ground and picked up a battle ax that she had dropped. Instead of throwing the ax she walks further into the warehouse, toward the vampires. Eve cuts off a vampire's head then throws the ax at another vampire, cutting off it's head along with three other vampires that stood behind. The ax got caught in the wall behind them.  
  
Eve blocks a swing from a vampire and returns a spinning kick, knocking it away from her. She pulls out two stakes, throws them at two vampires, dusting them. Eve pulls out another stake and dust the one near her then throws that stake at an oncoming vampire.  
  
Eve stood back, noticing that there was only one left. "Cool," Eve staid walking up to it. "Feeling cold?" Eve asked when they were face to face. "Well here, let me heat you up." She placed her hand on the vampire's forearm, the vampire caught on fire and burst into flames.  
  
Connor grabbed Eve by the arm and slammed her against the wall, turning her to face him. "You're a vampire," he spat. He had a cross bow aimed at her heart. Eve shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Wow, you good." Well he was, after all she hadn't revealed her demon face yet. "And you're the destroyer, nice to meet you, maybe some time I can get your autograph."  
  
Connor gave her a death glare. "And you're father's Angel and you're mother's darla, yeah, glade we know each other. Since we've got no further business--"  
  
"Who are you?" Connor interrupted.  
  
"Eve." With that Eve snapped her fingers and turned into a bat. She began to fly away but Connor grabbed it by the neck and slammed it against the wall again. Eve turned back to a vampire and frowned.  
  
She threw her hand forward and knocked the crossbow out of Connor's hands. Eve grabbed Connor and threw him against the wall then took the position he had, she got in front of him, pulling out a gun and putting it to his head.  
  
"Vampires don't use guns," Connor said.  
  
"Yeah, well they also don't turn into bats," Eve agreed.  
  
"What are you?" Connor asked confused.  
  
"Well duh, I'm a vampire. And a witch with a lil taste of human in me. Now before you so rudely tried to kill me, I killed some vamps, helped out this retarded world. I think you need to be taught a lesson, like don't judge a book by its cover." Eve lowered her gun. "Obviously I dun judge people, otherwise you would already be dead. Since your father was like the greatest threat to vampires and humans together. With the exception of me, you know," Eve gloated.  
  
Connor liked her. She was sarcastic and nice and a vampire. Well he hated the vampire part but anyways.  
  
"You were a killer too," Connor said.  
  
"There you go stereotypin'. No, I never killed, although was killed. 5 times," Eve said as if she was proud.  
  
"How can you be a vampire and not kill?" Connor asked.  
  
"Not quite sure. No really. My friend saw the whole vamping and did a spell. I'm not cursed. And if I was, I'd probably act the same way," Eve answered.  
  
The scene changed and Connor was back at the hospital. He frowned at his surroundings.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm proud of you Angel. You took on a full grown manticore, very good," Eve said clapping.  
  
Angel wanted to say something but he decided against it.  
  
Angel turned and walked up the stairs, up to his room, his bed. He stopped at the door of his room, Buffy was sitting on his bed.  
  
"Buffy," Angel whispered. Buffy looked up then smiled. Angel walked in and sat beside her.  
  
"Angel, we've done this thousands of times, us saying we can't be together, it hurts," Buffy said, softly.  
  
"I know," Angel agreed. But even as he admitted it, he didn't want it to be true. Angel bent and the two kissed. A nice, long passionate kiss. When times were rough, all they had to do was kiss, and it'll be all better.  
  
"I love you, Angel," Buffy whispered before their lips met again for another passionate kiss. 


	15. as the plot thickens

Eve sat uncomfortably on the couch in the lobby. Here she was, in the hotel of her worst enemy. And here he was, allowing her shelter after all those years she had tried to kill him. She would always know where he was, and he could always survive her attacks. It's like she hunted him, but she never killed. She began to get so used to him, she could feel his presence, and he would try to kill her as well, but he couldn't. They were never caught in a kill-kill situation. He had never pinned her and she had a trouble at pinning him.  
  
Weird, ain't it? Eve had all those powers while Angelus was just a vampire. Don't you think she could have killed him? Or was her mind and strength somewhere else?  
  
Angel had slipped out when Eve was asleep, she knew that now. She wasn't waiting up for him, she couldn't sleep.  
Angel slipped into Connor's hospital room. Connor's head was in face of the window, away from Angel; the boy appeared asleep to Angel.  
  
Connor wasn't asleep. He heard Angel entered. But his head hurt a lot more than it had ever. The pain of his stab wound and his bite marks now came hitting him twice as much.  
  
Connor closed his eyes, wishing it away. Angel crept closer, suspecting that his boy was awake.  
  
"Connor. I'm sorry," Angel breathed. "I should've been here. I'm sorry," he apologized again.  
  
"It's okay," Connor said, slowly turning to face Angel. Never before had Angel witnessed Connor forgiving him.  
"You okay?" Gunn asked, coming down the stairs to sit beside Eve.  
  
"Yeah, why would I be?" Eve asked.  
  
"Because you all are going to die," Angel said, coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Didn't you leave?" Eve asked, then looked at the main doors. That was the only entrance Angel could have came through, and he had not came through that one.  
  
"Ah, nah. I didn't feel like it. I got up and decided to go see the boy, but then it's like, the kid already hates me, what's the point? So now I'm staying home, doing nothing," Angel answered.  
  
"Angel," Eve began but then stopped. Yes, he had left. She saw him leave. He didn't feel like Angel felt when she was around him. "You're not Angel," she accused.  
  
"What?" Angel and Gunn said in unison. "You're very good."  
  
"Thank you. You're the one," the vampire went on.  
  
"What the hell is the one?" Gunn asked.  
  
"A very recent discovery by the way. It's a dead vampire. The strongest vampire yet, may I add. He was killed by...Buffy. And now he's a ghost, taking on the ability to shape shift," Eve answered. "Very nice," she added.  
"Angel, you can leave, I'm fine here," Connor said, wanting Angel gone.  
  
"No," Angel insisted. "You don't belong here, in a hospital, since when are they ever good?"  
  
"Since they were able to get me the blood I needed?" Connor answered.  
  
"You've got to come home. What if the beast attacks you?" Angel asked, knowing Connor wouldn't have the answer. Connor threw the blankets to a side and stood up. "You're weak," Angel stated. Receiving Connor's glare, Angel stood up beside Connor. "Here, let me help you." Angel caught Connor when his knees gave out then studied him. The two left the room together.  
"How'd you meet Angel?" Gunn asked Eve, only half interested.  
  
"Tried to kill him," Eve answered. "If he acted like he does now, it wouldn't have been so easy."  
  
"How did you not kill him? With all that...that stuff you can do with your hands an all," Gunn asked.  
  
"Well, I actually don't know. I'm not good with the working my magic into my fighting thing. It usually all for show. But hey, I'm gettin the hang," Eve answered.  
  
"Eve," a rocky voice breathed. Eve's head snapped in the direction of it. Eve slipped off the couch and to her feet, mesmerized  
  
"Jack," Eve breathed, a notch louder than he had. He was leaning weakly against the door frame. Eve walked over to him. "Weren't you like in England?" She asked. "I dun remember English dudes bein able to go for the kill. With them all bein wussies..."  
  
"Well, apparently they're not all wussies," Jack said defensively. But as he said it, his voice held no strength. Jack pushed himself off of the door and stood up. Blood stained his shirt, his face and his arms. His legs were fine but his shirt had a hole, blood pouring from it. Scraps and scratches filled his face and arms.  
  
"What happened?" Eve asked, helping him down the stairs and to the couch.  
  
"Well, I guess they hate vampires," Jack answered, forcing himself to shrug.  
  
"Wait, hold up, you're a vampire?" Gunn asked, interrupting the two.  
  
"No," Eve answered for Jack. "He's human, although he has seen more vamps than you. English guys hate him because he doesn't hate every vampire, and vampires want to get their hands on him because he befriends a few of my friends. Not all demons are evil, most vampires are though."  
  
Jack grunted out in pain when he tried to shift. "Help me get him upstairs," Eve ordered looking at Gunn. Gunn nodded and rose. Eve followed Gunn and helped Jack to his feet. Together the three made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Always the white boys who be gettin' hurt," Gunn mumbled to himself. 


	16. Graduation

Eve hovered over Jack for a moment, watching the sleeping teenager then turned toward the door. Doyle leaned against the door frame, watching her.  
  
"Hey," Eve said, welcoming.  
  
"'Ey," Doyle replied, pushing himself from the door to stand straight. Eve forced herself to walk over to him despite how much she would have rather to stand beside the only guy who made her feel human. "Heard bout your ghost, how'd you know?" Doyle asked following Eve from the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
"I'm very smart," Eve answered, smiling to herself. "I had an encountered with the one sum 400 years ago, we didn't hit it off too well. But hey, he's dead. He really can't harm anything. That's why he imposters people, so he can hurt them emotionally. He plays with your mind." Eve forced herself down the main staircase, Doyle following. Angel still hadn't returned, it worried Eve, but she wasn't about to show it.  
  
"Thank you," Doyle said, coming to a stop as Eve sat back on the couch.  
  
"For what?" Eve asked, staring up at him, her face empty of expression.  
  
"You brought me back. I know you said that the power that be did, but you know that's not true. And I thank you, thank you for giving me a second chance. Renewing my life," Doyle continued, not bothering to sit.  
  
A grin got past Eve's hard look, forcing her face to break out in a smile. "You're welcome," she said standing, suddenly not feeling like sitting.  
  
The main doors opened and Angel and Connor walked through. Doyle's and Eve's eyes parted from one another's and flew to the two new members.  
  
"Yo, Angel," Eve greeted, waving. Angel helped Connor down the steps and helped him sit on the couch. "Hope you don't mind, I let a friend in, he's up stairs, and injured so he might be here for a while." Before Angel could protest, Eve lifted a hand and continued. "It's no sweat, he knows bout demons, and me and you, Angelus, and he's a good fighter. Okay, well no, actually he sucks at fighting but I'm dealing with it." Eve no longer held a stare that could kill, her face was a smile, not letting Angel remove her from his house.  
  
"Want me to help Connor upstairs?" Eve asked as if she were reading Angel's mind, but then again, she probably was.  
  
"Yeah," Angel muttered, glancing down at Connor who didn't care to argue. Eve lowered a hand to help him up but he rose, pushing the hand a side.  
  
"I don't need any help," Connor hissed and pushed past Angel and Eve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Connor stood in front of his bathroom mirror staring dully at himself. His reflection was changed into that of his friend demon's. "Ready for another taste of Angel's life?" Connor shook his head but the demon ignored him. He reached out his armed and pulled Connor into the mirror.  
  
Connor appeared on the street behind Buffy and Angel who were already arguing. " Look, I don't need an escort. I'm a big girl. Superpowers, remember? I don't need you crowding me," Buffy complained raising her voice.  
  
"I didn't think I was," Angel admitted.  
  
"No, of course you don't. You just show up at the prom and then you disappear into the ozone. For all I know, you left town," Buffy retreated.  
  
"Are you mad at me for being around too much or for not being around enough?" Angel asked, confused.  
  
"Duh. Yes," Buffy answered.  
  
"Which?" Angel asked.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked missing the question.  
  
"I don't get you," Angel complained.  
  
"No, you don't, not anymore," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Are you just making this harder to make this easier on yourself?" Angel asked.  
  
"Could we stop with the brain-teasers? I just wish it was over, done."  
  
"It's not that simple. I mean, once the Mayor ..." Angel began but Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"I know, world in peril and we have to work together. This is my last office romance, I'll tell you that," Buffy continued  
  
"I'll get out of your face," Angel stated, knowing that's what Buffy wants. He drops the box at her feet and turns away.  
  
"Isn't it even a little hard for you?" Buffy asked frustrated.  
  
"How can you ask me that? Just because I'm not acting like a brat doesn't mean I don't feel..."  
  
"It's nice to know what you think of me!"  
  
"What do you expect me to say when you just attack?" Angel asked, his face no longer holding a sad look.  
  
"I just can't do this anymore. I can't have you in my life when I'm trying to move on." The sound of an arrow striking occurs. The arrow was fired above and behind Angel, and has passed through his back so that the point sticks out the front of his jacket. He falls and Buffy catches him. "Angel!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Connor and the demon stands besides Angel's bed in his mansion. Angel lies in bed, sweating. Buffy holds his hand, soothes him with a cool, wet rag.  
  
"It'll be okay. You'll be okay," Buffy reassured him. She hears a door opening and goes to the living room, Connor following her. Wesley enters, looking upset.  
  
"Did you reach the council?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes. They, they couldn't help," Wesley answered.  
  
"Couldn't?" Buffy asked, knowing they could.  
  
"Wouldn't," Wesley corrected himself. "It's not Council policy to cure vampires."  
  
"Did you explain that these were special circumstances?" Giles asked.  
  
"Not under any circumstances, and yes, I did try to convince them," Wesley defended himself.  
  
"Try again," Buffy ordered  
  
"Buffy, they're very firm. We're talking about laws that have existed longer than civilization," Wesley stated.  
  
"I'm talking about watching my lover die," Buffy snapped. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about and I don't care."  
  
"Buffy, we'll find a cure," Giles assured his slayer.  
  
"The council's orders are to concentrate on..." Wesley began.  
  
"Orders?" Buffy interrupted. "I don't think I'm gonna be taking anymore orders. Not from you, not from them."  
  
"You can't turn your back on the council," Wesley told her.  
  
"They're in England. I don't think they can tell which way my back is facing," Buffy joked but no joke was in her face nor voice.  
  
"Giles, talk to her," Wesley ordered.  
  
Giles walks to Buffy's side. "I've nothing to say right now."  
  
"Wesley, go back to your council and tell them, until the next slayer comes along, they can close up shop. I'm not working for them anymore," Buffy ordered.  
  
"Don't you see what happening?" Wesley asked. "Faith poisoned Angel to distract you, to keep you out of the Mayor's way, and it's working. You need a strategy."  
  
"I have a strategy. You're not in it," Buffy defended herself.  
  
"This is mutiny," Wesley declared.  
  
After a long pause Buffy spoke up. "I like to think of it as graduation. Giles, I can't stay here any longer. I'm gonna see if I can help the others."  
  
"Of course," Giles answered, expecting her to.  
  
"You'll watch him," Buffy asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"I'll call if there's any change," Giles answered.  
  
"Buffy, you don't know what you're doing," Wesley interrupted their moment.  
  
"Get a job," Buffy ordered him then walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The demons hadn't left Angel's room, but as soon as Buffy had left, Connor and the demon appeared in a chemistry lab. Buffy, Oz, Willow and Xander were in that lab as well.  
  
"Finding the poison wasn't that hard. It's a mystical compound. The Latin name translates roughly to Killer of the Dead. Used on vampires," Willow said.  
  
"And the cure?" Buffy asked.  
  
"There aren't a lot of instances of it being cured," Willow admitted.  
  
"But there are some?" Buffy asked.  
  
"One or two," Willow answered. "Pretty vague accounts. How is he?" Willow asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Hold on," Oz said, still reading.  
  
"You got something?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Oz admitted.  
  
"Be sure," Buffy ordered.  
  
"Okay. Killer of the dead. That's our boy, and here's a vamp that walked away from it," Oz continued, mostly reading from the book.  
  
"Does it talk about the cure?" Willow asked.  
  
"Damn," Oz muttered reading ahead.  
  
"Nothing?" Buffy asked, expecting the worst.  
  
"No, it's in here, but..." Oz trailed off.  
  
"Wait, completely reversed the effects," Willow read over his shoulder. "Oh," she said, reading the cure.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Come on guys, the suspense is killing Angel," Xander pleaded.  
  
"The only way to cure this thing is to drain the blood of a slayer," Oz answered.  
  
"Good," Buffy said after a long pause.  
  
"Good? What did I miss?" Xander asked.  
  
"No, it's perfect. Angel need to drain a slayer, then I'll bring him one," Buffy said indicating Faith/  
  
"Buffy, if Angel drains Faith's blood, it'll kill her," Willow said, as if Buffy didn't know that.  
  
"Not if she's already dead," Buffy said staring into space.  
  
"Now, Faith and Buffy ends up fighting again. And obviously Faith loses. One more scene," the demon whispered into Connor's ear. The scene shifted into that of Angel's mansion again.  
  
Buffy sits down and takes Angel's hand. "Buffy?" Buffy lays her right hand against the side of his face. "Is that you?" Angel asked squinting his eyes.  
  
Buffy gives him a slight smile, "It's me."  
  
Angel tries to smile in return. "I didn't want to go, without seeing you." Buffy puts a finger on his lips to stop him from talking.  
  
"Angel, I can cure you," Buffy told him.  
  
"It's okay, I'm ready," Angel said.  
  
"Angel listen to me." Buffy takes a hold of his shoulders. "Sit up," she ordered. Angel scoots up a little higher, but he is weak and moving clearly hurts a great deal. "You're gonna live. You have to live.  
  
Angel frowns. "What way?"  
  
"Drink..." Angel frowns at her. Buffy takes off her jacket, a determined expression on her face. "Drink me."  
  
Angel stares at her in shock, he shakes his head rejecting the idea. "No."  
  
"It's the only way," Buffy concluded.  
  
Angel keeps shaking his head and forces himself up out of the bed, pushing Buffy aside. "No," he repeated. "Get away," he ordered.  
  
Buffy takes a hold of his right arm as he stands up, looking up at him. "It'll save you."  
  
Angel is looking down at the floor. "It'll kill you," he shot back.  
  
"Maybe not. - Not if you don't take it all," Buffy answered.  
  
Angel keeps shaking his head, still not looking at her. "You can't ask me to do that."  
  
"I won't let you die. I can't." He still won't look at her. "Angel, the blood of a slayer is the only cure."  
  
Angel finally glances at Buffy. "Faith..."  
  
Buffy swallows and answers quietly, "I tried. - I killed her.  
  
Angel shakes his head and lurches away from Buffy. "Then it's over." Angel stumbles into the main room. He has trouble walking straight. He bumps into the wall, then stumbles and catches himself on the sofa table, spilling a pewter pitcher and plate onto the floor. Buffy grabs him by the arms and pulls him up to face her.  
  
"It is never over! I won't let you die. Drink!"  
  
Angel glances up at her swaying in her grip. "Please..." he pleaded.  
  
Buffy looks at him, then pulls back her right fist and hits his left temple. His head snaps around but he stays on his feet. He turns back to look at Buffy and she hits him again. He still does go down, but it takes him a little longer to come back up. Buffy hits him a third time and this time Angel spins back with a growl, vamped out. He just stands there, staring at her, while Buffy pulls down the shoulder strap of her shirt, then grabs his him by the hair at the back of his head. She looks at him for a moment then firmly pulls his head down against her neck and holds him there. For a moment they remain like this. Then Angel realizes the blood at his teeth and bites down hard. Buffy gasps with the pain but holds still. Angel is holding onto her now, drinking loudly. Buffy's face scrunches up, she mouths 'oh lord' and slowly sinks backwards to the floor. With Angel lying on top still drinking. Buffy's left hand reaches out and finds the pewter pitcher, She crushes it in her hand. Buffy is clearly not enjoying the experience. She puts her hands against his sides as if she was going to push him off, but kicks out with her left leg instead, breaking the sofa table in half. She stares up, a tear in the corner of her left eye. Then her eyes drift shut and her head sinks to the side just as Angel finally rolls off her, panting.  
  
His face morphs back to human and he pushes himself up looking over at Buffy. The redness around the arrow wound is gone. "Buffy?" Angel asked, worried. She lies motionless eyes closed. "Buffy!" Angel shouted bending over her. 


	17. I will never be the same

Doyle stood behind the desk, the desk that people would usual go to if they'd come to the hotel. Before it was homey, you know, one small family, Angel Cordelia and him. But now, there were more people, a lot more, and it was no longer homey. Angel treated Doyle different, it was as if he was avoiding him. And in return Doyle acted a lot different than he used to when he was alive. But never the less, his past, everything he had done, everything, every moment that has made him to be at this moment, at this time, dead right now, made him feel guilty. He wasn't the best demon, and the only good deeds he's done was with Angel, and that was not a lot, it made him mad, even sad, that he was alive for quite sum time, yet he was never living.  
  
What was there to do? Angel was sure to have given his job to someone else. But was his part in Angel's life given away as well? Cordelia had accepted him back, why couldn't Angel?  
  
"Hey?" Eve said sitting on a stool beside Doyle. "Something on your mind?" Eve looked up at him. She was listener, she loved listening to people's problems. She was a demon, but truth be known, the demon was never born, so therefore it cannot live, so therefore, no part of her is demon.  
  
"No, I'm good," Doyle lied, leaning against the desk, looking forward into the empty hotel.  
  
"It feels different don't it?" Eve asked, she didn't even have to read his mind. She saw how Angel only talked to him when he first seen him alive. She realized how much Angel avoided Doyle.  
  
"Completely," Doyle answered.  
  
"I know you didn't expect it, but well it has been nearly 4 years. Angel had to move on," Eve said.  
  
"I know, Eve," Doyle said, his voice rising.  
  
"You've changed, Doyle. You acted one way when you were living, okay maybe two ways, you know with you and Cordelia then you and Angel...But you died, then you went well where ever it is that you went, and you lived there for 3 isolated years. You expected to act different," Eve assured him. Doyle didn't bother to look at her.  
  
"Angel thinks about it all the time," Eve said, changing the subject.  
  
"What?" Doyle asked, not sure of what she was talking about.  
  
"How it would have been if you had not died for him. He stopped, but he's been thinking about it a lot more since you're here. He's died before, Buffy killed him. But he's never died, died. Not the way you died. It must've hurt a lot."  
  
"It did," Doyle said, agreeing. He could remember the light burning his skin, ripping it off of his body.  
  
"Aw." Eve stood up, turned Doyle to face her and hugged him. Doyle didn't reject the hug, he endured it. He hugged back. And they stood like that, stood like that, wishing the moment to never end. They understood each other. He didn't love her and she didn't love him, he loved Cordelia and she loved everything. But they had a bond, an understanding one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Just a few left, Connor." The demon sat on Connor bed, it disgusted Connor but he held his tongue.  
  
The demon took Connor arm and disappeared. They reappeared in Faith's apartment (In Graduation, where Buffy and her fight.)  
  
"Where are we?" Connor asked.  
  
"Well, there's two slayers, Connor. Both have their own little relationship with Angel. Buffy loves him and Faith loves to hate him. Well, that's an overstatement. But she wants to kill him and Buffy's here to stop her."  
  
Buffy walks in, past Connor and turns off Faith's music. "Thought I'd stop by," the slayer said when Faith turn to look at her.  
  
Faith rolls off the bed and stands. "Is he dead yet?" She asks as she brushes herself off.  
  
"He's not gonna die," Buffy answers. "It's a good try, though. Your plan?  
  
"Uh-huh," Faith answered. The mayor got me the poison. Said it was wicked painful.  
  
"There's a cure," Buffy stated.  
  
"Damn," Faith sweared. "What is it?"  
  
"Your blood. As justice goes, it's not un-poetic, don't you think?  
  
"Come to get? Gonna feed me to Angel? You know you're not going to take me alive."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Well, look at you. All dressed up in big sister's clothes."  
  
Buffy walks out toward Faith. "You told me I was just like you. But I was holding it in."  
  
"Ready to cut loose?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Faith tilts her head. "Okay then. Give us a kiss." Buffy punches Faith in her jaw. Faith takes the hit but does doesn't fall. After the realization hit her, she straightens and back hand punches Buffy. The two face off.  
  
Buffy tries a low blow but Faith blocks that so Buffy tries a blow to the head but Faith blocks that as well. Buffy swings but misses Faith. Faiths a double back hand punch, Buffy blocks the first. Buffy reels around and swings at Faith but Faith ducks it. Faith does a series of punches, Buffy blocking or ducking all of them. Faith swings at Buffy, it is blocked. Buffy's other hand pushes Faith's arm down, using her free arm to punch the evil slayer. Faith takes the punch and pushes Buffy away.  
  
Buffy swings but Faith ducks. Buffy jumps, but Faith kicks her legs, forcing her to return to the ground. Faith aims a kick to Buffy's face but Buffy easily ducks it. Buffy kicks at Faith, but it's blocked. Buffy reels and immidently does another high out - to- in crescent kick but Faith ducks it.  
  
Faith grabs a hold of Buffy's shoulders and knees her in the face. They spin forcefully around and Buffy breaks free. Buffy does a high out - to - in crescent kick, kicking Faith in the face and knocking her back into a blue arm chair. Buffy runs at Faith. Faith stands up and kicks a foot rest, stool, it sliding and hitting Buffy's legs, knocking her back. Faith steps onto the stool and jumps off in an attempt to tackle Buffy. Buffy throws Faith off into, Faith lands in a red arm chair.  
  
Buffy runs at Faith, but Faith kicks out and knocked Buffy into a wall, Buffy falls down. Faith pulls Buffy up but Buffy throws Faith off, knocking her down. Faith rolls to her feet to get kicked in the face by Buffy. Faith is knocked into a wall. Faith turns around soon enough to side step a kick from Buffy. Faith catches a swing from Buffy and flips her over onto her back. Faith jumps up and comes down with a punch to the floor, Buffy rolled away, missing it.  
  
Buffy rolls to her feet to get kicked in the face by Faith, knocking her down again. Buffy gets to her feet again, she ducks a kick and dodges to the side to block a hit. Faith grabs a hold of Buffy's arm and neck. "Not getting tired are you? I'm just starting to feel it." Buffy shoves back, pushing Faith into a wall, getting free of her grip. She twists around and grabs onto Faith's arm and shoves her into a railing, flipping her over to be on her window seat. Faith clumsily stands.  
  
Buffy jumps onto Faith's bed, holds onto the railing and jumps off, kicking Faith in the process on landing in front of her. Faith reels around. She punches but Buffy blocks. Buffy punches but Faith blocks. Faith slams Buffy into a wall. Buffy punches Faith then jumps out the window, breaking it, bringing Faith with her.  
  
Faith gets into a sitting position; Buffy slaps on handcuffs. "Stick around," Buffy hisses to Faith. Faith punches Buffy knocking her to the side. Faith punches Buffy again, knocking her down. Buffy gets to her feet, pulling Faith with her. She turns around, spinning Faith, and slams faith into an electric box.  
  
Faith throws Buffy into poles then drops to her knees and flips Buffy onto her back. Buffy gets to her feet pulling Faith up and kicks her twice in the back. Faith reels around and kicks Buffy in the face. Buffy throws Faith into a pile of stones then yanks her up and throws her to the ground. Buffy yanks Faith to her knees and holds her there. "What's the matter Faith? All that killing and you're afraid to die?" Faith punches Buffy in the face then flips her onto her back again. She unhand cuffs herself by breaking the handcuffs apart.  
  
Faith rolls to her feet, picking up a pole. Buffy gets up and pulls out Faith's knife. "That's mine," Faith sneered.  
  
"Well, you're about to get it back," Buffy assured. Faith swings the pole in a down motion, Buffy side steps it. Buffy swings the knife at Faith. Faith catches her arm and throws her into an above ground air vent. Faith climbs up as well. Faith pulls Buffy to her feet.  
  
"Man, I'm going to miss this," Faith breathed. Connor stood in the window watching, interested.  
  
Buffy breaks Faith's grip and plunges the knife into Faith's abdomen. Both of them looked stunned for a moment.  
  
"You did it," Faith congratulated, smiling weekly.  
  
Faith does an up ward punch, throwing Buffy off the vent and onto her back.  
  
"You killed me," Faith rasped. She climbs onto the low wall at the edge of the terrace and looks down. "Still won't help your boy, though. Shoulda been there, B, quite a ride. Faith falls backward off the wall and lands in the bed of a moving truck. Buffy hurries to her feet and to the wall; she sees Faith's body, unmoving, in a truck.  
"Now, one last stop. Since Doyle's in town, lets check into his history." The scene shifts to a bar. Cordelia and Doyle's standing.  
  
"So you got everyone figured out, huh?" Doyle asked.  
  
"Not everyone. I mean you I don't get," Cordelia answered.  
  
"Me?" How could someone not get Doyle?  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what's with those vision things of yours?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"They're messages I get, you know from the higher powers, whoever they may be. You know, it's my gift!" Doyle said defensively.  
  
"If that was my gift, I'd return it. I mean you get those headaches, and you do this bleh thing with your face," Cordelia commented, hardly meaning to hurt.  
  
Doyle downs a drink "What thing with my face?"  
  
"Plus, your visions are kind of lame. A bar? That's nice and vague! I mean they should send you one of those self-destructing tapes, you know, that come with a dossier?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure to mention it." Doyle said, obviously he had no choice.  
  
A blond guy comes up holding a calling card "Hey, you're the one handing out those cards?"  
  
"Do you need help?" Cordelia asked dismissing her and Doyle's conversation.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if that is really your number. Do you mind if I ring you up some time for a date?" The blond guy asked.  
  
"Yeah, she minds," Doyle snapped.  
  
Cordelia puts a hand on Doyle's chest. "I can handle this, ok? Yes, I mind. This is a business card. We offer our services to people in need."  
  
"Well, I might be in need of a little service. You charge by the hour?" The blond guy asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Alright. Just everyone relax here a little bit. The Lady is with me, all right?" Doyle said.  
  
"No, I'm not," Cordelia argued.  
  
"Hey, nobody is talking to you, wipe," the blond guy snapped at Doyle, getting annoyed with him.  
  
"Listen, I don't want any trouble, okay?" Doyle said, dismissing the insult aimed at him.  
  
Another guy walks up to them. "Hey, what's the trouble?"  
  
"No trouble," Doyle answered. "Did I not just get through saying that we don't want any trouble? We are trouble-free, okay?"  
  
"Turns out, she's a hooker and her pimp here is giving me a hard time," the blond guy answers.  
  
"That's it!" Cordelia said defensively.  
  
"Down, Cord..."  
  
"Did you hear what he just said about me?" Cordelia snapped.  
  
"Everyone just simmer down here, okay. violence isn't going to solve a thing here." Doyle steps forward and head-butts the blond guy. "On the other hand it is kind of festive." The three guys start fighting.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Cordelia shouts.  
  
The bartender comes up to break up the fight and the blonde's friend hit him in the face.  
  
"Oh my god!" Cordelia shouts.  
  
Angel comes up and grabs the chair away from the blond guy as he gets ready to hit Doyle with it. He uses the chair to block the blond guy's punches, then throws him into the wall. Both guys go up against Angel but he hold them off easily. Then he and Doyle throw them into a pile and the bartender steps between them.  
  
Cordelia points at the two guys. "Those two jerks started it!"  
  
When they start to protest the bartender cuts them off. "Not a word. Not a word! Every time with you guys. Out! Come on. Lets go!"  
  
The scene shifts and Connor is back in bed as if it all had been a dream. Connor relaxes. The scenes weren't that bad, in fact they were a bit entertaining.  
  
Eve steps out of the shadow. "Where've you been?" Connor jumps at seeing her. 


	18. Forbidden

Forbidden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can we help you?" Eve asked staring at the costumer that stood in front of the doors. He dressed in really outdated clothes; the clothes must have been from around the 11 hundreds.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of you fact you can. I am looking for a person named Eve." The man looked forward, taking a step forward.  
  
"I'm Eve," Eve answered rising to her feet and stepping forward.  
  
"I am Báróid." He would have said more but Eve interrupted him.  
  
"Báróid? Oh my god you're like well god is a good word. You're suppose to be dead. Like 900 years ago. Nice to meet you, dude." Eve reached for his hand and shook it." Báróid nodded and shook her hand as well. "Please tell me you're not a demon."  
  
"Oh no. Course not. I died when I was suppose to, Eve. The powers thought that angel investigation should realize that there's a traitor among them." Eve looked down then around.  
  
"Who?" Eve asked.  
  
Báróid grinned. "You," he simply answered.  
  
Eve's face straighten, she no longer felt like joking. "Me? Oh you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"There is no kidding. Fore you are not a kid - child. Don't try to hide it." Báróid pointed up then continued. "They see all. They know who is kidding who. You're a traitor, Eve."  
  
"You can't prove it," Eve argued. "Why the hell would they bring back some dumbass corpse to prove that 'there's a traitor among us'?"  
  
"They figured out that part too." Báróid's expression changed in the blink of an eye then he lashed out his fist, connecting it with Eve's jaw and knocking her to the ground. He knocked her out. "Had strength when I was alive but never enough to knock out a vampire..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Connor laid in bed, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. Things were starting to get so dull. What was he suppose to do? Go out and kill vampires? No, he'd probably end up getting killed. He certainly couldn't hang out or even talk with the rest. That'd give a sense of family, and he didn't want to be part of their family. What about Eve? Nah, he didn't feel like talking with her. Her or Doyle, the only two people that didn't act like Angel's family.  
  
But Connor saw Doyle. Saw Doyle in the past. Once upon a time Doyle was Angel's family. Angel's only family. Cordelia didn't act like his family then - all Angel had was Doyle. But now - now it's like Angel don't even need Doyle.  
  
That pissed Connor off.  
  
It hurt, deep down it hurt him. Hurt him more than any demon could ever do to him. Angel had all these people throwing themselves at him. He had Doyle, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Lorne, Buffy - all those people in Sunnydale. Connor saw it, he saw it all. But what he didn't get was how Angel met Gunn, Fred, and Lorne. It came clear that Angel had to save their lives. All of them. That's his style. Save the life and befriend the victim.  
  
Connor yawned in boredom. Where was Eve anyway? He hasn't seen her for a few hours. Memories flushed around in Connor's head. He remember meeting Eve, meeting Angel and Cordelia. He remembered it all so vividly. His memories were fine, despite how much Angel pisses him off. But now, he had all this new information. Angel and Buffy. Willow and Xander. Faith... Where was Faith?  
  
Was she in jail? Nah, last time he checked she was dead. Connor jumped off his bed and left his room. He jogged down the hall then down the stair -- then out the door. That all went quick, yes, but not quick enough for him to notice no one there. Certainly Buffy and angel were in their room - or Angel's room. Xander and Anya were probably together as well. But Willow and Spike and Dawn and Gunn and Cordelia and Fred -- where were they?  
  
Connor didn't give himself enough time to debate on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angel and Buffy sat on his bed, their lips together. Guilt washed over Buffy. What, was she attracted to vampires? Everything told her, this was wrong. But ignored them all. She and Angel should be destined for each other. They were meant to be together! Damn the powers. Damn god. Damn whoever decided on them being apart. Damn them all!  
  
"Angel," Buffy whispered, the two parting. "We can't do this. We say it every time."  
  
"It's time for a change."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eve slowly opened her eyes, pain greeting her. She pushed herself into a sitting position and gazed around at her surroundings. She was in a cage which was in a dark room. Eve groaned and pushed herself to her feet.  
  
"Hey," Eve shouted at the guy that was obviously guarding her. "Where am I?"  
  
"Laterality dimension. Báróid brought you," the guard answered.  
  
"Why?" Eve asked, resting her head against the bars. The guard shrugged. "Damnit!" Eve threw a finger in his direction and lit him on fire. But that didn't help. There were more guards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Connor didn't even see the demon. The scene changed and he was once again in the past.  
  
It's a back alley lit by Chinese lanterns. Angel breaks through into it from Lorne's bedroom. Wooden shards fly as he enlarges the opening. Cordelia steps through it, followed by Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Lorne. Then Angel half carries Darla through it.  
  
"No. No. Go on. I can't. It doesn't matter anyway," Darla began.  
  
"I'm not leave you, alright?" Angel assured her. "Easy. Alright." Angel pulls out his keys and tosses them towards the others. "Go get my car. It's out front."  
  
He lowers Darla to the ground and crouches down beside her. "I got you." Cordelia makes a move to join him. "Go!" Angel ordered. All of them turn and hurry off; Lorne holding two pieces of carboard over his head to keep some of the rain off himself. After a few steps Fred stops and runs back to crouch beside Angel and Darla.  
  
"Fred, go with them," Angel ordered.  
  
"It's okay. They'll come back for us," Fred assured. Angel takes off his jack and slings it around Fred's shoulders.  
  
Angel turned to Darla. "You're gonna be okay."  
  
"No," Darla began. "No, I don't think so. Once he's gone, I won't be okay. I won't be okay at all. I don't know what I'll be. - Angel...our baby is gonna die right here in this alley. - You died in an alley, remember?"  
  
"I remember," Angel answered.  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry. I want to say it and mean it, but - I can't. - Aren't you gonna tell me it's okay?" Darla asked.  
  
"No," Angel answered.  
  
"No?" Darla asked. "It's really not, is it? We did so many terrible things together. So much destruction, so much - pain. - We can't make up for any of it. You know that, don't you." Connor stood behind Angel, looking at Darla. Tears escaped his eyes and slide down his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah," Angel answered after a pause.  
  
"This child - Angel, it's the one good thing we ever did together." Angel lifted Darla's hand between both of his and pressed it again his lips. "The only good thing," Darla repeated. Angel buries his face in his hands, still holding onto Darla's, and takes a sobbing breath. "You make sure to tell him that," Darla ordered.  
  
Darla is holding one of the splinters of wood and buries it in her chest, gasping. Angel lifts his head and stares as Darla turns to dust. Where Darla was there is now a naked human infant lying in the rain, crying. The teenager infant stood behind Angel, crying as well.  
  
The scene shifted again and he was in a warehouse (atop the bronze.) Angel is in his vamped face and Buffy has her crossbow trained on him. Angel morphs back into his human form.  
  
"C'mon! Don't go soft on me now!" Angel ordered.  
  
Buffy launches the bolt. It hits the wall next to Angel. "Little wide."  
  
"Why?" Buffy gets up. "Why didn't you just attack me when you had the chance? Was it a joke? To make me feel for you and then...I've killed a lot of vampires. I've never hated one before."  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it? Feels simple."  
  
"I invited you into my home and then you attacked my family!" Buffy accused.  
  
"Why not?" Angel asked. "I killed mine. I killed their friends...and their friend's children...for a hundred years i offered ugly deaths to everyone I met, and I did it with a song in my heart."  
  
"What changed?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Fed on a girl bout your age...beautiful...dumb as a post...but a favorite among her clan," Angel answered."  
  
"Her clan?" Buffy asked, urging him to go on with the story.  
  
"Romany," Angel continued. "Gypsies. The elders conjured the perfect punishment for me. They restored my soul."  
  
"What, they were all out of boils and blinding torment?" Buffy asked coldly.  
  
"When you become a vampire the demon takes your body, but it doesn't get your soul. That's gone! No conscience, no remorse...it's an easy way to live. You have no idea what it's like to have done the thing I've done...and to care. I haven't fed on a living human being since that day."  
  
"So you started with my mom?" Buffy snapped.  
  
"I didn't bite her," Angel spat.  
  
"Then why didn't you say something?" Buffy asked.  
  
"But I wanted to," Angel admitted. "I can walk like a man, but I'm not one," Angel continued. "I wanted to kill you tonight." Buffy looks at her bow and back at Angel. She puts the bow down on the floor and approaches him. She offers her neck.  
  
"Go ahead." He just looks at her in silence. "Not as easy as it looks."  
  
"Sure it is!" Buffy and Angel turn toward the voice to see Darla coming out of the shadows. Connor looks at Darla. "Do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?" Darla jumped onto a pool table.  
  
"Bad hair on top of that outfit?" Buffy asked.  
  
"To love someone who used to love you," Darla answered, ignoring Buffy.  
  
Buffy looks at Angel. "You guys were involved?"  
  
"For several generations," Darla answered for Angel.  
  
"Well, you been around since Columbus, you are bound to pile up a few ex's. You're older than him, right?" Buffy asked. "Just between us girls, you are looking a little worn around the eyes."  
  
Darla smiles. "I made him," she answered. "There was a time when we shared everything, wasn't there Angelus?" Darla asked Angel. "You had a chance to come home, to rule with me in the Master's court for a thousand years, but you threw that away because of her. You love someone who hates us. You're sick. And you'll always be sick. And you'll always remember what it was like to watch her die." Darla smiles again. "You don't think I came alone, do you?"  
  
"I know I didn't." Buffy kicks the bow up into her hands and aims it at Darla.  
  
"Hmm, scary." Darla produces two pistols from behind her back, one in each hand. "Scarier." Darla shoots Angel. Angel staggers back onto a post. Buffy looks back at Angel. "Oh, don't worry. Bullets can't kill vampires. Can hurt them like hell, but..." Darla giggles and Buffy retreats.  
  
Darla starts shoot at Buffy. Buffy does a diving shoulder roll over a pool table and takes cover behind it. Buffy reloads the crossbow. "So many body parts so few bullets. Let's begin with the kneecaps. No fun dancing without them." She caps off a few more rounds, and the pool table takes a few hits. Buffy pops up with the crossbow and takes a shot at Darla. Darla doubles over when it hits her in the abdomen. Buffy watches as she straightens back up again. "Close, but no heart." Darla grabs the bolt, pulls it out and tosses it aside.  
  
Willow is above them to the side. "Buffy, it wasn't Angel who attacked your mom, It was Darla!" She shouts. Darla turns toward the voice and lets loose a hail of bullets as they hug the floor for cover. Angel pulls the bolt from the wall. Darla turns her attention back on Buffy and hops up onto the pool table. Buffy jumps up, grabs the edge of the table and pulls, knocking Darla onto her back. She pushes the table away and starts to run for cover. Darla fires off a few rounds as she rides the table across the floor. Buffy leaps for cover over a glass case in a dive roll as bullets break it all around her. The pool table has stopped sliding, and Darla gets up to look for Buffy. She hops off of it and advances on the counter while shooting. Giles gets up and messes with the lighting system controls.  
  
The strobes come on. Darla looks up at him and stops shooting. Buffy takes the opportunity to change position. Darla sees her move and lets loose another volley.  
  
"C'mon, Buffy. Take it like a man!" Darla called out. Angel comes up behind her, roars and plunges the bolt into her back. She is surprised and cries out in pain. Darla turns to look at her attacker. "Angel?" Darla gasped then falls to the floor and bursts into ashes. Buffy rises up to see. Angel looks up from Darla's ashes at Buffy. She comes out from behind the counter. He looks at her a moment longer and then turns and leaves. Buffy is speechless and just watches him go. 


	19. All secrets are discovered

Connor fell onto his bed. He didn't understand Angel. No, he was born to kill Angel. But now, seeing how Angel acted, how Angel once was. Connor cringed at the memories. Angel's memories. Connor didn't want to cry, what was there to cry for? Plus crying was a quite obvious sign of weakness. But what good was it to be strong?  
  
Before he could stop them, tears were streaming down his face. His head nestled into the pillow and tears falling off his chin.  
  
Connor was far too distracted to realize that someone was at the door. A broad image took up the space that was occupying the empty doorway. Angel didn't want to speak and make Connor jump so he cleared his throat.  
  
Connor didn't jump, he more of froze then turned to face the character who had cleared his throat, not bothering to wipe away the tears.  
  
"What's the matter?" Angel asked walking into his room.  
  
Connor pulled him self into a sitting position. "Nothing," he answered, now wiping the tears away.  
  
"Yeah...don't you just hate it when you cry over nothing?" Connor never knew Angel had a sense of humor not alone that he could be sarcastic. "What's the matter," Angel asked again.  
  
Did Angel seriously expect Connor to break down and tell him everything that's been happening? This guy's been around for nearly three hundred years, didn't he understand humanity at all?  
  
"I said nothing," Connor snapped, turning from Angel.  
  
"Connor," Angel began, sitting down beside Connor on his bed. "I'm your father. We're suppose to talk. It's a routine. If something's bothering you, I want to you."  
  
"What would be bothering me?" Connor asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"There's plenty. Plenty that you could think of..." Angel allowed himself to trail off, knowing he had no answer.  
  
"Fine." Connor threw his legs over the side of his bed so that he was sitting the way Angel was. "It's you," he answered plainly.  
  
"Well, that's not a first," Angel stated, trying not to take it personally.  
  
"I met a...a demon," Connor forced himself to say. "And this demon had a fairly nice gift of revealing people's pasts to those who needed a better understanding."  
  
"And...?" Angel asked not getting the point.  
  
"Well, I got a better understanding..." Connor trailed off.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, then realized what Connor meant. "You saw it? What did you see?"  
  
"Um..." Thinking of it now, Connor did forget quite a few details. "Darla," Connor answered, she was the most recent.  
  
"Darla? When?" Angel asked. Was it the same year he and Buffy first met, or was it...when she had Connor?  
  
"When her an Buffy were fighting...and when she had...me," Connor forced himself to answer.  
  
"What else did you see?" Angel asked.  
  
"Spike, when Spike wanted that stupid ring from you. And Whistler, when you two first met. And when you were Angelus. I'm guessing when you and Buffy got possessed inside of that high school. And that episode with the living flame." Connor cleared his throat. "Saw Eve being turned and her being accused of witch craft when she was human. I saw you trying to kill yourself after a spirit, more than likely the one, tried to get you to kill Buffy. Saw you and Buffy fight in the street when you got hit by that arrow, saw you sick, saw you drink from Buffy. Saw Buffy kill Faith. And I also saw that fight when you first met Kate. Saw that fight with Doyle stickin' up for Cordy. And I also saw Doyle dying." Connor took some time to think, remember. "That's it," he finally said.  
  
"Well..." Angel didn't know what to say. "You hate me?" He finally asked.  
  
Connor looked down. Hate him? He drunk blood from the girlfriend that he killed Darla for. Nah, what was there to hate?  
  
"No," Connor finally answered, in a low tone that Angel could hardly hear. But he did hear. "What's there to hate about you? You drunk blood from the girlfriend that you killed Darla for."  
  
Angel's eyes darkened for the slightest moment. "The demon will return," Angel finally said. "There's more to see. You still haven't seen the incident with Faith and Buffy. And you haven't seen Buffy kill me, nor her return me."  
  
"Okay," Connor said, not sure what else to say. "I'm sorry..." he finally said, know that's what was meant to be said. Angel stared at Connor. Never before had he expected to hear Connor apologize willingly. Angel leaned in closer and took Connor in a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angel walked down the stairs. Doyle was sitting behind the main desk, nothing better to do. "Hey Doyle," Angel said walking up to Doyle.  
  
"Hey," Doyle said in reply.  
  
"Got a call earlier, sounded urgent. Something bout needing to find a missing girl. Said we had 24 hours to reply. Didn't plan on taking it up, but now that you think of it. We still need money, even if we don't have Cordy rambling about it. So, that's where you come in," Angel said stopping in front of the desk.  
  
"I don't know how to find a missing a girl," Doyle said.  
  
"Oh, but you know how to find me," Angel said. "It's not a one man thing. Now that you're back, I want it to be like old times. Which did never involve avoiding each other. So you up to it?" Angel could see Doyle changing his mind.  
  
"Yeah," Doyle finally answered.  
  
"Okay. Here's the number," Angel gave Doyle a piece of paper with 7 digits on it. "Call them and tell them we'll take the case. We can discuss a game plan later when everything else is sorted out." Doyle nodded and picked up the phone. Angel turned and went back up stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eve leaned against the chains that were binding her when Báróid showed up. She stared at him dully. "Hello, Eve," the man spoke.  
  
"What are you gonna do to be?" Eve asked boredly. "Scratch that." White and blue balls surrounded Eve. Baroid took a step back. Eve absorb the white and blue tiny balls then in the blink of an idea, she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
White and green balls went around in a circle in the center of the main room; few seconds later Eve appeared out of the tiny balls.  
  
Doyle no longer stood behind the desk and the room was isolated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel and Buffy stood in front of each other, not sure what should come next. But they soon endured the love and fell back into a series of passionate kisses.  
  
"Angel," Buffy gasped. They parted from the kisses and looked at each other. "I'm sorry, I'm so use to you saying this is wrong and how we can't do it. You drilled it into my brain and..." Buffy trailed off. She was much older now...that was seven years ago. Buffy and Angel sunk back into the kisses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry if this story is startin to suck. I'll try to bring it to a not sucky end soon. 


End file.
